Naruto ATF
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Après une longue absence, Naruto 21 ans revient de Konoha après quatre ans d'absence. Scenar classique pour un dénouement moins classique...
1. Chapter 1

_Je voudrais revenir en arrière... Là ou tout semblait facile, là où ma détérmination était sans faille..._

_Je voudrais à nouveau recommencer à être ce que j'étais, un être humain aux mains exemptes de toute souillure. _

Naruto, 21 ans, revenait après une très longue absence dans son village natal. Après avoir laissé Sasuke s'échapper à nouveau, il était reparti s'entraîner, il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort. Pour réaliser son rêve. Il avait renoncé à sauver son ami. Ero Sennin avait raison, il était irrécupérable. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espèrer, c'était que Sasuke revienne de lui même.

Au tout début de l'entraînement, Jiraya l'avait pris sous son aile, lui apprenant de nombreuses techniques, ensuite il l'avait laissé. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que quelques années d'entrainement en solitaire lui permettrait de progresser bien plus vite. Pendant trois années, il avait erré à travers le monde, s'arrêtant de ville en ville, à le recherche de petites missions faciles pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il mangerait le lendemain. Mais quand on s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto et qu'on attirait les problèmes, les petites missions faciles se transformaient en mission sauvetage de tout un peuple et en combats apocalyptiques contre de véritables monstres de puissances...

Il voyait le ninja qui gardait la porte ce soir la s'avancer vers lui. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Vu qu'il semblait plus jeune que lui, c'était surement la nouvelle génération...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ero-Senin? C'est ca que tu appelles m'entrainer? Tu vas me laisser seul..."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, tu es ninja maintenant. Et tu dois apprendre à travailler seul. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te potèger ou bien t'enseigner une technique. Il est vraiment temps pour toi de te créer ton propre style..."

Naruto, 18 ans, se grattait les cheveux, perplexe.

"Kakashi m'a toujours dit que c'était..."

"...le travail d'équipe qui comptait?"

Naruto acquiesa.

"Ecoute, Naruto! Tu sais, quand on a ta puissance, travailler en équipe deviendrait plus une gène qu'autre chose."

"Mais..."

"Naruto, tu es un cas unique et je ne peux pas t'aider à progresser de manière éfficace. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à controler la puissance de Kyubi. Ce chemin là, tu le feras sans moi. Tu connais déjà de nombreuses techniques puissantes qui te permettront de survivre en cas d'affrontement. Tu as le rasengan, le shunshin no jutsu et..."

"Le Shunshin? Pff, je n'arrive même pas à le faire correctement..."

Jiraya observa un instant son élève et son optimisme débordant. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire trois pas avec cette technique sans se casser la figure. Après tout, Jiraya ne la maitrisait que de manière imparfaite aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne l'utilisait pas. D'ailleurs il avait eu du mal a persuader Naruto de se lancer dans l'apprentissage d'une telle technique, ce dernier ne voyait pas l'utilité d'apprendre une technique que son maitre ne parvenait pas à executer. Cependant, le dernier argument de Jiraya l'avait persuadé, c'était une des fameuses techniques qu'utilisait Yondaime. De plus, elle convenait parfaitement à Naruto qui pouvait puiser dans ses reserves presque sans limites...

Naruto était fort, il s'approchait peu à peu du niveau de Hokkage. Peut-être que dans quelques années, il aurait le niveau de Yondaime. Mais pour ce faire, il fallait qu'il crée ses propres techniques, qu'il apprenne enfin à controler son chakra à la perfection. C'était la clef, il avait tout essayé pour que son élève y arrive mais rien à faire, il ne progressait pas bien du tout dans ce domaine là. Il ne se contentait que de petites ruses pour pallier à ce manque de contrôle, comme par exemple de créer un clone pour fare un Rasengan correcte. Même si au tout début, il avait trouvé ca original et astucieux, le fait était qu'à 18 ans Naruto avait toujours besoin d'un clone pour faire le Rasengan. Cet exemple s'appliquait également pour le Shunshin, sauf que là, il n'avait trouvé aucune ruse pour pouvoir le faire efficacement. Immédiatement, il avait voulu passer à autre chose...

"Naruto, je t'ai aussi appris toutes mes techniques d'investigations spéciales..."

Avec amusement, il constata l'effet de sa remarque sur les joues de Naruto. Il se retourna pour lui dire adieu.

"Ero-Senin! C'est dégueulasse de m'abandonner comme ca! Vous pourriez au moins m'aider..."

"Tu n'es plus un gamin Naruto, il est temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul!"

"Mais..."

"En fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai trouvé un élève plus interressant que toi..."

Naruto passa par le mode bouche grande ouverte à celui de tête de chien battu.

"ah..."

"C'est un élève avec un énorme potentiel, plus que toi, je place de grands espoir en lui. Il deviendra rapidement plus fort que toi et il surpassera probablement le quatrième, alors ciao..."

Il se retourna pour voir l'effet de ses paroles sur Naruto. La tête baissée, les poings serrés, le jeune ninja tremblait.

"En fait Naruto, j'ai juste un conseil à te donner, ne donne ton vrai nom à personne. Personne ne dois savoir que tu traines un peu partout sur le continent et ..."

"Jamais ton élève ne sera plus fort que moi, Ero-Senin! JE serais le prochain Hokkage, donne moi trois jours et je surpasserais tout le monde!"

"Je te donne trois ans... Le temps que je m'occupe de mon nouvel apprentis..."

"Ero-Sennin, de toute facon, je n'ai plus besoin de toi! Quelqu'un de moins fort que moi n'a rien à m'apprendre! Tu verras, dans trois ans, je viendrais avec des Jutsus géniaux et toi tu me demanderas de les apprendre à ton nouvel élève!"

Jiraya sourit. Ca c'était du Naruto...Bruyant et déterminé...

"Tache de ne pas trop te faire remarquer!"

Naruto le regarda s'en aller avec un léger sentiment d'appréhention. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il ait jamais inventé était un ninjutsu pervers...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ninja se tenait entre la porte et Naruto:

"Présentez-vous!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ah..."

"C'EST QUOI CE AH SCEPTIQUE, JE SUIS UZUMAKI NARUTO ET JE SUIS LE FUTUR HOKKAGE!"

"Ah...bon... Et bien présentez vous au bureau du Hokkage immédiatement après être entré au sein du village!"

Il ouvrit la porte sans écouter l'exclamation de ce ninja trop bruyant...

Naruto se dirigeait vers l'administration de Konoha mais un délicieux parfum le fit dévier du coté de Ichiraku.

"BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE!"cria-t-il

"Je vous sers quoi?" demanda la jolie tenancière.

"UN RAMEN!"(ou un bol de nouille pour ceux qui ont vu la VF du premier épisode)

"Choisissez quelle sorte de ramen vous voulez au moins..."

"TOUS!"

Une demi heures plus tard, une dizaine de bol vides était empilé sur le comptoir. Il allait payer quand il entendit des voix familière derrière lui.

"Galèèère Choji, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir payer... Déjà que Temari controle ce qu'il ya dans mon porte feuille..."

"Je te rembourserai, promis! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si un Jounin ne gagne pas assez..."

"Avec tout ce que tu manges, même un Hokkage ne gagnerait pas assez..."

Naruto les entendit s'asseoir, il les écoutait discuter tandis qu'il rabattait sa capuche sur ses cheveux, occultant ainsi son visage. Il commanda discrètement un autre ramen et continua d'écouter la conversation des deux jounins...

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit revenu..."

"Pff, ne remet pas ce sujet sur la table s'il te plait! J'en ai déjà assez avec Ino qui me casse les oreilles avec cette histoire..."

"Oui mais quand même, qui aurait pu imaginer? On a dit tellement de chose sur lui ces trois dernières années..."

Naruto semblait satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Il ne savait pas comment tout le monde était au courant de son retour, ni de quelle manière ils savaient pour tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois dernières années mais il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles de les entendre parler ainsi...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée plus que bruyante de Ino...

"IL EST VRAIMENT REVENU!"cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Naruto était particulièrement fier, il avait une admiratrice...enfin!

"Galèère Ino..."

"Sakura m'a tout raconté quand elle assistait à son entrevue avec Tsunade!"dit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

"Galèère..."

"Shikamaru arrète, je suis sure que tu serais interressé parce que il a été capable de faire!"

Naruto entendit un vague: oui, oui si tu veux.

"Il parait qu'il a fait tomber Oto no kuni à lui tout seul. Il aurait battu un des Sanins légendaires en duel ainsi que tout ses acolytes."

Naruto était un peu perdu. Il ne s'était plus jamais battu à Oto depuis l'épisode de Sasuke.

"En plus, il est encore plus beau qu'avant! Je l'ai vu entrer avec elle dans le bureau du Godaime!"

"Et c'est parti!" grogna Shikamaru "Je pensais ne plus entendre parler de lui et maintenant qu'il est là, il me casse déjà les pied. C'est lourd..."

"Tu es jaloux Shikamaru... Et toi tu en penses quoi Choji?"

Naruto était plus que perplexe, il réflechissait à toute vitesse pour trouver qui était ce mystérieux personnages. Plus il y pensait, plus la réponse se précisait mais il la rejetait.

"J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas me plaquer pour un Uchiwa..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino s'apprètait à répondre mais un drôle de bruit l'arreta. C'était un mélange entre une toux et un couinement. Ils se retournèrent tout les trois vers le comptoir mais il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement une dizaine de bol de ramen vide entassé les uns sur les autres, un billet déposé sur le comptoir et une pièce qui tournait un court moment sur elle même.

Shikamaru fronca les sourcils...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto attendait aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait, devant le bureau du Hokkage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir pour se calmer. Il devait absolument se calmer.

"J'y arrive pas!"se dit-il tout haut. Il se mordit la main à sang en dernier recours, ce qui au bout de quelques minutes le calma. Il devait se calmer. Il devait, quand il sera devant Sasuke, adopter un comportement d'homme mur, quelqu'un ne s'enervait plus pour rien. Il voulait l'impressionner. Il allait lui jeter un regard de dedain, le taquiner un peu. Seulement, une chose était sure, il ne devait rien dire de ces trois dernières années, de ses progrès et des ses actes, jamais.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il était en situation de stress. Comme avant l'examen chuunin. Non, il ne ferait pas face, il fallait qu'il rabatte sa capuche. L'effet de surprise serait plus grand. Puis il se ravisa, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais d'un autre coté...

Il avait progressé, seulement, il avait peur que Sasuke ait plus progressé que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux. C'était Sakura, elle avait l'air très heureuse. Naruto se sentit frémir. Il fut pris d'un léger tremblement. Une envie de rire irrestible. Sakura rayonnait, elle avait l'air épanouie et lui se tenait devant elle, sans qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Sakura avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Un petit quelque chose d'irresistible qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans se sbraset de la serrer très fort. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception pour Naruto. C'était son amour de jeunesse après tout.

Derrière elle, il le vit enfin. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'avait presque pas changé, sauf qu'il était plus grand, plus large. Quand on le voyait, on avait toujours cette impression de se trouver devant un type redoutable.

Naruto remarqua que Sakura était en train de l'observer avec insistance. Elle ne voyait rien mais on aurait dit qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Peut-être que l'éclat de ses yeux bleu traversait l'ombre de sa capuche. Sasuke se tenait maintenant à coté d'elle et regardait Naruto à sa manière, indifférent, comme si il regardait le mur derrière lui. Tsunade tenait la porte de son bureau ouverte. Naruto s'avanca pour entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade mais il se ravisa et se retourna vers son ancienne équipière.

"Bonsoir Sakura."

"On se connait?"

"Bien sur..." dit-il en rentrant de le bureau de Tsunade. Il s'arrêta, ferma la porte aux nez de ses ex-équipiers et retira sa capuche.

"C'est moi Uzumaki Naruto..." il se retourna vers Tsunade avec un franc sourire. "Futur Hokkage."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se tenait droit devant le bureau Tsunade qui était assise, le menton posé sur une de ses mains. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Naruto. Un regard qui démentait son apparente jeunesse.

"Vous n'avez pas changé Oba-San, toujours aussi...jeune." S'il y avait bien une chose de bien qu'il avait pris de chez Jiraya, c'était son petit coté séducteur. Mais comme c'était à Tsunade qu'il s'adressait, autant y ajouter un peu d'ironie.

Tsunade eut un léger soupir. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard de Naruto qui avait glissé en direction de son opulente poitrine.

C'est mal barré se disait-elle, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec un seul Jiraya! Si maintenant, il y a deuxième obsèdé en puissance qui se balade à Konoha, autant poster des jounins autour des bains publiques.

"On peut dire que ca fait un petit temps, Naruto."

Naruto était de plus en plus confu. Il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative avec son petit rire de benet.

"J'imagine que tu voudrais te réinstaller à Konoha...Prendre une nouvelle maison et tout ca..."

"Mais j'ai déjà une..."

"Brulée..."

Naruto eut un petit hoquet de surprise. C'était bizarre, son chez lui avait brulé mais Tsunade semblait lui en vouloir...

"Apparemment tu es parti en oubliant que des ramen cuisaient dans ta cuisine. Ta maison a brulée ainsi que la moitié de ton quartier."

"Noooooooooon!" dit-il d'un air incrédule. _Attention.Danger._

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Naruto argumenta son nooooooon! Noooooooon, c'était impossible étant donné que lui vivant, il n'oublierait jamais de manger des ramens. Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui pour y faire cuire des ramens...

"Chez toi? Pour se faire un cup ramen?"

Naruto acquiesa vigoureusement.

"Tu me prends pour une imbécile!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune travaillait dans un bureau jouxtant celui de Tsunade, c'était une kunoichi sérieuse et elle ne rechignait jamais à la tache. Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, le beau Genma l'avait enfin invitée à sortir avec lui. Cette pensée lui arracha le enième soupire de la journée tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre ce soir? Devait-elle s'habiller de manière provocante? décontractée? Sexy? distinguée? Qu'elle coté de sa personalité devait-elle faire ressortir pour plaire à Genma et à sa Genmatitude (copyright je-sais-plus-qui.). Quand soudain, un vacarme d'enfer retentit dans le bureau de Tsunade. C'était assez confu, mais il y avait des cris, des coups, elle crut même reconnaitre le bruit d'un bureau qu'on jette contre un mur. En tout cas, il y a quelques mois de ca, quand elle l'avait jeté contre Jiraya, ca avait le même bruit.

D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea dans la pièce d'à coté. Maintenant, elle entendait des pitié, pitié.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pris conscience de l'ampleur du désastre. Un ninja qu'elle identifia imédiatement comme Naruto était dos à terre, bloqué et étranglé par une chaise sur laquelle Tsunade était à cheval. A la main, elle tenait un papier. Le genre de papier que Shizune ne reconnaissait que trop bien puisqu'elle en avait trié dans le classeur de Tsunade jusqu'à l'épuisement. Une reconnaissance de dettes.

"Mais Oba-San, je n'ai pas assez d'argent..."

"Bienvenue dans le monde des grands. Je m'en fous! Tu vas tout rembourser!"

"Mais..." Tsunade s'était un peu plus appuyé sur sa chaise ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'étrangler Naruto qui ne s'exprimait plus qu'au moyen de gargouillis marrant mais peu compréhensible.

"Tu disais..."

"Je payerai...mais ne frappe plus...s'il te plait!""

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les rues sombres de Konoha, Naruto se massait douloureusement la machoire. Rien à dire, il avait beau être plus fort, Godaime avait une pèche d'enfer. Il se dirigea vers Ichiraku, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. En chemin, il passa devant la demeure de Sasuke. Il vit de faibles rayons de lumières sortir par la fenêtre. Après une minuscule fractions de secondes de réflection, il décida de frapper à la porte pour souhaiter la bienvenue...

Il prit soin d'à nouveau rabattre sa capuche et passa d'abord la tête devant la fenêtre afin de voir s'il était bien seul. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Sur le plancher, Sasuke en missionaire sur une jeune fille, qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. Un jeux d'ombres et de lumières se dessinant sur leur peau qui paraissaient plus mattes. Les rayons de lumière provenant des bougies allumées sur la table à coté de laquelle ils faisaient l'amour faisaient briller la sueur des deux corps. Deux bras entourèrent le cou de Sasuke et une main se posa sur se cheveux pour en serrer une touffe d'une poigne puissante. Il embrassait maintenant le cou de cette fille que Naruto avait tant de peine à distinguer. Puis, après une courte acceleration, Sasuke se tendit, pris d'un cleger tremblement, tandis que les ongles de la fille s'enfoncaient dans son dos. La tête de Sasuke se posa ensuite sur le ventre de sa compagne que Naruto n'avait plus aucune peine à reconnaitre. Même si son visage affichait une serenité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Ses yeux verts mi-clos en train de regarder dans le vide, ses cheveux roses éparpillés un peu n'importe comment sur le plancher. Sakura avait posé une main sur la tête de Sasuke qui semblait s'être endormi, une oreille collé à son ventre. Naruto jugea qu'il en avait assez vu et alla manger quelque chose chez Ichiraku histoire de se changer les idées.

Il était un peu sonné d'avoir été témoin d'un pareil spectacle. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'était jamais imaginer Sakura avoir une relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit. Ni Sasuke d'ailleurs. Après avoir manger un cup ramen simple, il se dirigea vers le centre de Konoha. La où se réfugiait les oiseaux de nuits tel Kakashi ou Jiraya. C'était décidé! Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, il passerait la nuit à "récolter des informations".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha la nuit... Plus jeune, il n'aurait jamais été capable d'imaginer l'imensité des possibilités à "acquérir des informations" dans un village pareille. La nuit, les gens sortaient pour s'éclater, boire et parfois tomber sur une personne du sexe opposée sympa et attirante...

L'alcool, il ne l'avait jamais cru jusque quand il essaya, mais Jiraya avait raison. L'alcool fait tomber les barrières de la méfiance. Si on faisait boire ensemble deux chefs d'états en guerre perpétuelle l'un contre l'autre, ils seraient les meilleurs amis du monde au bout de deux heures de marathon alcolisé. L'alcool adoucit les moeurs, l'alcool ouvre l'esprit à conditon de ne pas en être dépendant.

Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, serrant contre lui deux filles d'environ son age qui étaient presque aussi saouls que lui. Ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, elles rigolaient quand il leur racontait ses exploits, il riait de leurs approches maladroites dont l'alcool avait oté la gène. L'une d'etre elles s'écroula sur ses genoux et s'endormit.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à la ramener chez elle?" demanda Naruto

La fille acquiesa avec une joie non dissimulée. Il la suivit avec l'inconsciente sur son dos à travers les routes de Konoha.

"C'est loin?"

"On y est bientôt!"

Arrivé chez elles, Naruto déposa la fille endormie sur le canapé. Il releva le visage et croisa le regard de l'autre jeune fille qui ne détourna pas le sien. Dans ses yeux, Naruto lisait l'envie, mais une barrière ne semblait pas encore avoir cedée malgré la quantité importante d'alcool qu'elle avait consommée.

"Tu veux manger quelques choses? Il nous reste des pates..."proposa-t-elle.

"C'est bon pour les pates!"

Elle se retourna, ses mouvements étaient désordonés et approximatifs. Naruto se colla derrière elle pour la guider dans ses mouvements. La température ambiante dans la pièce grimpait aussi vite que l'eau sur le feu. Elle se frottait contre Naruto tandis qu'il avait passer ses mains en dessous des ses vêtements pour pouvoir sentir le contact de sa peau. Brusquement, il s'arrêta et la fit s'assoeir parce que les pates étaient prêtes. C'était le moment préféré de Naruto. C'étaient ses instants où il aurait pu laisser libre court à ses désirs mais chaques secondes d'attente en plus était une victoire sur lui-même. Il mangeait très lentement, le temps de déguster ce moment, savourant à l'avance ce qui allait venir après. Il mangeait encore quand la fille le fixait d'un regard brulant. Quand il eut fini, il lui demanda si ca lui dirait de prendre une douche ensemble. Elle acquiessa. Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Elle se colla contre lui. Se caressant et se serrant l'un à l'autre. Il ferma le robinet d'eau, elle était accrochée à lui, les jambe autour de sa taille, lui dévorant le cou, le souffle précipité. Naruto sourit. Il se dirigea à taton vers sa chambre, la coucha sur le lit, alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon.

"J'en ai plusieurs au cas où" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il enfilait un préservatif.

Il lui fit l'amour d'abord violemment, puis il se calma, la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, il était dans un monde où il cherchait à repousser son moment d'extase, ce moment où il perdait tout controle. Il ralentissait la fréquence de ses va et vient pour accèlerer après, et ainsi de suite. Mais au bout d'un long moment qui lui parut trop court, il finit par s'abandonner complètement. La bouche et les yeux légèrement entrouverts, ne revenant pas, comme à chaque fois, du plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver. Il s'endormit peu de temps après...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix heures plus tard, Naruto se baladait dans les environs de Konoha se réjouissant d'être rentré à Konoha. Jiraya avait raison, Konoha était remplie de magnifiques "ressources d'informations"...

D'un autre coté, il était déjà en retard. Tsunade avait ordonné que l'équipe 7 se réunisse à nouveau et mette au point une sorte de travail d'équipe. Pour Naruto, qui avait agi seul pendant trois ans, c'était ennuyant comme situation et malgré son sourire benet, le fait de se retrouver à travailler à nouveau au coté de Sasuke le rendait un peu nerveux. Ce sentiment contrastait sa joie de les revoir tous. Décidemment rien n'était facile. La nervosité et la joie, l'envie de tous les épater avec ses nouveaux jutsus et la necessité de les garder pour lui. Soyons franc, il voulait en mettre plein la vue à Sasuke et Sakura mais il ne le ferait pas.

Avant tout se calmer, il était beaucoup trop agité... Il se mordit de nouveau la main à sang. Une main qui ces trois dernières années avaient été mordues des milliers de fois, des morsures qui à chaques fois s'étaient refermée en ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Vive Kyubi ...

Il alla dans son restaurant préféré commander des ramen pour être en forme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vous êtes sur qu'il va venir Kakashi Sensei?"

Le ninja haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait? Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, quelqu'un était arrivé encore plus en retard que lui. L'effet était terrible pour lui. En fait, il n'avait plus été aussi sonné depuis le jour ou son Icha Icha tactics avait brulé devant ses yeux...

"Trois heures de retard!" reprocha Sakura à Kakashi en pointant l'index contre sa poitrine "C'est votre fils caché ou quoi?"

"Eh? J'y suis pour rien que je sache! Je ne suis arrivé que deux heures en retard et je te l'ai déjà dit! Je ne sais pas qui c'est!"

Sasuke se tenait droit et immobile, comme si ca ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il attendait, indifférent à l'agitation de Sakura. Tant que son équipier ne l'entrave pas dans ses missions, il s'en foutait e son identité.

"Good morning tout le monde!" Naruto, toujours avec sa capuche, apparut devant eux.

"C'EST A CETTE HEURE CI QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ?"

"Oui, oui, j'ai cherché des informations toute la nuit alors j'étais un peu fatigué..."

Quand Naruto vit le visage de Sakura prendre une teinte rouge pivoine tandis qu'elle prenait du souffle pour lui hurler dessus pendant un laps de temps assez long, il jugea que l'épisode de la veille avec la vieille était bien suffisant pour son pauvre visage. Il retira sa capuche.

"...Naruto?"

Deux paires d'yeux étonnées, et le dernier des Uchiwa qui ne le regardait même pas.

"Je vois qu'il y a eu du changement ces dernières années." dit Naruto en regardant Sasuke qui se décida à lui rendre son regard.

La température baissa de 20 degrés...

"J'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi Sasuke!"

"Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment..."

Sakura les regardait tout les deux, une lueur d'incompréhension sur le visage.

"Peut-être parce que je ne hurlais pas mon nom à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose d'important."

"C'est ce que j'aurais pensé si il n'avait pas s'agit de toi mais..."

"... Les gens changent Sasuke. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi!"

"Venant de quelqu'un qui a disparu pendant trois ans..."

"Tu es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de reproche."

Kakashi s'était mis entre eux deux levant les mains à la manière d'un pacificateur.

"Oh! Du calme les enfants..."

Je suis calme répondirent en même temps Sasuke et Naruto.

Kakashi leva l'oeil au ciel. Ca promettait un fameux travail d'équipe! Ils avaient dépassé la vingtaines et ils agissaient comme des gamins!

"Je décoooone!" plaisanta Naruto au bout d'un instant."Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke!"

Oh miracle! Mince sourire du jeune Uchiwa.

Naruto avait intentionnellement détendu l'atmosphère mais quelque chose en lui se rebellait contre son attitude.

"Bon les enfants, vous connaissez la chanson."dit Kakashi en agitant deux clochettes et relevant son bandeau de Shinobi."Si vous ne venez pas avec l'intention de me tuer..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1h30 plus tard, kakashi était dos à un arbre, vidé. Il reprenait péniblement son souffle. Il était heureux du niveau de ses anciens élèves. Sakura était devenue une Tsunade en puissance, Sasuke était tout simplement formidable. Seul point noir, Naruto semblait tout aussi irréfléchis qu'avant même si ses techniques ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. En fait, si ces deux derniers ne s'étaient pas génés constamment durant la chasse, il aurait déjà perdu ses clochettes depuis belle lurette.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Si vous ne vous géniez pas on en aurait déjà fini depuis longtemps!" reprocha doucement Sakura.

Sasuke hochait la tête d'agacement tandis que Naruto clamait haut et fort que c'était Sasuke qui foutait en l'air tout le travail d'équipe.

"Mais quel boulet!"dit Sasuke pour lui-même.

"Quoi? Tu me cherches?"

Sasuke se leva et fit face à Naruto avec son regard de tueur sanguinaire. Sakura l'appella pour qu'il se calme un peu.

"Arrète de me regarder comme ca! Tu ne me fait pas peur..."

"Tu es faible Naruto..."

Le ninja blond articula difficilement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "quoi?" mais la colère et le choc firent que les autres entendirent plus un grognement qu'autre chose.

"Tu n'as pas progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu es toujours aussi irréfléchis et en plus tu es jaloux, tu impressionnes au début d'un combat mais après tu t'emmêles et tu empêches les autres de terminer leurs boulots. Le caricature même du perdant."

Boulet, perdant. Ca faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait plus entendu ces mots là dirigé contre lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle. Il avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se raisonner. Ce crétin de Sasuke ne savait pas à qui il parlait. Il ne se rendait juste pas compte. Il inspira bruyamment et l'odeur du jeune Uchiwa remplit ses narines. Il entendait Sakura réprimender légèrement son amant tandis que son envie de briser ce connard de brun brulait dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il se controle. Mais l'image de l'Uchiwa en train de hurler tandis qu'il lui brisait littéralement la colonne vertebrale le faisait se crisper. Des pulsions meurtrière qu'il avait grand peine à controler. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

"Je reviens dans cinq minutes!" fit Naruto dans un murmure rauque.

Quand il leur eut tourné le dos, tout en marchant, il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau en se mordant la main, du sang se mit à couler le long de son bras. Un sang d'une couleur rouge claire, comme ses yeux...

Au bout de dix minutes de solitude, il était presque parvenu à se calmer. Un fond de colère fluctuant en lui à chaque fois qu'il repensait à quelque chose qui avait avoir avec l'Uchiwa. Il ne pensait pas avoir mérité un tel traitement. Il était adulte maintenant, ils étaient égaux. Sasuke n'avait pas à lui dire des choses pareilles même si elles étaient complètement fausses.

"Naruto?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura avait légèrement sursauté quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto. Même si ils étaient d'un bleu pur, elle avait juré y voir un fond rouge à l'instant.

"Je suis désolée."

"C'est bon..." dit-il en essayant en vain de sourire.

Avec douceur, elle prit sa main ensanglantée entre les sienne et la soigna rapidement. Elle ne posa aucune question. Elle se contenta juste de le ramener là ou Sasuke était. Il jeta un bref regard à la main en sang de Naruto avant de sourire ironiquement. Naruto semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien, il ne le regardait même pas.

"Cette fois-ci" dit Sakura "C'est moi qui commande!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui était arrivé. Il y eut un tremblement de terre, puis de nombreux Naruto s'était rué sur lui et la sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il avait perdu ses clochettes. Sasuke, assis sur une branche d'arbre, les tenait en main.

"Vous avez pas mal progressé"dit-il en sortant son bouquin préféré d'une de ses poches." On fera quelques missions ensembles puis, selon vos capacité, on avisera..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir, c'était soirée privée parmi les connaissances de Sasuke. D'après ce que Naruto avait compris, Sakura s'était arrangé pour inviter de nombreuses connaissance de l'Uchiwa. Il n'était pas chaud du tout pour se retrouver encore quelques heures devant son équipier mais comme Sakura l'avait supplié, il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était bizarre, elle agissait comme s'il avait toujours été là dans le même village qu'elle. Ca lui faisait quelque chose de ne pas voir la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage lorsqu'elle le voyait. C'était comme si il n'y avait rien eu.Et lui qui s'était préparé à esquiver les questions qu'elle lui poserait! Rien à faire. Sasuke lui avait volé la vedette. Non pas qu'il cherchait à faire parler de lui mais tout de même! Un peu d'étonnement poli et quelques petites questions sur ces trois années d'isolement lui auraient parfaitement convenu!

Mais avant ca, un autre problème à regler. Il n'avait toujours pas de logement! Après des heures de recherches, il mit la main sur un vieil appart au centre de Konoha pas trop cher et dans un état encore valable. C'était un coup de chance et il avait du insister à grand renfort de monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes pour pouvoir s'y installer directement. Il s'installa sur le lit confortable et s'endormit presque aussitot pour se réveiller tard dans la soirée à en juger par l'obscurité. Il alluma la télé et vit qu'il était onze heure trente. Il avait deux heures de retard au resto super chic où Sakura avait loué une table. De toute facon, lui, si ce n'était pas des ramen...

Il se leva et prit une bonne douche, s'habilla de manière élégante même si son style de base ne changeait pas, il portait toujours des vêtements aux couleurs vives parce qu'elles lui allaient si bien. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers ce fameux restaurant dont Sakura n'avait cessé de lui vanter les mérites pendant dix longues minutes. De l'autre coté du trottoir, il les vit sur la terrasse. Il faisait bon, assez pour que Naruto ait envie de continuer sa balade nocturne plutôt que de les rejoindre. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, même Sasuke qui laissait Sakura lui faire discrètement du pied. Ino avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Chouji qui semblait se demander quand elle se redresserait pour qu'il puisse continuer à manger. Shikamaru regardait le ciel étoilé et répondait de temps en temps à Kiba qui semblait vouloir le taquiner. Neji reculait systématiquement tout récipent pouvant contenir de l'alcool hors de portée des bras d'un Lee qui semblait plus excité que jamais. Naruto s'attarda un court moment sur le visage de Lee, c'était dingue, mais il ressemblait énormément à Gai. Un peu comme son clone en plus jeune. Tenten quant elle, regardait ses deux équipiers avec affections, un peu rêveuse. Au coin de la table, Shino se tenait droit et mangeait lentement en silence. En face de lui, Hinata semblait écouter les conversations sans pour autant oser y participer.

Naruto observait ce groupe comme s'il s'agissait d'un tableau. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici. Pendant quatre ans, il avait pensé à Konoha comme s'il s'agissait d'un passé idéal. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus sa place. Quelque part, il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour lui dans ce village. Où était sa place dans ce groupe? Quelque part, il jalousait un type comme sasuke qui n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour s'integrer et qui se trouvait malgré tout au centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Naruto était comme une pierre en orbite autour d'une planète. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer, il ne pourrait jamais y entrer.

Il secoua brusquement la tête et se dirigea d'un pas tranquil vers cette table qu'il avait observé de longs instants.

Vu leurs réactions, Sakura ne devait pas leur avoir dit qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Ino criait d'une voix surexcitée, Kiba lui demandait où il était passé ces quatres années. Lee lui demanda quel programme d'entrainement il avait suivi durant tout ce temps tandis que Neji le dévisageait avec son regard difficilement déchiffrable. Il restait vague, disait qu'il avait fait deux trois petites choses par ci par là, limitant ses recherches à de "l'investigation". Shikamaru lui dit qu'il avait l'air un peu moins stupide qu'avant, le sourire ironique de Sasuke n'échappa à personne.

"Bon je vais commander quelque chose. Chouji? Tu veux venir avec moi?"Demanda Naruto

Chouji se levant en ignorant les rappels d'Ino concernant sa promesse de respecter son régime. Pendant, le court quart d'heure d'attente, il discuta avec Naruto de certaines choses qui avaient changés à Konoha. Comme le fait que Shikamaru et lui étaient passé jounin, ainsi que Neji,Kiba, Shino et au grand étonnement de Naruto, Hinata. Naruto quant à lui était resté Genin.

"Et Sasuke, il est là depuis quand?"

"A peu près une semaine. Quand on a appris qu'Oto était tombé, le reste de l'équipe 7 ont demandé à aller voir. Le reste on en sait trop rien, d'après Ino, Sakura est très discrète sur ce point là."

Sans blague se disait Naruto. Il voyait déjà la scène d'ici.

"Et c'est lui qui a fait tombé Oto? Tout seul?"

"C'est ce que les rumeurs disent en tout cas."

"Les rumeurs? C'est qui qui dit ca?"

"Ben en fait c'est Ino!"

D'accord, se dit Naruto, ces informations sont à prendre avec des pincettes alors. Pendant trois ans, il avait appris à ressentir les écarts de niveau entre lui et les gens qui l'entouraient. Seulement, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Sasuke. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose de spécial, juste que depuis son enfance, Sasuke était l'homme à dépasser. Malgré lui, il redoutait encore l'Uchiwa. La voix de Chouji le ramena à la réalité.

"Tu disais?"

"Et toi?"

Naruto le regarda légèrement surpris.

"On ne sais rien de ce que tu as fait durant ces quatre dernières années."

"J'ai voyagé...je me suis un peu entrainer aussi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me suis un peu entraîné. Doux euphémisme.

Il en avait surtout bavé aussi loin qu'il s'en rappellait, son entrainement solitaire s'était divisé en Trois étapes. Tout d'abord, il avait pris conscience que pour être fort rapidement, il devait être capable de pomper un maximum de chakra du démon qui someillait en lui. Mais surtout, il devait apprendre à garder un certain contrôle sur lui même. Logiquement, si une neuvième queue se matérialisait quand il était en mode Kyubi, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait obtenus le maximum de réserves que Kyubi pouvait lui donner. Instinctivement, il savait que réussir à matérialiser la neuvième queue serait synonyme de mort pourt lui. Cette prise de conscience fut sa première étape. Pour la première fois, naruto s'était fixé des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Ensuite, il s'entraina à controler l'energie de Kyubi. Seulement, il fit une autre découverte. Il y avait deux manières de canalyser le chakra du démon. La première manière était de se concentrer sur son propre corps et en ressentir la totalité, puis comme si il ouvrait une porte, le chakra démoniaque s'insinuait en lui pour finir par exuder de chaques pores de sa peau. Cette méthode était extrêmement compliquée surtout pour un ninja impulsif comme Naruto. En plus, les résultats obtenus étaient très décevant, il n'arrivait même pas à matérialiser une queue de chakra. C'est pourquoi, il se redirigea rapidement vers un chemin plus facile, plus rapide, plus séduisant. Il s'agissait d'utiliser ses émotions pour catalyser l'immense réserve de chakra du démon renard, les progrès furent concrets et immédiats. Sa détermination à vouloir être le plus fort fit merveille, au début. En effet, durant ses nombreux combats, il apprit à chevaucher sa colère, à la guider. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile. La moindre contrariété le faisait frissoner de colère. Ce fut à se moment là que le coté moins séduisant de cette manière d'acquérir de la puissance se manifesta à lui.

En effet, il avait du mal à controler ce flux de chakra phénomènal. Et plusieurs fois, lors de ses entraînements, il parvint de justesse à éviter que la neuvième queue de chakra se matérialise. Il s'était dit que plus il effleurait cette limite, plus il apprendrait à la contrôler. Pourtant, parfois le chakra de kyubi tendait à sortir malgré lui tandis que des sentiments de colère s'emparaient de Naruto sans aucune raison.

Naruto était un peu inquiet par rapport à ce problème et il hésita franchement à ne pas tout recommencer avec la première méthode. Il balaya cette idée rapidement, se disant qu'avec sa volonté, il arriverait à empêcher que la neuvième queue se matérialise. Cela faisait environ un an qu'il s'entrainait à jongler avec les ressources de Kyubi, maintenant, il était plus que temps que de perfectionner son rasengan et son Shunshin et d'inventer SA propre technique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hocha la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Il venait de se rendre compte que depuis un petit moment, Hinata essayait de lui parler.

"Oh! Excuse-moi Hinata tu disais?"

Devant lui se tenait une pivoine aux yeux fuyants, qui tentait d'articuler quelques mots. Sans doute des mots d'admiration. Autant être sincère cette attitude l'agacait énormément. Ils avaient 21 ans, Hinata avait passé l'age de faire sa timide.

"Tu sais Hinata, je ne vais pas te manger! Alors si tu pouvais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles!"

Chose incroyable, le rouge de ses joues étaient devenu encore plus vif. Elle soutint un moment le regard de Naruto. La respiraton halentante, le coeur battant tellement vite et tellement fort que Naruto parvenait à l'entendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Naruto, un peu étonné, croisa le regard de Neji qui sourit discrètement.

Naruto en avait connu des filles durant ses trois années de perfectionement en "investigation". Cependant, il n'en avait jamais vu comme Hinata. Il avait vu des filles qui gémissaient sous l'effet d'un massage ou de caresses, d'autres qui frissonaient quand on leur murmurait quelque chose de doux à l'oreil ou quand leur embrassait le front. Mais jamais, il n'avait croisé une fille qui se mettait dans des états pareils à cause d'un regard.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que le temps semblait lui avoir une fois de plus glissé entre les doigts sans qu'il ne le remarqua. Ino s'était carrément endormie sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle s'était d'abord endormie sur l'épaule de Chouji, mais comme ca l'empechait de manger tranquillement, il la poussa du coté de Shikamaru. Shino était parti sans qu'il le remarque, Neji continuait à veiller sur le contenu du verre de Lee. Tenten, passablement émèchée tenait tant bien que mal une conversation avec Sakura dont Naruto ne parvenait pas à comprendre un traitre mot mais qui devait être assez amusante au juger des gloussements répétitifs des deux filles. Kiba avait mystérieusement disparu avec son chien. Sasuke était à coté de lui, il regardait sa bière comme si il s'agissait d'un ennemi à filer. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux tout les deux. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour eux, Naruto semblait vouloir lire Sasuke à travers ses iris noirs dont il observait chacunes des particularités. Ce fut après un très long moment que Sakura boucha la vue et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke qui acquiesa et commanda une nouvelle tournée.

Tenten se dirigea vers Naruto et lui demanda d'une voix un peu trop forte, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant trois ans. Il la regarda dans les yeux, estima qu'il avait toute ses chances s'il voulait passer a nuit avec elle, c'est pourquoi il répondit: "investigation"

"Coooooooooooool! C'est quoi?"

Et Naruto entreprit de lui raconter de la manière la plus drole et émouvante possible quelques unes des ses aventures qu'il avait déjà raconté la veille. Il continuait tandis que tenten fondait littéralement sous son regard azur. Il lui proposa gentillement de la ramener chez elle en se disant que c'était dans la poche. Mais Lee s'interposa disant qu'il était le plus sobre et qu'il la ramenerait volontier.

"Non ce n'est pas la peine Lee, Naruto va me ramener, ne te dérange pas pour rien!" Dit Tenten.

"Mais Tenten?"

"Si tu veux Lee tu peux boire ma bière. je ne l'ai pas encore commencée"Dit inocemment Naruto en lui tendant sa chope encore pleine.

"Mais..."

"Oui oui tu me remercieras plus tard" dit naruto en le faisant boire quasiment de force. Du moins au début car Lee semblait aimer la bière forte et amère, si bien qu'il vida le demi-litre d'une traite sous les manifestations appeurées de Neji.

Tandis que Naruto guidait tenten chez elle, il entendit vaguement derrière lui des cris de frayeurs, des bruits de verres qui tombent par terre et un Neji qui essayait de sermoner Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto était encore à moitié endormi, à ce moment où on n'a juste conscience du bien-être que procure le fait de dormir dans des drap presque propre. Depuis quelques minutes, il sentait un doigt s'entortiller dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage radieux de Tenten...

"Hey..."murmura-t-il en guise de bonjour

"Bien dormi?"demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruto s'étira en guise d'affirmation et jetta un coup d'oeil aux alentour. L'appartement de tenten, c'était un vrai un appart de fille. Propre, net, rangé et sentait bon. Il s'assit sur la coté du lit, posant ses pied par terre.

Voyons voir... 3,6,7,8,9... On a carburé cette nuit.pensa-t-il tandis que les images de la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui revenait peu à peu. Si il avait à carnet, il aurait donné un 18/20 à Tenten. Cette nuit avait été plus que mémorable.

"C'était bien non?"dit Tenten qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit.

"C'était pas mal, ouais..."

"Juste pas mal?"

"C'était bien."

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait rarement passé une nuit aussi torride. Honnêtement, rien de mieux qu'une Kunoichi pour faire l'amour. Naruto sourit légèrement... Quelle souplesse, nom d'un chien! Il se retourna pour demander l'heure.

"17h30 et d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille m'entrainer un peu. Ce soir, j'ai une mission à accomplir avec mon équipe."

Naruto l'attira vers lui, lui proposant un entrainement un peu spécial que Tenten refusa. Argumentant que c'était une fille sérieuse et qu'en plus, elle était déjà assez fatiguée comme ca...

En sortant de chez Tenten, il croisa Lee qui, en grand benêt, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait chez sa coéquipière.

"Oh! Je passais juste voir si elle allait bien..." répliqua innocemment Naruto."En fait, tu t'es bien amusé hier?"

Toujours surexcité, Lee lui raconta que tout s'était très bien passé, sauf qu'un moment, il a eu un trou de mémoire et qu'il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait durant ce laps de temps. La seule chose sure, c'était que quand il avait repris conscience, le restaurant dans lequel ils mangeaient était quasiment en ruine...

"Terrible ca! Bon je dois vite passer chez moi! C'était un plaisir de te parler Lee!"

Lee lui adressa son sourire dents brillantes brillantes comme du crystal exposé à lumière et frappa à la porte de Tenten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rentra chez lui, prit une douche et vérifia l'heure. 18h30, il était encore en retard. Il était censé retrouver le reste de l'équipe sept à 17h00. Il sortit tranquillement chez lui et alla se manger un petit ramen chez Ichiraku.

"2H00 DE RETARD! MAIS TU ETAIS OU?" Hurla Sakura tandis qu'il se dirigea dans leur direction d'un pas tranquil, les mains dans les poches. Kakashi leva la tête de son livre pour l'observer, Sasuke lui tournait le dos.

"Désolé Sakura-chan, j'avais deux trois petites choses à regler avant de venire ici..."

"Ah oui comme quoi?"

"Investigation!"

Kakashi émit un gros soupir, Sakura semblait se resoudre à l'idée que Naruto semblait aussi ponctuel que son sensei. Sasuke lui tournait toujours le dos.

"Bonjour Sasuke!"Fit Naruto en lui faisait une grande claque dans le dos.

"Lache moi, boulet!"

Naruto emit un son qui ressemblait à un "mais" pourtant il explosa de rire quand il vit le visage de son équipier. Une lèvre tuméfiée, un oeil au beurre noire... Naruto lui demanda s'il s'était frité avec un gorille.

"Hn!"

"Aller! Dis moi!"

"Hn!"

"Je ne dirais rien aux autres!"

"Hn!"

Naruto approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Sasuke pour lui demander à voix basse si c'était Sakura qui lui avait fait ca...

"Hn!"

"Oh! Sakura-chan, je ne savais pas que tu aimais frapper tes AIEUH! Ca fait mal, Sakura!"

"Ca t'apprendra!"gronda-t-elle " Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Lee qui a bu par mégarde un peu d'alcool."

Naruto éclata de rire à nouveau. Sasuke Uchiwa, le type qui avait fait tomber Orochimaru et toute sa clique s'était fait étalé dans une bagarre d'ivrogne...

"Hn!"

"Bon les enfants, on se calme! Aujourd'hui on a une mission à accomplir!" essaya de temperer Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Des ninjas errants..."murmura Naruto.

C'était ca leur mission, expulser la concurrence de Konoha, d'une manière douce si possible. Dans les alentours de Konoha avait immigré une bande de ninja qui ne semblait appartenir à aucun village et qui s'accaparait au moyen de prix défiants toutes concurrences une partie de la clientèle de konoha. Mais si ca n'avait été que ca, la mission aurait été d'expulser la concurrence de gré. Seulement, il était apparut que tout ces ninjas errants étaient en fait des ninjas déserteurs d'autres pays. Konoha n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devait absolument se débarrasser de cette bande tant que les autres villages cachés n'en aient entendu parlé.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une mission banale, mais ce n'était pas non plus une grande mission. Sauf que Naruto savait par expérience que dés qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire, elle s'enlisait dans des complots de fous. omme par exemple, le jour ou il avait été engagé pour récuperer un vieux katana sans aucune valeur qui s'est avèrer plus tard être le symbole de royauté d'un pays éloigné. Il en avait bavé pour empêcher qu'une guerre écate entre les deux puissances militaires en question. Il avait même été considéré comme un héro. C'était sa première mission.

"C'est pas digne de nous!" rala Naruto.

Après de nombreuses recherches dans une ambiance de mauvaise humeur, ils finirent par trouver l'un de ces ninjas et l'immobilisèrent sans aucun problème.

"Calme-toi!"ordonna Kakashi au ninja qui tentait vainement de se débattre "nous voulons juste que tu nous conduises à ce qui te sert de chef!"

Le ninja se calma immédiatement et se tut. Kakashi lui demanda calmement de le conduire à celui qui dirigeait la bande de ninja errant mais il ne récoltait qu'un sourire moqueur et un regard provocatuer en guise de réponse.

Sasuke enclencha ses Sharingans afin d'interroger leur "source" mais un geste de Kakashi lui fit comprendre que des présences hostiles les observaient.

"Nous sommes venu en paix!" déclara le ninja copieur d'une voix claire et forte "Nous voulons juste parler à votre chef!"

Naruto s'était assis en soupirant sur une pierre sous le regard désapprobateur de Sakura. Décidemment, cette mission puait, il le savait bien! Mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais! Ils devaient avoir l'air bête tous les quatre! Sasuke et Sakura à guetter le moindre mouvement ennemi, et Kakashi à parler dans le vide comme ca!

"Ca craint!" Soupira Naruto assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

L'équipe 7 resta ainsi un très long moment. Naruto huma l'air, ils étaient encore là. Les ennemis ou il ne savait pas trop bien comment les appeler!

"Ils sont encore là?"Demanda Sasuke

"Evidemment, Baka!" répondit tranquillement Naruto en volant la parole à Kakashi.

"Ecoutez-moi le spécialiste! Tu es bien comme ca? Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer non plus?"Ironisa Sasuke en voyant la pose décontractée de son rival.

"Moi au moins je sais où ils sont..."

"Et bien dis le nous!"faillit s'emporter Sasuke.

"Nan! Je ne te le dirais pas à toi!"rétorqua Naruto en se retenant de rire tandis que Sasuke affichait un rictus étrange quand on est habitué à voir sa tête d'inexpressif. Sakura et kakashi soupièrent en même temps.

"Et le travail d'équipe alors?"demanda simplement ce dernier.

"Combien sont-ils Naruto?"demanda Sakura

"Il y a quatre femmes dont une jeune fille, et dix hommes! Faites gaffes! Il y en a un qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis au moins trois jours! et attendez... Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a mangé des ramens il y a peu!"S'exclama le shinobi sous le regard incrédule et peu flatteur de Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de me regarder comme ca, ca me met mal à l'aise!"

L'Uchiwa lui demanda comment il distinguait les femmes des hommes à l'odeur.

" Ca! Quand tu seras un expert en investigation..."

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un jeune ninja qui marchait en leur direction.

"Je suis chargé de vous guider."dit le ninja en s'incliant vers Kakashi.

Ca sent mauvais, se disait Naruto, pourquoi les autres continuaient à les surveiller. De toute évidence, Kakashi avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose ne te tournait pas rond. C'est alors que Naruto comprit, mais trop tard! Avant d'avoir pu crier une mise en garde, le ninja essaya de sauter sur Kakashi qui l'évita, et une immense explosion rendit momentanément aveugle Naruto qui se retira le plus vite possible du nuage de poussière.

Quand les conditions de visions furent de nouveaux optimales, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu les trois autres.

"Et merde!"jura-t-il "Pourquoi ce crétin s'est fait explosé?"

Il en avait ras le bol. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais faire une mission de vrai ninja? Une mission qui serait un modèle de finesse et de subtilité! Pourquoi étais-ce toujours pour lui qu'il y avait des explosions et des combats necessitant des jutsus devastateurs?

"Montrez-vous ou je viens vous chercher!" Cria Naruto.

Aussitôt, sept shinobis l'encerclèrent.

Le ninja blond hocha de la tête, exasperé.

"C'est ca que vous appelez être shinobi? Vous mettre à sept pour eclater quelqu'un?"

Aucun ne répondit.

"Bon alors, je vais vous montrer une super technique pas du tout pour les..." C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau tombé dans un piège. Une barrière de sceaux. Il fut littéralement soufflé par l'explosion quelques mètres plus loin.

Ca fait mal, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il entendait la voix d'un ninja s'étonner qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau après une telle explosion.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Naruto se releva.

"Ah! Ca fait mal..."haleta-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car de nombreux Kunais s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le faisant tomber à nouveau par terre.

"C'est quoi ce type?"entendit-il dire "Après une explosion pareille..."

Naruto se releva à nouveau.

"Là! Ca fait vraiment très..." Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une lame lui prit son bras et le transperca ensuite de part en part au niveau du plexus. Il parvint à s'emparer de la lame en s'entaillant méchamment la main.

D'un pas titubant, il ramassa son bras et le colla contre son épaule comme si il voulait le ressouder. Il tomba par terre à nouveau en éclatant d'un rire hystérique.

Les ninjas autour de lui ne réagissait plus. Une explosion mortelle, une dizaine de Kunai, un bras coupé et un point vital transpercé. Il aurait du être mort et ne pas rire comme un fou à lier.

Naruto se releva en hurlant de rire, essuyant de son bras coupé, les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

"Les gars..."haleta-t-il en plaquant son bras manquant contre son épaule qui saignait abondamment, dévoilant à ses ennemis ses pupilles devenues rouges.

"... Vous m'avez fait un mal de chien!" termina-t-il rageusement tandis que son bras s'était à nouveau ressoudé et que toute ses blessures semblaient guerir à une vitesse prdigieuse sous le regard terrifé des sept ninjas ennemis, une aura meurtrière les clouant littéralement sur place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke courait à travers la forêt, il avait laissé Sakura et Kakashi se débrouillé face au quatre ninja restant, lui-même en avait supprimé trois au passage avec une facilité deconcertante alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre Naruto et l'aider face aux autres.

Sasuke savait que Naruto était celui qui avait le moins progressé de tous, il espèrait juste qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer avant qu'il puisse intervenir.

"Tiens bon Naruto!"murmura-il avant d'accèlerer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une dizaine de minute était passée, Naruto était couché sur l'herbe douce, les yeux et la bouche entrouverte comme si il venait d'accèder à un plaisir encore jamais atteint de toute sa vie. Il restait sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées à regarder le ciel d'un bleu azur et pure, sans aucun nuage. Venant troubler son champs de vision, une mauvaise herbe un peu plus haute que les autres lui donnait l'impression d'infini.

"Ah... C'était rafraichissant!"

Puis dans ce qui lui restait d'extase, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

"Naruto!"

C'était Sasuke, le beau, le grand, le puissant Sasuke. Des spectacles comme ca, il devait en avoir vu des milliers non? Alors pourquoi tant de surprise dans sa voix d'habitude si impassible.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il était témoin d'un tableau étonnant. C'était l'odeur du sang qui l'avait amené ici! Jamais il n'aurait cru que Naruto soit capable de faire une chose pareille.

Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y enlever le sang qui coulait encore. Le sang d'un de ses nombreux ennemis qui gisaient autour de lui.

"Naruto, lève-toi tu baignes dans le sang!"

D'un mouvement lent, il s'assit regardant droit devant lui, tentant de retenir cette sensation plenitude désormais fugace qui l'avait submergé il y a peu. Un liquide s'écoulant tout le long de son dos lui arracha un frisson. D'un geste de la main, il essuya le liquide qui semblait partir de la base de ses cheveux pour continuer vers le bas de son dos. Quand il regarda sa main, elle dégoulinait de sang. D'un mouvement un peu hagard, il observa un Sasuke dont le visage reflètait l'incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce..."

"Les gens changent Sasuke! Je te l'ai déjà dit."

Les deux ninjas sentirent la présence de Sakura qui étouffa un cris d'exclamation. Refusant de faire ce lien si facile entre voir une mare de sang avec de nombreux corps éparpillés sur un petit périmètre et un Naruto à la peau et aux cheveux rougit.

"Naruto? Que s'est-il passé?"

Le ninja maculé de sang ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour s'éloigner.

Sakura cria pour l'arrêter

"Ils n'avaient pas mérité de..."

"C'était des ennemis!" coupa Naruto "C'était eux où moi!"

"Mais... tant de cruauté?"

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules et s'en alla.

L'équipe était maintenant obligé d'éliminer les autres ninjas errants, c'est pourquoi ils continuèrent leur route àtravers la forêt. Kakashi n'avait fait aucune remarque à Naruto malgré le regard insistant de Sakura. Sasuke s'était renfermé, surveillant du coin de l'oeil Naruto qui se contentait d'arborer un rictus terrifiant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir là, Naruto était chargé de monter la garde. Seul, assis sur un rocher, il contemplait la lune. Il s'était encore laissé emporté durant le dernier combat, et la facon dont l'avait regardé ses deux équipiers l'avaient vraiment blessé. Avait-il changé à ce point là? Avait-il eu raison de choisir de choisir de se battre en laissant Kyubi lui donner un coup de main? Plus il avancait, plus il se disait qu'il s'était planté. Lors d'un combat, sa colère prenait des proportions démesurées. Dès que quelque chose le contrariait, il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas casser tous ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était fort mais à quel prix?

"Naruto? C'est mon tour..."

"Ce n'est pas la peine Sakura, j'ai besoin de réflechir, retourne te coucher."

Il voulait être seul. Il voulait retourner quelques semaines plus tot quand, il goutait à sa solitude qu'il avait appris à aimer au fur et à mesure de son entraînement. Cette solitude qu'il avait tellement fuis, il y a si longtemps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il passe Naruto?"

Naruto haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Il voulait juste être seul, ce n'était quand même pas trop demandé.

"J'en ai parlé à Sasuke. On ne te reconnait plus..."

Naruto serra les machoires en ecarquillant les yeux. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, et on lui faisait la morale. Sa colère menacait de déborder comme de l'eau dans une bassine qu'on secoue trop. Elle lui parlait, lui essayait de garder son calme. Il se disait que c'était Sakura, que s'il y avait une personne au monde qui pouvait venir le déranger c'était bien elle. Il se promit de ne plus perdre les pédalles devant elle.

"...raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois dernières années."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Investigation et un petit peu d'entrainement." Il se leva pour aller se coucher.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Sasuke faisait semblant de dormir, la main proche de son kunai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'équipe 7 passa tout le lendemain à chercher d'éventuelles traces de ninjas mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien concluant. Ils commencaient à manquer de vivre et ca ne leur disaient rien de passer la moitié de leur journée à chasser pour pouvoir se nourir.

"Bon, personnellement, je veux bien continuer à les chercher... si vous êtes tous d'accord!"dit Kakashi "On vote? Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour continuer les recherches lèvent le bras."

Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura levèrent la main. Naruto, les mains dans les poches, les regardait de la même manière que s'il voyait des gamins jouer à un cache cache.

Sasuke soupira." Voilà, nous sommes tous pour continuer. Alors on ferait mieux de ne pas trop tarder."

"Moi je ne suis pas d'accord!" dit calmement Naruto en s'asseyant confortablement dos contre un arbre.

"Si Naruto n'est pas d'accord..."conclut Kakashi.

"...on s'en fiche!"coupa Sasuke agacé.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce que l'Uchiwa allait bien lui sortir comme argument? La question de Sakura fut la même mais en plus polie.

"On s'en fiche de son avis, ce n'est qu'un Gennin! Il n'a pas les capacités pour prendre des décisions concernant le groupe."

Kakashi se tint le front de la main, Sakura adressa un regard plein de reproches à Sasuke qui avait tourné le dos à Naruto.

"Sasuke!"l'appella ce dernier"Aujourd'hui, tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus te la ramener..."

"Ou sinon?"Ricana l'Uchiwa .

Naruto se releva et se planta devant Sasuke.

"Je suis peut-être un genin, mais toi! Tu l'as eu où ton titre de Jounins? C'est comment qu'on passe jounin du coté d'Orochimaru? Tuer 10 personnes pour être genin, 100 pour devenir chuunins et 1000 pour ête jounin? Allez 300 si on a les faveurs de la face de serpent. Alors arrète de me prendre la tête. Je n'ai pas de lecon à prendre d'un type comme toi!"

"Tu ne sais rien Naruto!"ragea l'Uchiwa "Tu débarques comme ca et tu me critiques alors que je..."

"...Ne me fais pas rire! Arrète de faire comme si tu étais une victime des circonstances! C'est toi qui a choisi d'aller chez Orochimaru."

"Naruto, tu me fais chier!" écuma Sasuke. Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire sonore.

"Et alors, Sasuke-kun?"ironisa-t-il à son tour"Tu vas me faire comme à Orochimaru? Enfin si tu lui as fait quelques choses!"

"Et toi alors? Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces quatre dernières années à part tes investigations? Tu n'as pas progresser et tu fais le malin devant moi."

Silence. Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke et se mit à marcher en direction du village.

"D'un autre coté, si tu étais aussi fort que tu le prétends, tu aurais déjà fait la peau à ton cher frère."déclara Naruto d'un air innocent "C'est vrai ca, en fait! Comment se porte l'Akatsuki? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y a quelques semaines, ils ont été faire un tour du coté du son, non?"

Sasuke afficha un rictus qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

"Je n'étais pas au courant!"

"Evidemment, evidemment!"plaisanta Naruto "Si tu avais été au courant, ton héroique réapparition à Konoha prendrait un tout autre sens. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Ca suffit, Naruto! Ne parle pas pas comme si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé!"intervint Kakashi qui avait pensé à tort que les laisser se prendre la tête allait les calmer et non les remonter encore plus.

"Non ca suffit vous!"S'emporta Naruto "Arrètez vos gamineries, je me fous complètement de ce que Sasuke a bien pu faire ces dernières années! On rentre!"

Kakashi, sans se départir de son calme, lui demanda de quel droit il leur donnait des ordres.

"Vous savez très bien qu'on ne trouvera personne avant plusieurs jours et si ca se trouve, tout ces ninjas 'errants' ont changé de pays! Reflechissez un peu! On en a massacré une quinzaine en une demi heure à peine!"

"Mais si..."

"Et bien on reviendra! Mais avec des vivres en suffisance et des informations sures. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête inutilement. Autant attendre leur réaction..."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais au lieu de bouffer du nez à Sasuke, n'aurais-tu pas pu simplement exposer ton point de vue comme n'importe quel ninja le ferait à ses équipiers? C'est ca le travail d'équipe..."

Une moue de Naruto fit clairement comprendre aux autres ce qu'il pensait du travail d'équipe. Le silence s'installa, lourd et genant.

"Je suis d'accord avec Naruto!"admit Kakashi "Au pire, nous reviendrons avec des informations sures."

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha en silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour même, après avoir laissé Kakashi le soin de présenter un rapport à Tsunade, Naruto se dirigea naturellement chez Ichiraku pour obtenir sa ration quotidienne de ramen.

"Naruto?"

L'interressé se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Tenten qui ne semblait pas vraiment décontractée.

"Ah salut Tenten! Ta mission s'est bien passée?"

"Oui, oui mais je voulais te demander si...enfin j'aimerais vraiment savoir si la nuit dernière tu..."

Naruto la laissa un peu ramer dans sa propre confusion.

" Si quoi?"demanda-t-il au bout d'un bon moment. Tenten lui rappellait furieusement Hinata, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

La kunoichi hocha la tête brusquement et regarda Naruto avec son air habituel. "Est ce que, cette nuit a eu une signification pour toi?"

La première pensée de Naruto fut: Et meeeeeerde!

Pourquoi certaines filles étaient incapable de comprendre qu'une nuit, c'était juste une nuit. Rien de plus. Il écouta Tenten tenir un discour très flatteur à son propos.

"C'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte du genre garcon que tu étais..."

"Je sais, je suis quelqu'un de génial." Déclara Naruto d'un air presque compatissant pour Tenten.

"C'est vrai!"s'écria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'eut voulu "Tu es mignon, marrant, plein d'attention, doux et quand j'étais avec toi, je me sentais...juste bien!"acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Naruto fut pris d'un élan de pitié pour sa conquète d'un soir qui lui faisait une déclaration comme ca, sans se renseigner sur le numéro.

"Tu es amoureuse de moi, Tenten?"

Après un moment d'hésitation elle murmura qu'elle en avait l'impression.

Naruto n'avait pas le coeur à la faire souffrir. Une fille qui venait comme ca spontanément lui faire une déclaration, ca le faisait fondre. Il la serra dans ses bras un long moment et la raccompagna chez elle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Naruto sortit de chez Tenten, le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Il se sentait un peu coupable tout de même de faire vivre une illusion à la kunoichi mais elle semblait tellement heureuse. En plus, il avait eu droit à des ramens à volonté gratuit. Que demander de plus? Point noir, Tenten commencait à echauffauder des projets d'avenir commun.

"J'aurais du lui mettre un rateau tout compte fait." Conclut Naruto d'un air indifférent en haussant les épaules. Il se promit de lui dire ce qu'il "ressentait" la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau.

"Naruto?" L'interressé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jiraya cette fois-ciet un jeune garcon qui devait probablement être son nouvel élève.

Une colère sourde grandit en lui. Il savait que Jiraya avait été aussi direct avec lui dans le but de le secouer mais sa douleur était là. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il considèrait le Sannin comme son père spirituel. Non, un père tout court.

"Oh Naruto! Tu as changé!"

"C'est ca votre nouvel élève?"demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

Comme lui, il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds. On aurait dit le quatrième en plus jeune. Il lui ressemblait de manière encore plus frappante que Naruto.

"C'est vrai qu'il ressemble au quatrième..."

Jiraya se grattait la tête d'un aire gené. Apparemment soulagé...

"...même si il est vraiment faible."

Le jeune ninja le défia du regard.

Non mais je rêve , pensa Naruto, cette crevette veut se battre contre moi?

"Arrète de me regarder comme ca! Tu n'as vraiment pas la force de frimer devant d'autres ninjas, gamin!"

"T'es qui toi d'abord?"demanda l'apprenti de Jiraya.

"Présente toi au moins au lieu de me demander qui je suis!"

"Je suis..."

"Pas envie de le savoir..." dit Naruto en s'éloignant d'eux.

"EH! On ne tourne pas le dos comme ca impoli! Quel manque de respect!"

"Justement, crevette! Je ne te respecte pas!"

"Tu verras! Quand je serais Hokkage, tu..."

"Quand je serais quoi?"demanda Naruto en s'arrêtant.

"...Hokkage Baka! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?"

"Pfff! Tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour être Hokkage gamin!"

"QUOI? Tu verras, je serai Hokkage et tu seras bien obligé de reconnaitre..."

"Si tu veux être Hokkage, tu as interêt d'être au moins aussi fort que moi..."

"Pardon?"

Jiraya intervint:

"Ah oui. Le rêve de Naruto est de devenir Hokkage!"

"Je m'en fous!" hurla le jeune shinobi "je serais le prochain Hokkage et je t'ecraserai!"

Naruto sourit.

"Etre Hokkage, il faut être cinglé pour vouloir devenir quelque chose comme ca!"

"Ca veut dire que tu es aussi cinglé que moi! Baka, tu te casses toi même! Tu dis ca alors que tu veux..."

"...Je ne veux pas devenir Hokkage gamin! Jiraya à tout faux! Et si tu continues à suivre ses enseignements, tu deviendrais aussi mauvais que lui."

"HEIN? TU VAS T'EXCUSER TOUT..."hurla le ninja tandis que Jiraya le retenait en regardant Naruto d'un oeil étonné.

"... Tu es faible, Crevette! Avec un seul doigt je pourrais t'envoyer à l'hopital! ALORS TA GUEULE!" termina Naruto en hurlant de colère.

Le jeune ninja se tut et fronca des sourcils. Puis, d'un seul coup, il disparut du champs de vision de Naruto. Apparement, ce gamin maitrisait déjà le Shunshin no jutsu. C'est vrai qu'il était talentueux. Bien plus que lui, cependant cela ne suffirait pas.

Le jeune Shinobi avait voulu apparaitre juste derrière Naruto et l'achever avec un rasengan mais trop vite pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose, il s'était retrouvé à terre avec un pied sur la tête tandis que naruto lui faisait une clef de bras.

"Enlève ton pied de ma tête!" tenta d'articuler le shinobi alors que Naruto appuyait de plus en plus.

"Ca suffit Naruto!" soupira le sannin légendaire.

Naruto se releva:

"Shunshin no jutsu et Rasengan... Tu ne devrais pas montrer tes meilleures techniques à tout le monde comme ca!"

"La ferme!"cria le jeune ninja blessé dans sa fierté. Jiraya lui mit la main sur l'épaule et d'un sourire rassurant lui demanda de partir.

"Mais..."

"Je dois lui parler...seul à seul!"

Le jeune shinobi parti, Naruto et Jiraya se retrouvèrent face à face.

"Tu es devenu plus fort Naruto..."

"Ca vous dit de boire un verre?"

Une demi heure plus tard, Jiraya et son ancien élève se retrouvèrent dans un bar à siroter de l'alcool.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu humilié comme ca, Naruto? M'en voulais-tu encore de t'avoir..."

"Je ne vous en veux pas!"mentit Naruto "Je n'avais plus besoin de vous de toute manière!"

Jiraya fronca des sourcils:"Alors pourquoi?"

"Vous enseignez ce genre de techniques stupides à vos élèves, ils se croient invincibles et les utilisent à tort et à travers comme la tantôt et puis meurent... Parce que ton élève va mourir, avec sa fierté idiote à toujours brailler qu'il deviendra Hokkage!"

"Tu étais comme ca aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps et tu n'en es pas mort!"

"Moi, c'était différent. Et puis, j'ai changé. Heureusement!"

"Je pensais que tu serais plus sympa, après tout vous partagez le même rêve."

Naruto hocha de la tête.

"Non, merci. La place de Hokkage, je la lui laisse à ton imbécile d'élève! Si il y arrive, sans se faire tuer...Et de toute facon, il se fera tuer en étant Hokkage. Autant qu'il crève tout de suite."

"Protèger le village quitte à mourir, c'est un sacrifice que n'importe quel Hokkage doit être capable de réaliser! Je pensais que tu le comprendrais..."

"Seul un type comme moi pourrait devenir Hokkage! Mais ca ne m'interresse plus trop, en tout cas plus pour l'instant."

Ils terminèrent chacun leur verre d'une traite. Jiraya sentait qu'il s'avancait sur un terrain miné. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu décu. Le Naruto braillard n'était plus qu'une facade derrière laquelle se tenait un Naruto plus...impacable.

"Je vois que tu as fini par maitriser le Shunshin no jutsu."

"Ouais, et mon Rasengan aussi. Mais, c'est un secret. J'ai montré le Shunshin qu'à toi et ton élève. Le rasengan, même si je peux le faire d'une main sans problème, je crée tout de même un clone pour l'executer en temps normal. Histoire de prendre par surprise vous comprenez? Je n'ai vrament pas besoin de me battre à pleine puissance, alors autant me sous estimer"

"C'est bien, et tu t'es créé une technique spéciale?"

"Ouais, et à coté de ca, le Rasengan, c'est rien du tout..."

"Oh! Et c'est quoi?"

"Secret! Ou sinon j'ai amélioré vos techniques d'investigations..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La deuxième année d'entrainement de Naruto. Il pouvait le dire sans honte, il en avait chier...grave. Cette deuxième étape qu'il avait lui meme intitulé la maitrise, lui avait fait se remettre en question de nombreuses fois. Sur le pourquoi de sa vie, le pourquoi de ses rêves... En effet, Naruto avait souvent des passages à vide avant de progresser subitement de manière parfois effrayante. Même pour lui.

Pour essayer de combler ses lacunes, il lui fallait un but en beton, même inconsciemment. Son but était je vais devenir plus fort pour qu'on me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur. Son rêve était de devenir Hokkage.

A chaque essais, il se disait. Si je n'y arrive pas, je ne deviendrais jamais Hokkage. Au tout début, cet objectif lui donnait des ailes. Puis au fur et à mesure, comme un jouet qu'on remonte trop souvent, ca marchait de moins en moins bien. Sa volonté vacillait. S'en suivit une periode de depression, ou il se demandait pourquoi il voulait devenir Hokkage. Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait provoquer en lui ce déclic?

Il se rappellait quand il était petit, il était friand d'une série télévisée qui passait tout les jours de ce temps. C'était l'histoire d'un petit garcon orphelin qui était à la recherche de son père. Au bout de quelques temps de recherche, le petit garcon se rendit compte qu'il était un psy, donc une personne possèdant des pouvoirs psychiques, et que son père était un psy de grande renommée célèbre parmis les siens. Pour pouvoir le rencontrer, le petit garcon du affronter de terribles épreuves et devenir le plus grand psy de son époque. Au fur et à mesure des aventures, le héro grandissait et devenait de plus en plus fort. Il devint le plus grand psy de toute sa génération mais il ne trouva jamais son père malgré ses recherches. Cependant, sa volonté, sa gentillesse, son espièglerie et son ouverture d'esprit aussi suscita l'admiration et il se fit plein d'amis. A la fin de cette série, Naruto s'était identifié à ce personnage qui lui ressemblait tellement.

Ca ne tenait qu'à ca? Avait-il faconné son caractère selon son héro préféré? Naruto en vint à s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi stupide. La vie était différente d'une série B. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été prèt à se sacrifier pour un village qui le méprisait, pour des amis qui l'abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'inquiéter pour d'autres qui ne le considèreraient jamais comme quelqu'un d'important à leurs yeux.

Puis au fil des jours, il en vint à apprecier sa solitude. C'était une voie difficile à suivre, mais au moins il était libre. Tout avait un prix. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. S'il voulait être Hokkage, ce devait être pour lui-même.

Alors, il continua son entrainement, puis au bout de longues semaines, il parvint à créer un Rasengan d'une seule main. Il le perfectionna puis s'attaqua au Shunshin. Maitriser le Shunshin no Jutsu revenait à être fort. Au point d'approcher le quatrième. Il essayait encore et encore mais à chaque fois, il mordait la poussière.

Puis un jour, après une semaine d'entrainement intensif stérile, il s'écroula dos contre terre. En contemplant le ciel, il en vint à se demander ce qu'il foutait là à s'entrainer. La réponse vint d'elle même: pour être plus fort. Mais pourquoi? Pour être Hokkage? Encore un des pilliers de sa volonté qui s'écroulait. Pourquoi voulait-il devenir plus fort? Il du s'avouer, même si ca lui en coutait beaucoup, qu'il avait juste envie d'en mettre plein la vue aux autres. Il se dit alors que c'était nul comme raison. Il s'était promis quelques temps plus tôt de ne plus accorder la moindre importance au regard des autres. Il s'était jurer d'agir comme bon lui plairait. Mais pour agir comme il le voulait, il se devait au moins d'être fort.

Pour être affranchi des autres, il fallait être fort. Il fallait qu'il devienne assez fort pour qu'il puisse se passer du regard des autres.

Il s'entraina alors avec rage puis, un beau matin, il parvint à faire un Shunshin sur plusieurs mètres sans tomber, puis sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres enfin sur plusieurs centaines de mètre.

Un an était passé depuis qu'il avait commencé à parfaire ses techniques. Il était temps maintenant qu'il développe SA propre technique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et Naruto titubait gaiement au coté de Jiraya dans les rues sombres de Konoha.

"Naruto" beugla celui-ci "J'ai toujours su que tu étais un mec bien! Un élève digne du quatrième, révolutionner ainsi toutes les techniques d'investigations que je t'ai apprises. Tu es vraiment un génie!"

Jiraya porta un toast à Naruto avec un verre imaginaire et s'étala par terre.

"Ero-Sennin"répondit l'ancien apprenti tout aussi saoul que son maître."C'est parce que vous avez un été un guide pour moi et franchement si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais nulle part à l'heure qu'il est!"

"NARUTO!"s'exclama Jiraya en tendant les bras.

"ERO-SENNIN!"répondit Naruto non moins fort.

"DANS MES BRAS!" crièrent-ils tout les deux en s'enlacant virilement.

Se promettant, une amitié immortelle et indéfectible, ils se séparèrent au bout d'une heure de chansons paillardes chantées à tue-tête dans tout Konoha.

Naruto se retrouva seule à se diriger vers son appartement. Se diriger était un grand mot! Disons qu'il longeait les murs pour ne pas se casser la figure. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

J'ai merdé, pensa-t-il dans les brumes de l'alcool, pourquoi j'ai bu autant que le pervers?

Au coin de la rue, Naruto tenta de traverser mais s'étala lamentablement par terre.

"Ca tourne!" se plaignit Naruto tandis qu'il commencait à sentir les ramens qu'il avait mangé auparavant remonter désagréablement.

Il se releva et longa la rue d'une démarche plus qu'incertaine. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'étala sur l'asphalte. Decretant soudain que la bordure du trotoire n'était pas si inconfortable que cela, il posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux.

Un rêve. Deux longues jambes devant lui alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, une voix apaisante, une présence féminine et réconfortante, des mains douces et chaleureuses, un visage qu'il ne parvient pas à distinguer, la fraicheur de draps propres, une sensation de bien être et de serennité. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Vaguement, il entendit une porte se refermer avec douceur.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son lit.

"Comment j'ai fait pour rentrer moi?"

Il se leva, le cerveau complètement embrumé, et voulu laver une des assiettes de la pile de vaisselles sales qu'il n'avait pas encore faite. Ses mains rencontrèrent le vide. Stupéfait, il constata que la vaisselle avait été faite.

Qaund il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que son appartement était nickel. Il pensa un court instant au rêve qu'il avait fait puis hocha la tête en riant. La seule conclusion possible, selon lui, était que quand il buvait de trop, il était pris d'un femmedeménagite aigue et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ranger son appartement.

Se promettant de sortir encore plus que d'habitude, il se dirigea au point de rendez-vous qui avait été fixé par Kakashi. Il était déjà deux heures en retard et il devait encore passer chez Ichiraku.

"Dur la vie de ninjas..."soupira-t-il en claquant la porte de son appartement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

"TROIS HEURES ET DEMI! CE N'EST MÊME PLUS UN RETARD, C'EST UNE DESERTION!"Hurla Sakura.

"Mais quel boulet!" il n'était même pas besoin de reconnaître la voix pour savoir qui parlait...

"C'est vrai quoi, Naruto! Tu exagères!"Conclut Kakashi un peu lassé de ces retards à répétitions car aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître le ninja copieur ne supportait pas les gens non pointilleux sur l'horaire.

"Pardon, pardon! Mais j'avais des trucs à faire!"S'excusa le ninja blond d'un air gêné pas naturel du tout.

"C'est qu'on va finir par y croire!"Murmura Sasuke assez fort pour que toute l'équipe l'entende.

"Bon assez perdu de temps!" dit Naruto tandis que le visage de Sakura passait du rouge au bleu." C'est quoi la mission aujourd'hui, Kakashi senseï ?"Questionna-t-il en prenant l'air du brave petit garçon premier de classe et lèche botte qui se mettait en avant...

Kakashi ignora le cri de rage de Sakura et expliqua d'une voix calme que leur mission serait une mission de récupération.

"Et que va-t-on récupérer?"Demanda Naruto avec entrain. Peut-être que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait faire une mission de vrai ninja: Un modèle de rapidité, de subtilité et de discrétion. Enfin, le temps était venu! Enfin la mission digne du ninja d'élite qu'il était...

"Deux Chuunin et un jounin se sont fait capturer ! Nous devons les récupérer. Si possible discrètement, mais je crois qu'on ne pourra pas éviter le combat. C'est pourquoi cette mission nous a été assignée."

...ou pas!

"Bon vous avez vingt minutes pour vous préparer!"

Cette fois-ci, tous furent prêt à temps et partirent donc presque gaiement en mission. Enfin, non pas gaiement du tout, sauf pour Naruto. Sakura avait repris sa teinte habituelle et Sasuke était resté avec son air... Uchiwesque.

Ils traversèrent les forêts et les montagnes sans s'accorder la moindre pause, continuant inlassablement leur route. On aurait pu croire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient surpuissants. Mais non, c'était juste que Naruto refusait de s'arrêter avant que Sasuke ne réclame lui même une pause! Kakashi s'était bien arrêté une fois pour forcer le groupe à ne plus continuer mais il fut superbement ignoré par l'Uchiwa et son rival. Comment forcer des gamins plus fort que lui à faire une petite pause? Il essaya la voix autoritaire, ce qui n'attira qu'un rire méprisant de Naruto. Il essaya même de les raisonner, ce qui lui attira leurs superbes indifférences. Il avait même essayé de les arrêter de force, ce qui avait causé l'effet inverse, les deux ninjas récalcitrant avaient accéléré la cadence pour échapper aux tentatives d'immobilisations de Kakashi. Refusant de se mettre à genoux, Kakashi accéléra dans le but de les épuiser. Mais Naruto semblait tout bonnement inépuisable, quant à Sasuke, au vu de son visage, il semblait avoir assez de réserves pour faire deux ou trois fois le tour du monde sans interruption.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout d'un long voyage, sans pause, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Ils se firent tous plus prudents, même Naruto semblait apparemment avoir oublié sa petite compétition. Kakashi était vraiment confiant en la force de son équipe et c'était pourquoi il avait décidé de la séparer en deux. Lui et Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Lui et Sakura : parce que c'était lui le plus expérimenté et que Sakura n'avait quasiment plus aucune expérience des missions extérieures, chose qu' il avait remarqué quand ils avaient été récupérer Sasuke à deux. Naruto et Sasuke, d'abord parce qu'il était sur que dans une mission pareille, il pouvait leur faire confiance et ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient capable de se débrouiller tout seuls. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il leurs dirait...

La vraie raison était surtout qu'il était chargé d'une autre mission avec Sakura. Il avait reçu comme directive de n'y mêler ni Sasuke, ni Naruto.

Kakashi s'était brusquement arrêté et fit signe au reste de l'équipe 7 de s'approcher de lui.

"Bon pour cette mission, on se sépare en groupes de deux! On se retrouve ici le plus tôt possible."

"Je vais avec Sakura!"Dit Sasuke comme si cela allait de soi.

"Moi, je vais avec Kakashi alors!" en conclut Naruto.

"Pas question! Je vais avec Sakura"contredit Kakashi en prenant l'épaule de la kunoïchi" et..."

"PITIE! NOOON, pas lui!"Implora Naruto.

"T'en fait pas un peu trop, là?"Demanda Sakura d'une voix lasse.

"Pas question que je traîne avec ce boulet..."murmura Sasuke.

"Tu me cherches ou..."

"CA SUFFIT!" S'écria Sakura " J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS QUERELLES DE GAMINS!"

S'ensuivit une longue tirade de la kunoïchi qui enchaînait les remarques cinglantes sur leur niveau intellectuel et leur maturité. Pendant deux minutes, les deux ninjas en question étaient bouches bées. Naruto, d'habitude brailleur, se taisait craignant un peu le "super-coup-de-poing-spécial-pervers-et-garcon-chiant" que Sakura avait hérité de Tsunade.

Par contre, c'était la première fois pour Sasuke que Sakura lui hurlait dessus. Alors, de son visage imperturbable, il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut fini de déverser toute sa colère et sa frustration sur eux et quand ce fut fait, il haussa des épaules et lui lança d'un air dédaigneux:

"Sakura, t'es lourdes!"

Kakashi, le regard amusé, se contentait de ne pas rire. Naruto quand à lui, observait Sasuke avec compassion, d'abord parce que cette réplique le faisait passer pour un pauvre con, ensuite parce qu'au vu du visage de Sakura, il allait se prendre le méga-punch spécial mis au point par Tsunade! Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait encaisser!

"JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE GAMINE! TU NE M'IMPRESSIONNES PAS AVEC TES...TES..."

Irritée de la situation, triplement irritée du fait qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, elle leva la main et gifla... Naruto.

"Mais t'es cinglée!"S'écria ce dernier horrifié"T'as tes règles ou..."

Une deuxième gifle vola:

"Mais ...ARRETE!"

Naruto s'était reculé à une distance respectable de la kunoïchi, et remarqua que si il avait reçu les gifles, c'étaient parce que Sasuke s'était déjà écarté.

"Calmez-vous!"Rappella à l'ordre Kakashi en s'approchant de Sakura.

CLACK!

Le chef de l'équipe 7 se tenait la joue droite, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux autres étaient déjà partis loin de la kunoïchi.

"Bon Sakura, calme-toi! Ils sont déjà partis alors ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver!"

La kunoïchi inspira et expira un grand coup, recomposa son visage et regarda Kakashi en souriant comme si de rien était.

"On y va?"Demanda t-elle.

Effrayante, pensa Kakashi en acquiesçant.

Sur la route, elle demanda, toujours comme si de rien était si il croyait que les deux "autres" allaient s'en sortir.

"Je pense que si ils restent à deux, ils parviendront à s'entendre. Et puis, nous n'avons pas trop le choix."

Kakashi accéléra le rythme en pensant à ses deux anciens élèves si turbulents, se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour s'entendre.

--------

Vision de Kakashi:

Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient face, l'air sévère.

"Il est temps qu'on mette les points sur les "i"" s'exclama Naruto.

"Ouais, je le crois aussi! Nous décevons Kakashi-senseï!"

Naruto acquiesça: "Travaillons dorénavant en équipe, qu'il soit fière de nous!"

"Serrons nous la main!"

Lentement, ils s'exécutèrent.

"Partenaire?"Demanda Naruto

"Partenaire."Conclut Sasuke

-------

Sakura regardait son senseï dans la lune et se dit qu'il avait sûrement raison à propos de ces deux là.

-----

Vision de Sakura

Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient face, l'air sévère.

"Il est temps qu'on mette les points sur les "i"" s'exclama Naruto.

"Ouais, je le crois aussi! Nous faisons du mal à Sakura!"

Naruto acquiesça: "Soyons amis! Pour le bonheur de Sakura!"

Et chacun prononçant le nom de l'autre, ils s'enlacèrent virilement.

"Ami?"Demanda Naruto

"Ami!"Conclut Sasuke

---

En réalité:

Sasuke était arrivé en plein milieu d'une clairière. Il regarda aux alentours un long moment puis se rendit à l'évidence: Naruto était parti sans lui!

"J'y crois pas!"Pensa-t-il" En plus je ne suis pas sur de bien connaître le chemin..."

Lassé, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui vola au loin ricochant d'arbre en arbre, il se mit en route.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était à l'affût depuis un bon moment, il avait senti la présence de Naruto et essayait de le rattraper. A son grand étonnement, la distance ne diminuait pas. Puis au bout d'un long moment, Il le rattrapa. Il s'était arrêté. Il n'était plus question de faire le moindre bruit. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux en territoire ennemi. Il fallait absolument qu'il le rattrape pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Sasuke voyait Naruto de loin, porter ce qui ressemblait à de gros sac... Il s'approcha et atterrit derrière son équipier.

"Naruto, je..."

Sasuke s'interrompit en voyant les quatre corps que Naruto était en train de cacher sous une montagne de feuilles, de branchages et de boue. Trois Gennin et un Jounin à en juger par leur age.

"Naruto..."soupira Sasuke "Tu as recommencé..."

Inconsciemment, Sasuke avait escompté que le massacre commis par Naruto, il y a de cela à peine quelques jours n'était qu'une erreur. Il s'était pris à espérer qu'il s'était laissé emporter par les événements comme ça lui était si souvent arriver à lui, quand il était envoyé en mission par Orochimaru.

Mais la réalité était tout autre...

La réalité, c'était ce regard incompréhensif que lui jetait Naruto en lui disant qu'il s'était fait repérer sans le faire exprès... Le regard d'un gamin qui demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal alors qu'il avait envoyé un ballon dans la figure de sa petite soeur. Le pire c'était que Sasuke n'avait rien le droit de lui dire.

L'Uchiwa renonça à lui faire la morale, chose qu'il répugnait à faire étant donné la façon dont il se voyait et fit quelques signes à Naruto bien explicite. "On fait comment?

Naruto lui fit trois signes. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. "Tu me laisses faire!"

Sasuke hocha de la tête avec raideur."Hors de question."

Naruto prit alors un bâton et entreprit de dessiner avec toute la précision dont il était capable un plan des lieux. A croire qu'il était déjà venu dans le coin, pensa Sasuke à qui il montrait d'une croix les cellules des prisonniers, ainsi que la salle de torture.

Sasuke leva ses deux index vers le ciel, les joignit et les posa sur une des croix."On y va à deux!"

Après un léger mouvement de la tête trahissant son agacement, Naruto haussa les épaules."Comme tu le sens, je m'en fous complètement..."

Discrètement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée souterraine des cellules. Deux Chuunin gardaient la porte d'entrée. Dans un sourire, Naruto sortit un kunaï mais la main de Sasuke se posa sur la sienne.

"Tu me laisses faire, le moins de mort possible!"Chuchota Sasuke en activant ses Sharingan.

Comme par enchantement les deux gardes s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils ne se rappelleront plus de rien, même pas de s'être endormis. Ils regarderaient leurs montres et seraient surpris que le temps ait pu passer aussi vite.

Les deux ninjas enjambèrent les deux corps inconscients et ouvrirent la porte du souterrain. Un long cri d'agonie leur parvint aux oreilles. Naruto entra en premier, Sasuke le suivit de peu.

Naruto expliqua muettement à Sasuke d'ouvrir les portes une à une tandis que lui irait aux fond du long couloir pour vérifier de son coté si les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas de ce coté là.

"Est-ce que je les connais ces ninjas?"Demanda Naruto qui venait à peine de remarquer qu'une information essentielle lui manquait.

"L'équipe du petit fils de Sandaime..."

Naruto acquiesça et partit rapidement au fond du couloir, égorgeant au passage un Chuunin qui somnolait non loin de là et qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir d'une quelconque anomalie.

Naruto ouvrit les portes une à une, tuant aux passages un ninja chargé en interrogatoire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler. Achevant, dans un élan de compassions, les victimes qui lui semblaient trop mal en point.

Puis enfin, une des nombreuses portes s'ouvrit sur le ninja à lunettes dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, Naruto examina le chuunin et retint à grande peine un sifflement. Le ninja chargé des interrogatoires devait être un sacré artiste qui connaissait bien son boulot à en juger par les nombreuses blessures que portait la victime. Conscient qu'il ne verrait pas ça tout les jour, Naruto se fit un rapide compte rendu des différentes tortures qu'avait subit le jeune ninja en commençant par le plus haut, à savoir ses mains attachées. Ses ongles avaient été systématiquement arrachés et ses doigts avaient apparemment été retournés dans tout les sens. Ses poignets avaient été percés avec des gros clous. Des Kunaï avaient été enfoncé sous ses aisselles.

Naruto s'approcha:"Wow, ils ne t'ont pas raté!"Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête du Chuunin remarquant qu'au passage, une partie de son crâne montrait des signes de brûlures et de lacérations. Les verres de ses lunettes avaient été brisés et enfoncés dans ses yeux. On lui avait sectionné les paupières, arraché le nez. Il lui manquait la mâchoire du bas qui avait été apparemment arraché au moyen d'une tenaille ou d'une grande clef. Le bourreau avait pris son pied...

Naruto posa la main sur le coup lacéré du jeune homme qu'il était censé secourir. Il vivait encore! Incroyable. Naruto retint à grande peine son exclamation. Comment cette crevette pouvait-elle encore vivre après tout ça? Ses jambes étaient en miettes, on avait réservé à ses pieds le même sort qu'à ses mains. On lui avait coupé les talons. Naruto préféra ne pas regarder en détail au niveau de l'entrejambe du gamin qui saignait abondamment.

"Gamin! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je viens te libérer! Si tu m'entends, fais un signe!"

Naruto vit un léger hochement de la tête. Il eut vraiment pitié.

"Eh gamin! Tu es blessé, tu vas probablement mourir. Ton tortionnaire a systématiquement brisé chacun de tes os. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que tu resteras un légume jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Ton visage a été détruit. Je vais te laisser un choix que d'autres n'ont jamais eu..."

Il sentit le coeur du chuunin battre plus vite. Naruto le remarqua. Le gamin essayait de lui parler. il n'avait pas remarqué que sa mâchoire avait été arrachée.

"Arrête de t'époumoner pour rien, ta mâchoire a été arrachée. Tu es brisé! Même Tsunade ne peut rien faire pour toi! J'imagine que tu sais comment Konoha voit les êtres différents même s'ils ont fait quelque chose d'héroïque?"

Le jeune ninja acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête.

"Veux tu que je te libère? Je peux abréger tes souffrances! Tu seras mort en héros et personne ne saura ce que tu as subi!"

Léger mouvement de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Ok, je vais d'abord t'endormir, pour que tu te détendes. J'imagine que tu souffres le martyr, je me trompe?"

Nouvelle affirmation.

"D'accord. Quand tu seras endormi, je te briserai la nuque. Tu souffriras, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as déjà subi, à peine un picotement."

Plus de réponse, peut-être hésitait-il?

"Bon d'accord, je vais te détacher et te ramener à Konoha!"

Un long gémissement plaintif lui fit bien comprendre qu'il avait mal compris l'état d'esprit du chuunin.

"Ok, d'accord et bien j'y vais alors..."

Deux minutes plus tard, Naruto était sorti de la cellule et chercha un des deux membres restants de l'équipe et tomba sur Konohamaru quelques portes plus loin.

"Salut, Konohamaru! Ca va comment?"

"Où est le binoclard?"Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Naruto arracha les chaînes qui entravaient les mouvements du jeune ninja.

"Tss! C'est donc ça le niveau jounin à Konoha, moi qui..."

"Où est-il?"

Naruto haussa les épaules: "...mort..."

"Ils vont tous me le payer..."ragea le petit fils du troisième Hokage.

"Oui, je sais... en attendant vient à Konoha avec moi!"

"Non, je dois tuer celui qui l'a fait hurler comme ça! Je sais de qui il s'agit, je connais son odeur, je..."

"C'est moi qui l'ai tué, Konohamaru! C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus..."

Le jeune jounin ne répondit pas tellement il était choqué. Naruto le prit par la main et trouva Sasuke qui portait Moegi évanouie mais apparemment indemne.

Naruto regardait Sasuke dans les yeux. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de se retrouver à leur point de chute à quelques kilomètres de là...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru pleurait de rage, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, Udon. Il reniflait bruyamment tout en suivant vaguement des yeux Naruto qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il le voyait de dos. Il avait l'air tellement grand. Tellement puissant, de chacun de ses pas émanait une grâce presque féline alliant souplesse et force. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ça lui aussi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à sauver Udon qui, il y a quelques heures à peine lui expliquait avec passion que le soir quand il s'ennuyait, il s'éclatait à faire des primitives et des dérivées. Il croyait entendre sa voix dans sa tête, lui expliquant qu'il était possible de dessiner un coeur à l'aide d'équations et que quand il aurait trouvé comment faire, il ferait un grand poster et il le montrerait à Moegi et lui expliquerait comment peu à peu, le mot amour s'est précisé à force de la côtoyer.

C'était fini, pour toujours. Il ne l'entendrait plus renifler bruyamment. Il ne lui tendrait plus de mouchoirs d'un faux air condescendant.

Naruto marchait tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, il guettait. Pas les ennemis, il s'en fichait. Il était bien trop fort pour se soucier d'attaques de cette bande de sous merde. Il veillait, l'air de rien, sur Konohamaru. Il ressentait dans l'air sa tristesse, sa mélancolie. Peut-être qu'à ce moment même où il y pensait, Konohamaru se rappelait des épisodes heureux passé avec son brillant ami. Peut-être pleurait-il, de rage contre lui même, de tristesse envers la vie, de dégoût envers la mort.

"Merde!"Ecuma Konohamaru en s'arrêtant.

Naruto s'était arrêté sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de consoler son Kohai. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Parce que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, ne ferait pas comme tous ces autres crétins de Konoha. Il ne le plaindrait pas. Il était un ninja après tout, Konohamaru aussi.

"Je ne peux pas les laisser impuni! C'est trop injuste!"

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était dorénavant un ninja. Que les ninjas s'en fichaient éperdument de la justice. Mais Konohamaru le fixait de son regard sombre, comme s'il le défiait de l'empêcher de retourner pour se venger. En plus, il se rappelait même plus du nom de l'ami de Konohamaru! Il aurait eu l'air fin si il avait commencé à lui en parler!

"Tu veux te venger alors?"Demanda simplement Naruto.

Konohamaru acquiesça et partit.

Naruto le suivit. Qui était-il pour empêcher quelqu'un d'accomplir ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto suivait Konohamaru qui ne cessait de répéter savoir où se trouvait le "monstre". Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être persuadé d'être capable de trouver le ninja en question pourtant, il se contentait de le suivre. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une balade. Il voulait juste voir à quel point son Kohai avait grandi ou mûri.

"Je sais où il est!" ne cessait de répéter le jeune ninja sans se rendre compte du regard dubitatif que lui lançait de temps en temps Naruto du coin de l'oeil.

Puis, enfin, quand Naruto allait demander à Konohamaru de bien vouloir rebrousser chemin, ils tombèrent sur quatre shinobi portant des masques d'Anbu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Naruto calme, se contentait d'observer son jeune camarade de la feuille du coin de l'oeil. Il le voyait bouillonner, serrer des poings et grincer des dents.

"C'est lui!" L'entendit-il murmurer en montrant du doigt le ninja le plus à droite du groupe d'Anbu "Je reconnais son odeur!".

"Que faites vous là? Vous êtes sur un territoire interdit!"Reprocha le ninja que Konohamaru venait de désigner.

"Tu vas mourir!"S'écria le plus jeune ninja de la feuille, se préparant à s'élancer sur l'objet de sa vengeance.

"Une minute..." demanda Naruto en lui posant la main sur l'épaule...peut-être qu'on peut s'arranger!"

"Hein?"Fit un Konohamaru surpris

D'un ton calme et posé, il demanda aux quatre Anbu de bien vouloir partir, sauf celui à droite parce qu'il devait mourir.

"Je vous épargne!"Ajouta Naruto sur le ton de quelqu'un qui accordait une faveur exceptionnelle en s'adressant aux trois autres qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

"Bon...d'accord!"Continua-t-il en allongeant bien l'avant dernière syllabe de ce dernier mot. "Konohamaru, occupe toi de ton ami. Moi je vais éloigner les trois autres..."

Un des Anbu ricana, demandant à Naruto s'il aurait une toujours aussi grande gueule quand il sera mort.

"C'est toi qui est mort!"Trancha Naruto.

"Ah oui et bien..." L'Anbu eut le souffle coupé. Une brusque douleur à la joue l'avait fait taire. C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing. Pourtant, personne n'avait bougé. Il remarqua néanmoins le sourire ironique et condescendant que lui jetait le ninja blond.

"Et bien, tu n'as plus rien à dire?"

L'Anbu tomba à genoux sous l'effet d'une brusque douleur au ventre. Les trois autres ne bougeaient pas, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant d'attaquer.

"Allez, exprime-toi!"Ordonna Naruto en s'avançant tranquillement les mains dans les poches" tu avais l'air d'avoir plein de choses à me dire!"

Un Anbu essaya de le prendre par derrière en usant d'une quelconque technique de rapidité, mais Naruto attrapa son visage de la main droite et l'écrasa d'un coup sec et violent contre le sol.

"Désolé Konohamaru, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce lui que tu veux."s'excusa Naruto en continuant à s'avancer.

"Tu sais bien que non!"

Naruto entraîna les deux autres ninjas un peu plus loin, les faisant fuir grâce à ses nombreuses attaques.

Quand Konohamaru fut hors de portée de vue et d'ouïe, Naruto bloqua la fuite des deux Anbu.

Le premier l'attaqua au corps à corps d'un puissant et rapide coup de poing. Naruto l'attrapa au niveau du poignet, le déséquilibra en tirant d'un coup sec dans sa direction et renvoya son assaillant quelques mètres plus loin, avec quelques côtes brisées et crachotant du sang, à l'aide d'un puissant coup de genoux.

"Tsss... Et ça se dit Anbu!"Soupira Naruto "Vous êtes trop faible, les mecs!"

KATON: LA BOULE DE FEUX SURPUISSANTES

Naruto fût légèrement surpris de voir débouler dans sa direction une puissante tempête de feux. Pourtant, dommage pour le dernier Anbu, le feu ne sera jamais aussi rapide que Naruto Uzumaki qui apparut derrière son ennemi et lui brisa le cou en lui retournant complètement la tête.

" 'Sont mauvais ces Anbu!" constata Naruto "En plus, ce con a foutu le feu partout."

Il s'approcha de l'Anbu qu'il avait blessé. Il le vit sortir un Kunaï et le lancer dans sa direction tout en se maintenant à distance du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Naruto dévia le projectile du revers de la main, empêcha l'Anbu de lui jeter un Shuriken en lui prenant le bras et en le retournant complètement. L'Anbu n'avait même pas crié.

"Habitué à la douleur mmmh?"Demanda Naruto d'un air connaisseur en broyant l'avant bras de son ennemi de sa poigne surpuissante.

Il arrêta sans aucune difficulté un coup de poing hasardeux de l'Anbu.

"Tu n'en peux déjà plus?"Demanda Naruto en lui donnant un puissant coup de talon dans le ventre, envoyant l'Anbu à une honnête distance pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration.

Il s'était encore approché et vit l'Anbu qui dans une ultime tentative, jouait le tout pour le tout en fonçant vers lui. Naruto lui prit le bras d'une main, un morceau de la veste du Jounin de l'autre, pivota sur le même, projeta l'Anbu à terre et enfin, se mit sur lui. Flatté, il constata la peur inscrite sur le visage de l'Anbu.

"Eh!" souffla Naruto qui s'était approché de son oreille en souriant "Dis toi juste..." Il sortit un Kunaï "...que tu n'as pas eu de chance..."Il pointa le Kunaï sur la glotte de l'Anbu "...de tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi!"

Le dernier ennemi tué, il se dirigea en direction de l'endroit où se déroulait le combat de Konohamaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru avait soumis son ennemi et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce. Ils étaient seuls. Il savait que Naruto s'occupait des trois autres. C'était comme s'il était seul face à lui-même. De temps en temps, il enfonçait légèrement son Kunaï dans le gorge de son ennemi impuissant, puis il le retirait. Il voulait le tuer alors que son tortionnaire le regardait dans les yeux sans pour autant y arriver même si son ennemi semblait prêt à mourir incessamment sous peu. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Konohamaru cria et dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il n'avança sa lame que de quelques millimètres. Le regard de son ennemi l'avait arrêté.

"Tu compte jouer à ça combien de temps?"Demanda Naruto qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

Konohamaru essaya de concentrer sa colère, de faire des yeux d'assassins mais rien ne l'aidait à tuer.

"Tu n'as jamais tué avant, n'est-ce pas?"

Konohamaru le prit comme une moquerie. Sa rancoeur augmenta, il essaya de se forcer à pousser un cri de rage tout en égorgeant le ninja. Mais sa voix s'étouffa dans grognement tandis qu'il demeurait immobile.

"C'est toujours un peu dur la première fois, parait-il! Mais on s'y fait rapidement. Tu te sentiras mal pendant quelques jours puis au fur et à mesure des missions, au fur et à mesure des meurtres, tu n'auras plus de remords qu'en tuant des innocents. Des gens qui n'ont pas mérité de mourir."

Mériter de mourir? Mériter de vivre? Konohamaru hocha la tête. Ca n'avait aucun sens! Ce type à genoux devant lui, même s'il avait tué son ami, n'en avait eu que l'ordre. Non, ce bourreau y avait pris du plaisir! Mais cette raison ne guida pas plus sa main que ses précédentes tentatives.

"Tu sais, la vengeance n'apportera rien. Ni à toi, ni à ton ami!"Dit calmement Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur le visage d'Udon.

Quelque part, Konohamaru voulait que Naruto lui demande d'arrêter et de lâcher son Kunaï. Ainsi, ce ne serait pas tout à fait de sa faute si il avait échoué à venger son ami. Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de son Sempaï.

"Mais si tu ne te venges pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie! Tu revivras cette scène sans cesse, et te la repasseras en t'imaginant le tuer sauvagement, le broyant de toute ta rancoeur."

Konohamaru, souffrait intérieurement. A en pleurer. Il tournait la tête, puis ramenait son regard dans celui de cet homme qu'il devait tuer.

"Dans les deux cas tu souffriras à en crever. Mais l'important..."

Konohamaru fixa Naruto.

"...est de savoir ce qui guide ton acte. La justice n'existe pas dans le monde des ninjas. Tu dois juste te demander pourquoi tu vas le tuer."

Pourquoi? Il avait tué son ami, sans souffrir ni pleurer. Il ne montrait aucun signe de remords. La moindre des justices, serait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet assassin, non? Pour son ami, pour sa mémoire, sa vengeance. Il regarda Naruto. Comme à la recherche d'un conseil et lui demanda ce qu'il ferait à sa place.

"Je le tuerai. Mais je ne suis pas à ta place. Nous sommes différents. Moi, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps."

Konohamaru voulait remonter dans le temps et mourir à la place de son équipier. Il leva sa lame et frappa son ennemi de la poignée de son Kunaï. Il ne pleurait plus. Il n'était plus triste. Rien ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf qu'il avait l'impression de revenir de très loin, d'avoir plonger dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et de n'en être ressorti qu'à moitié. La main ensanglantée de Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il le vit mettre une veste sur le ninja évanoui et d'un geste brusque, l'égorger. Une liquide rouge se répandant tout autour. Ce fut bref, sans fioriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Konohamaru marchait derrière Naruto. Il était subjugué littéralement par son Sempai.

"Sempai!"

"Mmmh?"

"Je veux devenir comme toi."

"Ah bon?"

"Je veux devenir aussi fort que toi! Je veux ne jamais hésiter, comme toi. Je voudrais que..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Naruto ne l'écoutait même pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je voudrais être à ta place!"Reprit Konohamaru.

"Vraiment?" demanda Naruto un peu lointain.

"Oui. Tu es impressionnant, tout le monde te respecte et ...et..."

"Je tue sans hésitation..."

Konohamaru baissa la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. Parce que sa rancoeur reprenait le dessus sur son état de choc.

"Konohamaru. Tu te trompes de héros!"

Naruto s'était à moitié retourné et se présentait de profil par rapport à Konohamaru, la lumière de la lune lui donnant une teinte étrangement luminescente, rendant ses yeux d'un bleu translucide. Ses cheveux, qui souffraient d'un reflet blanc, s'étaient relevés par une brusque bourrasque. Les paupières du ninja se refermèrent comme si il savourait la froideur du vent mordant son visage.

"Mais..."

"Je fais partie de ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre." dit Naruto, d'un ton inhabituellement las, en se retournant.

Refréner cette part des ténèbres tapie dans le coin du coeur de tous les Shinobi. Ce voile sombre qui se répand au fur et à mesure des missions amorales pour finir par obscurcir complètement ses sentiments, l'emprisonnant dans une sphère sombre. Une sphère que Naruto avait fini par étreindre de tout son coeur malade à l'inverse de Konohamaru qui avait été capable de chasser l'obscurité de son propre coeur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Naruto avait oublié que la vengeance ne pouvait être l'oeuvre d'une vie.

Naruto et Konohamaru trouvèrent les autres à leur point de chute pour s'en aller le plus vite possible à la frontière.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke s'approchait avec appréhension du jeune ninja qui s'était isolé à quelques dizaines de mètres du groupe, à regarder bêtement le ciel...

"Va lui parler !"Lui avait murmuré Sakura en lui donnant une minuscule tape sur l'épaule.

"Moi mais..."

"Va lui parler..."

Sasuke se leva pour se diriger avec appréhension vers Konohamaru. Pourquoi Naruto ne lui parlait pas ? Il semblait s'en foutre royalement de ce jeune garçon qui l'appelait sempai. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien lui dire? Quelles leçons pourrait-il bien lui donner? Lui qui avait vécu de manière vile si longtemps !

Sasuke s'approchait lentement et silencieusement. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire lorsqu'il prendrait la parole?

"Heu... Je peux m'asseoir près de toi?" demanda Sasuke à défaut de mieux...

Konohamaru acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de la tête et reporta son attention au ciel étoilé.

"Hum... Ce ninja qui était avec toi, Udon. Tu le connaissais bien?" Et voilà ce que ça donnait quand un Uchiwa prenait l'initiative de la parole pour réconforter quelqu'un. Sasuke se sentait pitoyablement ridicule.

"... J'en sais rien. J'aimerais bien dire que non."

Sasuke qui s'attendait à une tirade sur l'éternelle amitié qui lie deux équipiers fut déçu. Il s'attendait à mieux.

"Vous savez, Udon, c'était toujours le gars un peu bizarre du fond de la classe, toujours dans son petit monde à lui. Ce n'était pas un gars marrant. Il se prenait à chaque fois les branches dans la figure quand on courait en forêt, en plus il n'arrêtait pas de renifler. C'était vraiment chiant de toujours l'avoir à coté de soi, pas le genre de gars qu'on traîne avec soi en soirée..."

Sasuke regarda Konohamaru. Lui qui s'attendait à des confessions larmoyantes...

"... Je n'aurais jamais cru, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas là derrière mon dos avec une feuille de papier à essayer de m'expliquer les intégrales doubles me manquent, même si ma réponse aurait toujours été la même."

Sasuke demanda quelle aurait été la réponse.

"... T'es trop lourd Udon! Je sais même pas ce que c'est une intégrale, alors les doubles!"

Drôle de relation d'amitié, pensa Sasuke. Ils se turent tout les deux. Konohamaru n'avait pas quitté la voûte céleste du regard. Sasuke se contentait de regarder devant lui. Elle en avait de biens bonnes Sakura! Lui parler, mais de quoi? Etait-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'un Uchiwa ne parlait pas? Du moins pas de manière spontanée? Un Uchiwa, ça ne consolait pas, nom d'un chien !

"Je crois que j'aurais du le tuer..."

Sasuke fut sur le point de demander qui mais il se ravisa et se tue.

"Ouais, j'aurais du faire comme Naruto sempai disait!"

Sasuke fronça, les sourcils. Normalement, Naruto et Konohamaru s'était directement rendu à leur point de ralliement. Mais, ceci expliquait leur énorme retard!

"Il m'avait bien dit à quel point on regrette de ne pas avoir accompli une vengeance. Tout ce qu'il m'a opposé, c'était que quand on tuait on se sentait mal! La belle affaire, dans cinq ans j'aurai déjà tué de nombreuses personnes non ?"

Sasuke laissa transparaître le temps d'un battement de cil son étonnement. Qu'est ce que cet idiot de Naruto avait bien été raconté?

"Naruto t'a demandé de tuer quelqu'un ?"

"Non, pas comme ça. Juste que quand ce type était devant moi, j'étais complètement confus. Et Naruto est venu et m'a expliqué dans quelle situation j'étais. Je n'avais que deux solutions. Tuer ou laisser vivre. Les deux m'apporteraient du regret."

Sasuke frissonna d'indignation en entendant de telles paroles. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je crois que tu as bien fait et je crois que tu le comprendras plus tard."

"Pourquoi je me sens si mal alors ?"

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"Dans tout les cas, tu te serais senti mal. Mais tuer pour se venger équivaux à s'enfoncer dans une spirale de violence gratuite. Après avoir tuer ce type, tu en aurais voulu à son village puis aux ninjas du monde entier. Crois moi, c'est un combat qui n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est quelque chose de mal, la vengeance..."

"Mais de quoi tu parles !"S'énerva Konohamaru "Tu viens comme ça et tu me parles alors que t'es complètement à coté de la plaque. Je le sais très bien que la vengeance est mal! Mais quand Naruto m'a annoncé qu'il avait du achever Udon, j'aurais tellement eu envie de détruire le connard qui l'avait mis dans cet état là ! C'est tellement facile d'en parler comme ça, sans savoir, de dire que la vengeance ne sert à rien alors que ça aurait été justice..."

Sasuke soupira longuement et répondit que peut-être, il ne savait rien du désir de vengeance qu'on peut éprouver quand on perd des êtres chers. Mais que ce n'était pas à un ninja de se faire juge et bourreau ! Il fallait laisser tomber toute idée de revanche, sans compromis et aller de l'avant. Après tout, Konohamaru avait probablement d'autres amis ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était seul ! Comme s'il souffrait seul...

Cela en coûtait énormément à Sasuke de déballer en trente seconde la conclusion d'une grosse dizaine d'années consacrées à une vengeance qu'il avait fini par abandonner!

"Ca ne sert à rien de se plonger dans le passé !"Ajouta Sasuke." Ni de faire comme certains, qui vont jusqu'à ignorer ses sentiments d'amitié en s'imaginant que quand ils reviendront, repu de vengeance, ses amis seront encore là à les attendre."

Sasuke regarda Konohamaru qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il décida de ne pas parler de la peur de revenir dans un monde qu'il avait rejeté, ni de la honte et de la difficulté de garder son passé pour lui. Le réconfort d'avoir Sakura qui le protège et l'apaise de sa présence en lui tenant la main. La culpabilité, à s'imaginer que Naruto est devenue si sombre et cynique par sa faute.

"Non, partir se venger n'apporte que plus de douleur."Conclut-il en se levant

"Sempaï ?"

Sasuke s'arrêta, attendant longuement les paroles de Konohamaru.

"C'est le lot de tout les ninjas, hein?"

"On peut dire ça, ouais..."soupira Sasuke se dirigeant vers Naruto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait!"

Naruto regarda Sasuke, il était en train de s'endormir tranquillement, pourquoi ce con voulait lui parler? Pourquoi maintenant, nom d'un chien?

"Sasuke, dégage ! Je veux dormir !"

"Il faut que je te parle !"

Naruto grogna, se redressa et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Seul à seul!"Murmura Sasuke en lui désignant d'un brusque mouvement de la tête, un endroit tranquille.

"Sasuke ! C'est plutôt à Sakura que tu devrais demander.»

"S'il te plait !"Coupa Sasuke agacé.

Dans un grognement, Naruto se leva et suivit l'Uchiwa en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop long.

Il vit Sasuke se retourner et l'observer de son oeil froid et au bout d'un très long moment l'écouta prendre la parole.

"Naruto, j'ai parlé à Konohamaru."

Naruto l'observa et vit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

"Ben heu... c'est cool ! Tu parles maintenant, félicitation..."

"Tu as fait des erreurs..."

"Ah... Bon écoute Sasuke, tu es gentils et tout et tout mais tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires non ?"

"Pas quand il s'agit de l'équipe! Tu t'es encore battu mais cette fois ci, tu as entraîné Konohamaru avec toi..."

"C'est lui qui le voulait !"

"C'est pareil ! Et si ils étaient plus forts ? Tu aurais l'air bien malin à..."

"T'oublies à qui tu parles Sasuke !"

"Ok, ok, si tu veux"concéda Sasuke qui cherchait à ce que la discussion ne dégénère pas "mais Konohamaru, lui aurait pu..."

"Ben ouais, mais c'est lui qui le voulait !" rétorqua Naruto comme si c'était un argument imparable.

"Il était en colère c'est normal de..."

"Sasuke ! Sérieusement, j'en ai marre de te parler, rien que de t'entendre ça m'énerve !"

"D'accord, mais néanmoins tu vas me répondre ! Pourquoi as tu achevé Udon?"

"Il le méritait..."Répondit simplement Naruto en se retournant pour aller se recoucher.

Il sentit la main de Sasuke le retenir par l'épaule.

"Lâche moi !"

"Tu aurais du lui demander si il avait des informations à nous donner ! Il était en mission avant de se faire capturer, tu l'avais compris non ?"

"Non, je ne savais pas !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ben oui, tu sais bien j'ai toujours été un benêt ! Allez, lache moi maintenant !"

"Ne me prend pour un..."

C'en était trop pour Naruto. Non seulement, cet imbécile lui faisait des leçons de morales mais en plus, il lui parlait comme s'il le lui avait permis. C'était peut-être pourquoi, cédant à une pulsion qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait été réveillé, il voulut le frapper du revers de la main. Sasuke bloqua néanmoins sa main de son bras, mais fut déséquilibré par la puissance du coup. Il se remit droit en reculant de plusieurs pas.

"Sasuke ! Tu n'as rien pour me parler ! C'est fini le temps où tu pouvais me prendre de haut. Tu comprends ? On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie..."

Sasuke le regarda d'un oeil mauvais :"Qu'est ce que tu en sais Naruto ?"

Naruto éclata de rire, un rire fou et hystérique. "Tu n'as pas changé en fait Sasuke ! Toujours aussi fier, aussi stupide et aussi égoïste !"

"Non c'est toi qui a changé ! Tu me dégoûtes !"Cracha Sasuke"Quand je te vois me parler, je vois l'orgueil de mon frère ! Quand je te vois tuer, je vois le sourire d'Orochimaru ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois devenu aussi détestable !"

"Détestable ? Je crois surtout que tu as tendance à détester tout ce qui est plus fort que toi ! Boulet !"

"Naruto, tu fais chier !"

D'un même mouvement, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre. Naruto le poing levé, Sasuke s'apprêtant à donner un coup de pied. La règle était simple, le premier qui envoie l'autre au tapis. Naruto avait déjà le sourire du vainqueur, Sasuke avait une expression de colère gravée sur le visage. Le moment de l'impact était proche, ils étaient tout les deux en mode ralenti tandis que leurs coups allaient être lachés. Puis de toute leur puissance ils frappèrent, et furent bloqué. Une main avait arrêté la jambe de Sasuke, un autre bras avait arrêté le poing de Naruto. Kakashi s'était interposé.

"Plus jamais... Que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais à vous battre en mission!"Le virent-ils pour la première fois gronder de colère.

Sasuke soupira puis s'éloigna. Naruto voulut faire de même mais Kakashi se mit devant lui.

"Oh non, pas vous !"

"Oh si et je te jure que tu vas m'écouter ! J'ai tout entendu ! Et tu vas me donner une réponse! Pourquoi as tu achevé Udon avant qu'il puisse te dire quoi que ce soit !"

"Pff, tu veux vraiment savoir, Kakashi ?"

Naruto vit le léger acquiescement de son senseï.

"Je m'étais juste dis, pourquoi je lui volerais ses derniers instants de vie pour quelque chose qui n'a plus aucune importance pour lui ?"

"Pour Konoha..."

"Konoha ? Mais que devait-il à Konoha ?" ajouta Naruto en s'éloignant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi observait Naruto s'éloigner et demeura encore un long moment silencieux. Que devait-on à Konoha ? Etait-il possible que Naruto soit aussi loin dans l'erreur ? Tellement qu'il en était arrivé à se poser les mauvaises questions ? Il l'avait laissé partir mais il penserait à lui dire que tout n'était pas une question de dettes et de récompenses.

"Kakashi-senseï ?" L'intéressé se retourna, Sakura s'était approché.

"Oui ?"

"Voulez vous que je vous soigne ?"Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le bras qui avait arrêté le poing de Naruto.

"Tu avais remarqué?"Demanda Kakashi après avoir fait mine de toucher son bras blessé avant de grimacer de douleur.

"Je suis medic-nin..."dit-elle en haussa les épaules en s'approchant lentement de Kakashi.

Kakashi l'observa prendre avec douceur son bras pour faire un diagnostique.

"Fêlé !"Conclut-elle " Vous aurez un gros hématome"ajouta-elle en passant doucement ses mains entourées d'un halo vert le long de l'avant bras de Kakashi dont la couleur virait au rouge. "L'idéal serait de vous l'immobilisé avec un bandage et..."

"Hors de question !"

"Mais..."

"Il est hors de question que je montre à Naruto qu'un de ses coups ait pu me blesser ! Il est déjà trop intenable."

Sakura soupira :"bougez le moins possible alors !"Le pria-t-elle avant de lâcher le bras.

"Merci Sakura."

Elle s'éloigna la tête remplie de questions qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser à son senseï. Ils avaient été témoins tout les deux de l'altercation à l'insu de Sasuke et de Naruto. Elle avait observé comment Naruto provoquait et s'amusait à faire sortir de ses gonds son petit ami. Mais, pire que tout, quand Kakashi s'était interposé, elle avait bien vu que Sasuke avait essayé de retenir son coup alors que Naruto ne semblait même pas éprouver le moindre regret d'avoir failli toucher son senseï. Un peu malheureuse de ne pas voir Sasuke et de savoir Naruto aussi changé, elle s'assit et veilla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto s'était assis et observait le ciel. Il avait encore agi avec impulsivité. L'appel du combat avait été trop fort. Sans compter le fait que quand Sasuke est dans le coin, il lui est encore plus difficile de se contenir.

"Putain ! J'aurais du l'éclater, ce connard !"S'énerva t'il en tapant du poing contre le sol.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était l'intervention de Kakashi. De quoi se mêlait-il avait-il pensé sur le coup en espérant lui faire le plus de mal possible. Seulement, le ninja copieur semblait en avoir vu d'autre et n'avait pas bronché alors que d'autres aurait hurlé de douleur. Naruto éprouvait de la culpabilité et de la frustration. La culpabilité d'avoir délibérément frapper sur son senseï et la frustration de se faire traiter comme un gamin.

"Ah ! Mais à quoi je pense ?" se plaignit-il tout haut.

Il s'était promis de ne plus péter les plomb et il là, il s'était complètement laissé aller. Ce n'est pas comme si il était seul où qu'on ne connaissait pas son nom.

Naruto rejeta sa tête en fermant les yeux et se prit à s'imaginer en train de foutre une raclée à Sasuke et à Kakashi. A chaque fois que de son imagination, il frappait, ses muscles se contractaient réellement et cette sourde colère qui ne dormait que d'une oreille au creux de sa poitrine s'éveilla.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge sang, il sentait un chakra rugueux et désagréable l'encercler attisant encore plus sa colère. Il sentait ses lèvres s'étirer dans un rictus de colère alors qu'il se demandait si tout compte fait, se lever et foutre une correction à Sasuke ne serait pas une bonne idée. Si Kakashi s'interposait encore, il le choperait au passage ainsi que Sakura et les autres. Ca leur apprendra à protéger ce merdeux ! Après tout, si ils n'étaient pas avec Naruto, c'est qu'ils étaient contre lui ! Alors autant qu'ils crèvent tous comme les faibles qu'ils sont ! Alors ils comprendront ! Ils regretteront d'avoir suivi ce faible de Sasuke ! Ils ne comprenaient pas ? Ce connard de brun leur jouait une putain de comédie ! Et tout le monde gobait son lamentable jeu d'acteur ! Sasuke était mauvais ! Il avait toujours été contre lui et n'avait échappé à la mort lors de leurs confrontations, et Naruto en était persuadé maintenant, que grâce à la chance !

D'un brusque saut, Naruto se releva, près de suivre l'idée qui lui avait été soufflée quelque part dans sa tête par cette voix sèche et impérieuse se manifestant à chaque fois qu'il était en colère. Faire souffrir ce connard d'Uchiwa ! Lui montrer qu'il pourrait avoir tout les Sharingans du monde qu'il ne lui servirait à rien contre sa colère !

Naruto fit trois pas en avant puis se reprit, se mordant, comme à chaque fois que ce genre de pensée lui venait à l'esprit, la main à sang. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise.

"Pourquoi ?"Lui demanda cette voix pleine de colère qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Il mordit sa main encore plus profondément. Se repaissant de sa propre douleur et de son propre sang, comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande destinée à calmer sa lancinante colère.

"Pourquoi ?" Il n'avait pas de réponse à donner, seulement une envie de planter tout là. De partir, comme il l'avait fait si souvent et reprendre sa vie d'antan, libéré de toutes contraintes.

Il retira sa main et la regarda un court moment. Calmé et un peu fatigué par cette spirale d'émotion qui venait de l'envahir, il soupira longuement. Il se sentait mieux.

Il observa longuement une étoile qui paraissait nettement plus brillante que les autres, se rappelant d'il ne savait plus trop quelle source d'information, que quand une étoile brillait de tout ses feux, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit déjà éteinte.

"Inutile de vous cacher plus longtemps, vous vouliez me parler Kakashi senseï ?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto se dirigeait avec son équipe et les prisonniers libérés en direction de Konoha... Il ne parlait pas et gardait une mine sans être renfrognère, semblait implacable. Après la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec son ancien Sensei, sa jauge inépuisable d'insolence, une attitude qui avait fini au cours de ces dernières années par lui coller à la peau comme si il s'agissait de l'ultime parade contre les assaut répéter des malheurs de sa vie, avait été refoulée momentanément au plus profond de lui-même.C'était une discussion qui lui rappelait que même si dans sa chienne de vie, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il pouvait encore se fourvoyer. Kakashi lui avait décrit avec des termes calmes mais pourtant bien sentis que s'il continuait à avoir des réactions et à tenir des discours prônant l'individualisme total, il finirait par se faire passer par un de ces révolutionnaire complètement allumé du bocal pour croupir un jour dans une des cellule humide et suintant la pourriture d'une prison. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Naruto aurait du lui rétorquer que de toute façon, les gars capable de le jeter derrière les barreaux d'un pénitencier devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main et qu'aucun ninja de Konoha n'en faisait partie. Il aurait pu répondre qu'il s'en foutait complètement de ce que les autres pensaient et que si Kakashi s'imaginait que lui, Uzumaki Naruto, se fourvoyait, grand bien lui fasse mais qu'il garde ses leçons pleines de vérités pour lui et d'autres jeunes ninjas sans talents mais pleins de rêves impossibles. C'était à quelques mots prêt ce qu'il avait compté lui dire si il ne s'était pas épuisé psychiquement à se laisser submerger par les assauts répétés de sa colère, à ressentir l'adrénaline monter jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais goût trop acide dans la bouche lui fasse avaler sa salive dans une gorgée bruyante. Non... Après toutes ces sensations, Naruto avait épuisé son stock de phrases percutantes. Et il le regrettait maintenant.

Il avait maintenant envie de rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement, seul, sans personne pour lui lécher les pieds ou lui marcher sur la gueule. Non, il s'assiérait tranquillement, allumerait la télévision se prendrait un bon café instantané bien chaud avec un sucre et beaucoup de lait pour regarder tranquillement une de ces séries pourries, où les gentils gagnaient toujours à la fin. Autant vivre cette situation dans un monde imaginaire à défaut de la vivre dans la vie réelle. Dans un souffle d'agacement, il se rappela de Tenten. Il allait devoir lui signifier par des mots bien clairs que, non, elle n'était pas l'amour de sa vie... Il la baratinerait probablement encore et encore, prétextant qu'il y avait cru un moment mais que, désolé, il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir avant que leur relation devienne un véritable désastre apocalyptique.

Naruto hocha la tête. Oui, il lui dirait quelque chose dans ce goût là. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'était là une de ces tâches pénibles au possible que la vie lui assignait...

Naruto posa son regard sur Sasuke qui n'avait même pas essayé de lui adresser à nouveau la parole depuis leur petite empoignade. Peut-être devrait il essayer de se faire pardonner, après tout, être fort et se savoir presque tout puissant n'avait pas à le rendre aussi fier et orgueilleux. Kakashi lui avait fait pensé qu'en agissant de tel manière, il agissait comme n'importe quel crétin qui avait accédé à une force qui le dépasse. Or, Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire non, cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il s'en persuadait...

Il vit Sasuke tourner la tête tout en sautant, et détourna alors le regard, évitant tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à leur entrée à Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de l'Hokkage, Naruto attendait patiemment que Sasuke en ait fini de son petit entretien privé avec Tsunade. Sakura et Kakashi avaient l'autorisation de partir mais pas eux. Naruto était un peu fatigué, ça faisait un petit temps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se faire une petite soirée pepère devant la télé avec un paquet de chips.

La convocation de Sasuke s'éternisait. Qu'avaient-ils de si important à se dire? Surtout que maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, Naruto percevait de temps à autre des éclats de voix d'homme. Sasuke s'énervait-il?

Pour en être certain Naruto s'agenouilla par terre et se focalisa sur son ouie. Il avait toujours eu énormément de mal à effectuer cet exercice de concentration mais cette fois ci, il y arriverait. Il était tard, il sentait la nuit, douce, fraîche et humide. De temps en temps, il entendait des pas résonner à l'extérieur, mais plus proche de lui, quelqu'un semblait tourner en rond inlassablement.

"Je n'y suis pour rien! Arrêtez de me tourmenter!"

Naruto sourit légèrement. Alors Sasuke se permettait de parler ainsi à L'Hokage en personne...

"Sasuke ne me force pas à répéter tout ce que je viens de te dire! Tu peux comprendre, n'est-ce pas?"

A en juger par les vibrations de sa voix, Tsunade semblait peu à peu perdre de son calme.

"Comprendre quoi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je veux juste vivre tranquillement..."

"Alors pourquoi agis-tu de manière si immature et si hautaine envers Naruto?"

"Quoi? Mais c'est une blague, c'est ça? Qu'est ce que ça change l'attitude que j'ai envers quelqu'un? La mission fut un succès!"

Naruto fronça les sourcils. De quoi ce mêlait cette vieille conne? De plus rêvait-il où il percevait que Sasuke perdait de son sang froid, à en juger par sa voix légèrement tremblante. De la tension ou bien de la peur, il n'en savait encore rien et il ne put s'interroger plus en avant et pour cause, un poing martela le bureau de Tsunade.

"Sasuke, si tu étais resté à Konoha! Tu pourrais te permettre de prendre l'attitude qu'il te chante mais n'oublie pas! Tu n'es qu'en sursis! Je pourrais te faire arrêter dés demain pour haute trahison!"

"C'est injuste!"

Sasuke s'était arrêté de marcher et au vu du craquement que Naruto percevait, Tsunade ou Sasuke, il n'arrivait pas à se décider, serrait quelque chose dans sa main d'une poigne assez puissante.

"Injuste? Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire! Tu veux que je te dise comment j'ai pu te faire réintégrer Konoha? Comment j'ai fait pour que le conseil te tolère?"

Naruto entendit Sasuke soupirer. Le soupir que l'on pousse lorsque l'on s'apprête à recevoir des coups.

"Ta lignée, Sasuke! L'être humain ou le ninja ne les intéresse pas! Il s'agit juste de ton sang! C'est à ça que tu dois ta vie!"

"Ma vie? Je ne dois ma vie à..."

"Attention à ce que tu vas dire Sasuke! En quittant le village et puis en le réintégrant, tu as choisi par toi-même de te faire mettre sous haute surveillance! Alors que tu nous rapportes que Naruto ait commis des erreurs au cours de sa mission, grand bien t'en fasse, mais au vu de ton histoire personnel, ne t'étonnes pas si nous ne te prenons pas au sérieux! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'un combat entre vous deux!"

"Je veux changer d'équipe alors! Je ne pourrai pas..."

Naruto sursauta quand il entendit un puissant craquement puis un vacarme assourdissant. Tsunade avait cassé quelque chose. Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recourt à un quelconque exercice de concentration pour entendre ce que Tsunade venait de hurler.

"ET AVEC QUELLE EQUIPE JE TE METTRAIS, HEIN? QUI VOUDRAIT FAIRE EQUIPE AVEC TOI?"

Tsunade continua à hurler longtemps ainsi, à l'entendre, Sasuke n'avait aucun choix à avoir. Elle pourrait décider de lui faire nettoyer toutes les chiottes de Konoha en sifflotant l'air national qu'il devrait s'exécuter et le faire sans même sourciller.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, Sasuke morflait depuis son arrivée. Et puis à ce qu'il venait de comprendre entre les lignes, on lui mettait la pression pour qu'il ait un héritier le plus vite possible. Un sentiment de pitié s'était emparé de lui. Sasuke n'était même plus vraiment reconnu en tant que personne.

Il hocha brusquement de la tête pour se reprendre

Il l'a mérité, pensa-t-il...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il l'avait mérité. Naruto n'avait pas toujours pensé ainsi. Il fût une époque où, presque désespérément, il avait essayé de ramener son ancien ami. Il percevait comme une trahison à ce sentiment quasi fraternel envers Sasuke de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de partir. Quand Sasuke était parti la première fois, il s'était senti seul. Effroyablement seul. Alors il s'était entraîné encore et encore dans le but de devenir assez fort pour le ramener. Si il en était capable, il pourrait continuer à poursuivre son rêve de devenir l'Hokage qu'il voulait. Seulement, déjà de ce temps là, il avait déjà été tenté de nombreuses fois par l'immensité du pouvoir qu'était déjà en mesure de lui offrir Kyubbi.

Naruto était beaucoup moins fort que maintenant, beaucoup moins endurant aussi. C'est pourquoi, ses transformations lui étaient douloureuses. Tellement qu'il en perdait conscience et se réveillait sans vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé. Puis, quand ils eurent retrouvés une trace de Sasuke et que Naruto déchaîna la puissance colossale de Kyubi, il blessa Sakura. A cela, on ajoute le sermon fait pour son Sensei par substitution, il évita d'utiliser le potentiel du démon.

On l'avait convaincu que même sans son biju, il avait des capacités énormes. C'était peut-être vrai, mais cela n'avait pas suffit, il avait perdu à nouveau contre Sasuke. Non, l'issue de ce combat avait été une véritable humiliation pour Naruto. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas pris au sérieux et s'était moqué de lui avec raison, le jetant à terre négligemment, comme s'il ne valait pas plus que le Gennin qu'il était encore.

Il se rappelait bien comme Sasuke lui disait que leur combat était vraiment ennuyeux et qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus excitant de se battre contre lui quand il laissait sortir Kyubi. Naruto se souvenait encore, la tête dans la terre entendre le sermon de Sasuke. Le traitant d'imbécile orgueilleux. Incapable de reconnaître qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

Mais ce qui lui avait fait vraiment mal, c'était le fait que Sasuke ne le considérait plus que comme une bête. L'Uchiwa ne voulait pas se battre contre Naruto, mais contre Kyubi. Naruto essayait de lui parler mais il était raillé, constamment traîné dans la boue.

Naruto en aurait pleuré... Et il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas vu les pieds de Saï se mettre entre lui et Sasuke.

"Qui es-tu?"

"Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Saï! On s'est rencontré, il n'y pas si longtemps..."

"Je..."Sasuke activa à nouveau ses Sharingan"Je ne m'en souviens plus."

Naruto était parvenu, dans un immense effort à relever la tête. Il voyait le dos de Saï et dans l'écart qu'il y avait entre ses jambes, la silhouette de Sasuke.

"Que veux-tu?"Demanda Sasuke.

"T'arrêter."Répondit simplement Saï.

Naruto devinait déjà que son équipier souriait, ce sourire de tête à claque.

"Tu vas mourir ici, alors."Dit simplement Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?"

Naruto leva la tête, il vit que Sasuke claquait des doigts devant son nez.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

"Godaime-sama désire te voir..."

Sans répondre, il entra alors dans le bureau de l'Hokage...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une table brisée en deux, divisée de manière tellement inégale qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été déchirée comme une simple feuille de papier. Le regard de Tsunade qui lançait encore des éclairs alors que son visage paraissait si serein. Enfin, Shizune, debout, droite, un peu tremblante le dos plaqué au coin de la pièce. La pauvre pensa Naruto...

"Naruto, il est tard, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Arrête ton petit jeux avec Sasuke!"

Naruto leva les mains, à la manière d'un messager de la paix et répondit qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

"Kakashi m'a expliqué votre cas, et figure toi que je n'aime pas du tout devoir jouer la maîtresse d'école devant deux grands gamins comme vous, je suis Hokage pas..."

"Kakashi? Ah oui."Fit Naruto en se frappant le front de plat de la main. "Cette petite bagarre là! Ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est juste un petit jeux entre mon ami Sasuke et moi..."

"Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Naruto! Je te préviens, je ne donne jamais deux fois le même avertissement!"

Naruto sourit béatement.

"Mes plus plates excuses, Tsunade-Sama."

"Très bien..."conclut simplement Tsunade en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le rôle faussement désolé de Naruto.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Un de ces longs silences qui nous font comprendre qu'on n'a pas vraiment grand chose à dire même si on le désire.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle jeta encore un regard à Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. D'un geste lent, elle ouvrit le tiroir d'une de ces deux planches en bois disposées en 'V' qui lui servaient de bureau et en sortit un pendentif.

"Le reconnais-tu?"

"Bien sur que je le reconnais..."

"Reprend-le!"

"Ca m'aurait bien tenté mais..."Et Naruto laissant en suspens sa phrase comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Une image lui était revenue, non c'était carrément une scène de vie.

Il venait de se revoir jeter son ancien pendentif au pied de Tsunade.

"...non, ça ne m'intéresse pas!"

Godaime l'observa un long moment avec un calme relatif puis haussa les épaules et remit le pendentif dans le tiroir de son bureau.

"Très bien, tu peux te reposer..."

Naruto se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

"Naruto?"

"Mmmh?"Fit-il en se retournant.

"Tâche d'être à l'heure demain!"Dit Tsunade en lui faisant l'un de ses rares sourires.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto marchait lentement, dans les rues de Konoha. Il était déjà tard. Tellement qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se coucher dans son lit. Demain, il essayerait probablement d'arriver à l'heure au point de rencontre fixé par les autres membres de son équipe.

"Naruto!"

L'intéressé se retourna même s'il sait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix. Il sourit légèrement. Sasuke avait quand même de cran d'essayer de lui parler. Etrangement, la colère qu'il avait éprouvée envers son ancien rival s'était apaisée quand il avait entendu Tsunade déverser la sienne.

"Tu devrais être avec Sakura à l'heure qu'il est, non?"

"Elle est de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital."

Naruto soupira: "Ils sont durs avec elle, on vient à peine de rentrer."

La phrase était un peu excessive venant de Naruto, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, il essayait d'entamer la conversation.

"Ils manquent toujours de medic-nin..."

"Et pour toi?"Demanda, avec une nonchalance feinte, Naruto.

"Pardon?"

"Ton retour à Konoha se passe comment?"

Evidemment, Naruto connaissait la situation. Mais, pour une obscure raison, il avait vraiment envie de poser cette question.

"Et bien..."

"Viens, on va boire un verre! Tu me raconteras ça!"Coupa Naruto.

Après un court moment de stupeur, Sasuke refusa arguant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

"Ca ne prendra qu'une petite heure, Sasuke! Ne fais pas le difficile!"

Naruto observa avec amusement Sasuke ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison valable pour qu'il puisse refuser.

"Parfait, amène toi! C'est moi qui régale!"

"On avait dit un verre!"

Naruto ne se contenta que de répondre d'un vague « oui, oui… ».

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un bar branché et bondé, Naruto était parvenu à avoir une table. Après avoir commandé et trinqué avec un enjouement non feint pour Naruto et avec réserve pour Sasuke.

"Alors, Sasuke! Comment se passe ta réintégration à Konoha?"Demanda Naruto en s'essuyant du revers de sa manche, la mousse qui ornait sa lèvre supérieur.

Naruto pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce à quoi pensait l'Uchiwa. Sasuke était sûrement en train de se demander pourquoi, après avoir essayé de le frapper, après s'être dit des choses pas très sympathiques, Naruto virait si soudainement d'attitude à son égard.

" Comme celle d'un type qui a déserté son village natal pendant un petite dizaine d'année..."

Mmm, fit Naruto avant de sentir s'installer un silence pesant en dépit l'ambiance jovial du lieu.

Ainsi c'était à peu presque tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Naruto avait un peu de mal à y croire, après tout, on devrait quand même avoir pas mal de chose à se dire quand on s'est perdu de vue durant plusieurs années. Mais Sasuke se contenta d'afficher son regard du je-vois-le-mur-derrière-toi.

"Hum, sinon tu as fait quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré?"

La dernière fois que Naruto avait croisé le chemin de Sasuke, c'était Saï qui s'était interposé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke voyait Saï, même s'il feignait d'ignorer son identité. Deux ans plus tôt, Saï avait été responsable de son réveil plus que brutal. Il s'était aussi interposé entre Sasuke et Naruto quand ce dernier s'était fait démolir. Naruto s'en rappellait comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le combat fut rapide et il était facile de voir qui en sortirait vainqueur. Naruto comprenait bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Saï, essoufflé, se tenait à nouveau devant Sasuke, de nombreux Kunais plantés dans ses bras, ses jambes et son abdomen.

Naruto se maudissait d'avoir gaspiller autant de chakra il y a quelques heures de cela, il n'arrivait même plus à remuer le petit doigt. Alors tandis que de toutes ses forces, il invitait Kyubi à prendre possession de son corps, le combat reprit.

Irrémédiablement, Sasuke avait le dessus. Saï pouvait essayer toutes ses techniques, Sasuke semblait avoir trois coups d'avance et se jouer de ses attaques et de ses feintes avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Idiot!" ironisa Sasuke "Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir?"

Saï ne répondit pas tout de suite, il reprenait son souffle, un genou à terre puis réattaqua, sans tenir compte du hurlement de Naruto qui l'exhortait à s'arrêter. Mais il ne semblait ne pas l'entendre. L'enchaînement de coups fut rapide et le vainqueur fut de nouveau Sasuke qui, d'un habile coup de pied, fit mordre la poussière à son adversaire.

Naruto le regardait se relever et lui criait encore de s'arrêter.

"Ca va aller, Naruto!"Dit Saï d'une voix apaisante.

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Naruto le voyait bien. Saï fût projeté d'un coup de pied sur plusieurs mètres puis il heurta un mur de terre que Sasuke venait d'invoquer d'un enchaînement de signes rapides. Saï n'eut même pas le temps de tomber à genoux que Sasuke le transperça d'un Katana, le clouant littéralement contre le mur de terre dure.

Naruto ne savait même pas d'où Sasuke avait sorti sa lame. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son équipier crachait du sang et que Sasuke gardait un visage inexpressif.

"C'est donc ça, l'élite de Konoha?"Ironisa-t-il tout en sortant un livre du sac de Saï.

"Saï!"Cria Naruto.

"Ca...Ca va aller, Naruto!"

"Voyons voir ça!" murmura Sasuke en tournant les pages du carnet qu'il venait de prendre. "C'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça?"

Saï ne bougea pas...

"En tout cas, je ne te félicite pas, tu dessines très mal..."

Sasuke prit la première page et l'arracha.

"Dés qu'il y a dessin que je n'aime pas, je l'arrache, ça te va?"

"Arrête!" Gronda Naruto. Pourquoi Kyubi refusait-il de venir? Etait-ce sa punition pour l'avoir contenu alors qu'il demandait à sortir?

"Tiens celui-là, je ne l'aime pas non plus!"Dit Sasuke en arrachant une nouvelle page.

Apparemment, l'Uchiwa n'aimait pas du tout le style de Saï car il été parvenu assez vite là où Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il arrive. La page centrale.

"Oh! Comme c'est mignon! Est-ce que c'est toi?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Et mon frère aussi..."

Sasuke prit la page pour la déchirer, mais il laissa son geste en suspens. Saï venait de reprendre la parole.

"Comme tu peux le voir, on s'entendait très bien. Garde cette page, tu pourrais en avoir besoin...mmmph!"

Sans l'air d'y porter plus attention que ça, Sasuke avait enfoncer le Katana encore plus profondément dans la chair de Saï.

"Ca t'a cloué ca, hein?"ricana Sasuke.

"Sasuke arrête!" cria Naruto désespérément. Son corps refusait de lui obéir, comme si il était complètement engourdi. Il se sentait comme l'un de ces cauchemars où on se fait étrangler par un monstre et où l'on n'arrive pas à se défendre à cause d'une faiblesse inhabituelle.

Sasuke jeta le livre dans les airs et fit les signes pour exécuter la technique de la boule de feu mais un cri de rage l'arrêta. Ce cri de rage ne venait pas de Naruto mais de Saï qui, en se faisant complètement transpercer par la lame, courut vers Sasuke les mains en avant.

L'Uchiwa fut peut-être surpris mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire mordre la poussière à son assaillant une nouvelle fois d'un coup de pied rotatif.

Le livre retomba par terre à coté de Saï qui était étalé dans son propre sang.

Sasuke se pencha et ramassa le livre qu'il avait commencé à mettre en pièce si consciencieusement.

"Je n'aime pas non plus cette dernière image."

"Dommage!"Ricana Saï en essayant de se relever"Elle aurait pu te servir...d'exemple."

Naruto n'avait plus la force de crier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saï s'entêtait à tenir tête à un ennemi qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Il observait juste les deux adversaires. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'expressions sur le visage de Saï en si peu de temps. De la douleur, parfois de la sérénité quand il avait essayé de le rassurer, la provocation comme là tout de suite, l'obstination mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son sourire de marionnette.

Le silence de Sasuke par contre était plus inquiétant. Il avait tourné la tête vers Saï, sans plus tenir compte du livre qu'il tenait en main. Quand il vit son visage, Naruto fût secoué d'un spasme d'horreur. Un sourire. Un léger sourire découvrant à peine les dents de l'Uchiwa. Un sourire qui disait presque: tu vas mourir et j'espère que tu y prendras autant de plaisir que moi.

Saï fut projeté d'un coup de pied contre le mur. Sasuke demeura un moment immobile, puis dans un soupir de lassitude, il jeta le livre dans la flaque de sang sur laquelle se tenait son adversaire et le piétina avant de s'en aller dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas regardé avant de s'en aller.

"Naruto? Ca va?"

C'était Saï qui parlait d'une voix grave presque rauque. Une voix triste.

"Je suis désolé, Naruto..."

Naruto se mit à ramper tout en écoutant son équipier continuer à parler.

"Je n'ai même pas pu le retenir..."

Il s'adossa tant bien que mal...

"J'avais juste envie de..."

"C'est bon Saï...économise ton souffle... Repose toi, je veillerais!"

"...t'aider."

"Repose-toi. Sakura va bientôt venir te soigner."

"J'ai lu dans un livre, que les gens étaient heureux en aidant les autres."

Saï avait posé ses deux mains sur la plaie de son ventre. Au bout d'un moment, il parut se rendre compte avec quelle intensité Naruto l'observait.

"Je ne sens même pas la blessure..."sourit-il. Un sourire indéfinissable. Peut-être se voulait-il rassurant ou peut-être qu'il lui mettait sous les yeux un fait inéluctable.

Quand on est un ninja, on sait tout de suite qu'une blessure indolore de cette gravité est signe de mortalité imminente.

"Saï..."

"C'est bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment important."

Pas important? Il perdait la raison?

"En fait... si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais aimé mourir un peu avant d'avoir intégré l'équipe sept."

La voix de Saï devenait lointaine et éthérée.

"J'ai plein de regrets maintenant."

Il sourit, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke termina son verre tout en observant attentivement Naruto. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir la raison derrière la question posée.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait depuis..."

"Ca reste vague néanmoins."

Sasuke ne daigna pas relever cette objection.

Au bout d'un long moment, Naruto rit à gorge déployée.

"Pourquoi tu ris?"

"Pour rien!"Répondit Naruto avant de se lever pour payer.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de l'établissement. Toujours sans rien dire. Et se séparèrent d'un léger hochement de la tête.

Comment Naruto avait pu croire que c'était ça un ami?

"Une relation qui se situe au delà des mots! Mon c, oui!"

Lorsqu'il s'enroula dans la douce tiédeur de ses draps, Naruto se demanda si enfin de compte, il avait demandé à Sasuke de raconté un peu de son passé pour voir le degré de confiance que ce dernier lui accordait encore. A croire que ses bonnes résolutions n'étaient pas si solides que cela.

"Ah meeerdeuuuuh!"Se plaignit Naruto en se tapant le front du plat de la main."J'ai complètement oublié de parler à Tenten!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke était au milieu du brouillard, à genoux en train de fixer le sol humide. C'était encore ce cauchemar, souvenir d'un passé qu'il désirait enfuir dans une des zones d'oubli de son cerveau. Il sourit discrètement, pour lui-même. C'était le petit sourire en coin qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il replongeait dans ce rêve. Le seul instant où il avait encore le contrôle de lui-même. Car après, comme d'habitude, une angoisse insoutenable s'insinuait au plus profond de son être et l'empêchait de respirer calmement.

"Arrêtez..." murmurait-il à plusieurs reprises dans le vide des environs qui se rempli soudain de rires et de ricanements sauvages, de pleures et de cris de douleurs.

"Je vous en prie..."implorait-il faiblement alors que son corps était saisi d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

"Je vous en prie..."

"Hey! Sasuke regarde!" lança une voix à quelques mètres devant lui. A moins qu'elle ne vienne de derrière? Il ne pouvait en jurer.

"Non!"

"C'est si fragile! Viens t'amuser avec nous, c'est tellement facile!"

"Je ne veux plus..."

Deux mains relevèrent son visage avec douceur et son regard croisa celui de quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait plus revoir de si tôt. Le teint pâle, les yeux fixes et jaunes, Orochimaru lui demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Je ne sais pas!"

Les mains le lâchèrent et Orochimaru lui tourna le dos marchant lentement tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

"Attend!" essaya-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour élever la voix.

"Tu es un prédateur Sasuke..."

"Attend!"

Mais la silhouette d'Orochimaru disparu dans le brouillard.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il fut un peu surpris de sentir un souffle lent et paisible caresser son épaule. Sakura était rentrée après qu'il se soit endormi et l'avait rejoint. Il sorti de son lit discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas de loups où il contempla longuement son visage pâle et fatigué.

"Qu'est ce que je fous ici?"chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Il avait quitté Oto imaginant que sa vie à Konoha serait mieux que celle qu'il menait alors. Il hocha la tête d'agacement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf? Il était le ninja le plus craint et respecté d'un pays entier après Orochimaru. C'était lui qui s'occupait avec son maître de tout les aspects stratégiques des guerres souterraines que les différents villages cachés se livraient depuis des générations. Craint et respecté. Et pourtant sur un coup de tête, il était retourné à Konoha. Parce que Sakura l'avait ramené avec elle alors qu'Oto avait été mis à feu et à sang. Il ne savait même pas si Orochimaru était encore vivant et cela valait aussi pour cette raclure de Kabuto.

A cette pensée, il ouvrit l'armoire qui lui tenait lieu de pharmacie et de l'une de ses ouvertures cachées, sortit un petite boite remplie de pilules. Il en prit une et rangea la boite soigneusement à sa place. Il cala la pilule entre ses dents, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, recueilli de l'eau dans le récipient improvisé qu'étaient ses mains et avala son "médicament" dans une grande gorgée.

Il était retourné à Konoha. La feuille devrait s'en réjouir, non? Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi bordel de merde, cette pouffiasse qui servait de Hokage le faisait surveiller constamment par des anbus? Pourquoi l'avait-elle mis avec Naruto et surtout pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé continuer sa profession de ninja?

Sasuke se laissa mollement tomber contre l'un des murs de la pièce tentant sans succès de réprimer un long frisson.

On se rend compte du confort de notre vie seulement s'il nous est ôté. Cette vérité remplissait Sasuke de regrets. Konoha n'était rien par rapport à Oto. Il suffisait de comparer les deux Kage entre eux! D'un coté, une vieille cachant son apparence sous la peau d'une jeune bimbo au bonnet F, colérique, joueuse, emportée, instable, bref tout ce que ne devait pas être Kage. De l'autre, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants de l'histoire, fin stratège, réfléchi mais surtout, Orochimaru connaissait le coeur des hommes et savait composer avec.

Sasuke se frotta le nez et remarqua que sa main était maculée de sang. Effet secondaire des médicaments de Kabuto. Ca lui arrivait très souvent. Il prit un essuie et en colla le bout sous son nez.

Mais surtout, à Oto no kuni, Sasuke avait l'impression de tenir sa destinée en main. Il pouvait choisir de faire ce qu'il désirait, Orochimaru composerait avec, Kabuto lui ferait un sourire hypocrite à souhait et cela s'arrêtait là. A Konoha, c'était tout l'inverse. C'était lui qui devait sourire quand on lui faisait un remarque désobligeante. Et il avait du mal à supporter la situation.

Dans un sursaut, Sasuke se releva brusquement et il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Qu'avait-il fait? Et surtout à quoi tout cela avait-il servi? C'était la question qui lui revenait sans cesse depuis son retour à Konoha. Pourtant sa vie avait radicalement changé le jour où il avait appris que Orochimaru ne prendrait jamais possession de son corps. Pour une obscure raison et après plusieurs tentatives qui avaient amené son maître au seuil de la mort, il s'était avéré qu'il était incapable de prendre le corps d'un Uchiwa.

Sasuke soupira profondément, posa ses mains sur les rebords de l'évier et se regarda dans les yeux, jouant au premier qui détournera le regard avec sa propre personne. Il fût un peu saisi par la paleur de son teint qui jurait avec le vert de ses cernes. Il se contempla encore un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à s'habituer à se visage qu'il trouvait changer par rapport au mois passé.

Il soupçonnait le fait qu'il soit un Uchiwa ayant développé le Sharingan responsable de l'impossibilité de se faire posséder. Le Sharingan donnait à son utilisateur un lien étroit avec le monde des esprits, cela devait être la raison, en partie du moins. Sasuke avait vu, quand Orochimaru avait renoncé à lui, dans le jaune de ses yeux cette envie de le tuer sur le champs mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Orochimaru l'avait épargné. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il voyait encore en Sasuke une pièce maîtresse de son jeux de stratégie mental. Alors il l'avait assigné à de nombreuses missions, l'avait envoyé sur de nombreux front. Et Sasuke était peu à peu monté dans son estime au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il lui arrivait même de changer ses décisions après l'avoir écouté donner son avis sur telle ou telle situation.

Sasuke était devenu le second du village du son. Il avait progressé même si Orochimaru ne l'entraînait plus et ses hommes lui vouaient un sentiment de respect mêlé de crainte. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, putain, avait-il tout laissé tomber?

L'évier se fissura sous la pression qu'exerçaient ses mains dans un craquement sonore.

"Merde..."chuchota-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux et les mettre à la poubelle.

Un faible toquement résonna dans la salle de bain.

"Sasuke?"appela doucement une voix.

C'était Sakura. Il avait réussi à la réveiller. Tu parles d'un ninja!

"Sasuke, tu es là?"

Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil à l'évier ébréché, à la serviette de bain maculée de son liquide vital qui traînait par terre. Il se rinça les mains et le bas de visage pour que là au moins son sang n'apparaisse plus.

"Sasuke, réponds! Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Une minute..." s'était senti obligé de répondre Sasuke. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une nuance de panique dans la question qui venait de lui être posée.

"Laisse-moi entrer."

Sasuke soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour l'évier puis se dirigea vers la porte pour la déverrouiller tout en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, il était chez lui après tout.

Quand la porte fut ouverte et que Sakura en sous vetement, le visage fatigué et les cheveux un peu en bataille, entra dans la pièce, il vit ses yeux aller de l'évier à la serviette.

"Qu'est ce qu'il... Sasuke!"

"Quoi?"

Le regard de Sakura semblait le transpercer, le regard d'un médecin qui faisait un diagnostique rapide. Sasuke tilta. Sakura était médic nin, elle avait deviné immédiatement.

"Où sont-elles?"demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"De quoi tu parles?"

Elle ouvrit la pharmacie, bousculant toute les boites comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

"Où sont-elles?"insista-t-elle

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de se laisser tomber dos au mur. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait? Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas respirer un peu? Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal?

Sakura passa sa main au dessus de l'armoire à pharmacie, en dessous puis fit de même avec l'évier.

"Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à tout casser!"

Il ne répondit pas, il pensait juste que sa vie ici était vraiment pire qu'à Oto.

Elle rouvrit l'armoire en frappa le fond et trouva la cachette.

"C'est quoi ça?"demanda-t-elle en en sortant les pilules spéciales de Sasuke.

"Des pilules!"répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Mais je rêve ou quoi? Depuis quand..."

"Environ 8 ans."

"Com...combien?"

"C'était Kabuto qui me les préparait, ces pilules améliorent les capacités physiques d'un être humain. C'est à ça que je dois d'avoir progresser autant.

"Mais..."

Sasuke pouvait parfaitement deviner la question qui allait suivre. Pourquoi continuait-il à prendre ces dopants alors qu'il n'était plus à Oto?

"Je ne sais pas, ça doit être parce que c'est plus fort que moi."

Quand Kabuto avait inventé ce médicament et l'avait donné à Sasuke. Il était loin de s'imaginer le phénomène de dépendance que sa création engendrerait. C'était un traitement très efficace. Vous prenez une pilule le matin et vous pouviez enchaîner efforts physiques sur efforts physiques pendant toutes la journée sans aucun soucis. Il n'y avait que trois défauts: Les saignements, la dépendance et la demi heure qui suivait l'absorption du produit. Pendant ce laps de temps, le sujet, à savoir Sasuke, partait dans son petit monde à lui, loin de toutes considérations matérielles puis dans un torrent d'émotions fortes, il sentait que ses forces s'accroissaient et un puissant sentiment d'invincibilité s'emparait de lui. Pour Sasuke, cette sensation était la meilleure qu'il puisse éprouver. C'était le pied. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Alors quand il avait du temps libre et qu'il s'embêtait, il prenait une petite pilule et le temps passait plus vite tout en demeurant inchangé, il se posait des questions existencielles sans que cela ne mine son moral, il revoyait son passé d'un autre oeil, plus conciliant, plus fataliste aussi. Maintenant qu'il était à Konoha, il en était à plusieurs par jour. Heureusement qu'il savait comment faire pour en fabriquer.

Il voyait Sakura qui demeurait bouche bée devant la désolante image qu'il donnait de lui-même. Sasuke sourit, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne regrettait pas sa vie à Oto, ni tout ce qu'il y avait accompli et s'il y avait du regret, ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il éprouvait il y a dix minutes encore à l'idée d'avoir abandonné le son. Tout n'était qu'une question de proportion pensa-t-il sur le moment. Prenez le malheur par exemple. Le malheur tient une proportion non négligeable dans une vie. Et même si sur dix ans de vie, vous viviez trois ans de malheur. Reportez cette proportion sur une minute. Vingt secondes de malheur sur soixante secondes de vie normale. Ces vingt secondes mines vos quarantes dernières secondes et vous ne pouvez en profitez pleinement. Imaginez cela pendant dix ans, pendant tout une vie. Du malheur à coup de vingt secondes la minute.

"Laisse moi maintenant..."

Toutes quantités prises sur une échelle suffisemment petite prend des proportions gigantesques.

"Sasuke..."

"Laisse moi, s'il te plaît..."répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

"Que s'est il passé à Oto?"

Il réfléchit un long moment, que s'était-il passé à Oto?

"Plein de choses."

Sur une échelle de temps suffisamment petite, une vie est infiniment longue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru t'a fait?"continua-t-elle.

"Il a éclairci mes idées et m'a montré ma voie à suivre. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j'en serais maintenant."récita-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"C'est du n'importe quoi!"

"C'est la vérité pourtant et tu ferais mieux de ..."

Il sentit une brève douleur s'étaler sur sa joue gauche tandis qu'un bruit de claquement sec résonnait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sakura, les yeux emplis de colère. Elle venait de le gifler.

"Tu ne comprends pas qu'il t'a manipulé? Qu'il se servait de toi?"

"Conneries..."

"Mais tu vas te réveiller oui!"cria-t-elle en le secouant brutalement "Orochimaru est un assassin, un traître et un enfoiré!"

"Le terme enfoiré est subjectif." s'amusa Sasuke " la traîtrise est la seconde nature d'un shinobi, l'assissinat sa première..."

"Pas pour moi!"

"C'est parce que tu es l'élève de Tsunade que tu parles comme ça. Tu n'as jamais eu à te battre. Je peux le voir rien qu'en te regardant, tu n'as jamais tué personne." répondit Sasuke d'une voix lasse dans l'espoir de lui clore le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

L'effet ne fut pas celui désiré mais plutôt le contraire. La colère de Sakura redoubla d'intensité. Sa poigne se faisait presque douloureuse et elle secouait maintenant Sasuke comme un prunier.

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN TE FOUTRE! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS T'EN SORTIR? POURQUOI NE VEUX-TU PAS COMPRENDRE QUE TU AS FAIT LES MAUVAIS CHOIX? QU'Y A-T-Il DE SI FORMIDABLE A ÊTRE LE PANTIN D'ORO..."

Sasuke l'empoigna et la plaqua contre le mur avec force.

"Je ne suis pas un pantin. Orochimaru m'estimait à ma juste valeur! Pas comme vous à Konoha qui me considérez comme un paria!" ragea-t-il tandis que Sakura essayait de se libérer sans succès.

"Tu me fais mal, lâche moi!"se plaignit-elle mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et continua.

"Tu ne comprend pas qu'on t'a bourré le crâne avec des mensonges? Orochimaru n'est pas celui que tu prétends!"

"Orochimaru est cruel, il a tué Sandaime et il tuerait femme et enfant pour sa soif de pouvoir! Et..Aie!"gémit-elle quand Sasuke plaqua son avant bras contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher de continuer, la soulevant légèrement tandis qu'elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Cruauté, soif de pouvoir? Je pourrais te raconter des histoires sur Sandaïme qui te ferait blanchir les cheveux et ça vaut aussi pour ton idiote de senseï! Ce sont des ninjas! Qu'est ce que tu crois?"cria-t-il en serrant de plus en plus sa prise à chaque fois qu'il commençait une nouvelle phrase.

"Sale conne!"gronda-t-il avec fougue en la jetant sur le coté comme une vieille loque.

L'instant d'après, Sasuke reprenait son souffle en observant le visage terrifié de Sakura. Que venait-il de faire? Pendant un moment il avait oublié que celle à qui il parlait était Sakura. Pour le même prix, il l'aurait frappé.

"Pourquoi, Sasuke?"demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Il venait de lui faire du mal, physiquement. Pendant un court moment, il avait voulu la faire taire par la force. Il se rendait peu à peu compte de ses actes et des conséquences qu'ils engendreraient. Abattu, il s'affala contre le mur en face de Sakura, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux.

"Sasuke!"

"Dégage!"

"Mais..."

"Sors de cette maison, je ne veux plus te revoir!"

Il ne la regarda même pas quand elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il entendit vaguement les bruits d'armoire qu'on ouvre et de fermeture éclaire qu'on ferme. Puis la porte claqua.

Il était seul.

Il avait failli la frapper.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura marchait dans les ruelles presque vide de Konoha. Il y avait bien quelques ninja en mission qui sautaient de toits en toits ainsi que de rares personnes qui se baladaient malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ses pas résonner. Dans tout les cas, elle ne devait vraiment pas passer inapercue seule à porter son sac de voyage.

Sakura ne se rendait plus compte de grand chose. Sauf qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre et qu'elle avait l'impression que les rares gens qu'elle croisait la regardait avec insistance. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en colère? Elle savait très bien que Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on essayait de résonner de manières si brutale mais la facon dont il avait parler d'Orochimaru, avec tant de ferveur et de nostalgie, l'avait mise hors d'elle! Pourquoi quand il parlait du sannin, Sasuke donnait une impression de serennité qu'il ne montrait jamais quand il était avec elle? Elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne manque de rien! Ne se rendait-il pas compte de tout ce qu'elle avait du entreprendre rien que pour qu'il soit accepter à Konoha? Et lui, il lui disait qu'elle le considèrait comme un paria! Comment pouvait-il penser ca?

"Je vais où maintenant?" se demanda-t-elle tout haut. Elle se voyait mal frapper à la porte de ses parents au beau milieu de la nuit et squatter dans son ancienne chambre qui avait été aménagé en atelier. Elle n'avait qu'une seule solution. C'était demander de l'aide à Ino. C'était génant comme situation.

"Ca, ma fille, t'apprendra à déménager chez un garcon dés la première semaine que tu l'as rencontrer!"lui dit son for intérieur.

Après une courte marche, elle toqua. Personne ne répondit. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers nulle part. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'insister.

Il y a de cela encore trois ou quatre ans, Konoha dormirait à cette heure ci. Cela avait bien changé. Son village s'était aggrandi encore et encore, pour n'avoir de village que le nom. Konoha avait un centre maintenant, lieu de rencontre d'une jeunesse insomniaque et demandeuse de soirées agitées.

Sakura entra chez Ichiraku ramen. Même cette échoppe s'était aggrandie! Il s'agissait plus d'un petit restaurant qu'autre chose maintenant! Fini, les tabourets sur lesquelles on mangeait sous le regard amusé du cuisinier et le sourire charmant de sa fille! Cette réalité n'était plus. La réalité maintenant, c'était la grande pancarte lumineuse où il était inidiqué le nom du restaurant et à coté, écrite en néons deformés: 7/7 24/24.

Après avoir été débarrassée de son sac et de sa veste, elle fut invitée à s'asseoir à une petite table reservée d'habitude à deux personnes. Une table pour amoureux pensa-t-elle sur le moment.

Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle vivait avec Sasuke avait un sens? A quoi se résumait leur relation? Leurs conversations tenait à un question-réponse. Non, pire que ca! Elle posait une question, et lui acquiessait. Merde, quoi! La seule chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble, c'était l'amour! Et encore, c'était quand Môssieur en avait envie et comme Môssieur le voulait! Sinon pas touche, crime de lèse majesté!

"Vous désirez?"

Elle leva la tête et vit un garcon plus jeune qu'elle aux traits tirés par la fatigue la regarder. Surement en fin de service devina-t-elle avant de commander.

Sakura en avait marre de simuler le bonheur. Que représentait-elle pour Sasuke, à la fin? Ne méritait-elle pas un peu plus d'attention? Etait-elle si insupportable que ca? Elle voulait l'aider. D'accord, elle s'y était prise de la mauvaise manière en lui criant dessus. Mais était-ce une raison pour l'avoir bousculé comme il l'avait fait? Elle était une kunoichi et en avait vu d'autre, mais la situation était différente! Elle n'allait pas se battre contre lui tout de même!

Elle hocha doucement de la tête. Non ce n'était pas ca qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. C'était le ton qu'il avait pris quand il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. C'était comme s'il était à bout par sa faute à elle. Sakura avait eu l'impression qu'il lui disait: Ecoute Sakura, j'ai été gentil, j'ai essayé de te faire plaisir mais t'es trop lourde, alors va-t-en avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchant.

Quel salopard! Ca ne se fait pas de faire semblant comme ca! pensa-t-elle tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Pas quand elle s'investissait à fond dans leur relation!

"Haruno Sakura?"

Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise de s'être laissée aller à une introspection en plein milieu d'un restaurant.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rêve. Deux longues jambes devant lui alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, une voix apaisante, une présence féminine et réconfortante, des mains douces et chaleureuses, un visage qu'il ne parvient pas à distinguer, la fraicheur de draps propres, une sensation de bien être et de serennité. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Vaguement, il entendit une porte se refermer avec douceur. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et scruta la pénombre de sa chambre. Comment avait-il pu négliger cet épisode? L'imbécile. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était plus qu'évident.

Ni une ni deux, il se leva, s'habilla, s'arma correctement et sortit de chez lui. Il avait été négligent mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas encore du moins.

Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues presque vide de Konoha se concentrant sur ses sens. Il suffisait d'un indice, une erreur et il trouverait. Alors il continuait à marcher. Si son poursuivant ne faisait pas d'erreur, il aurait à la provoquer.

Naruto se mit à courrir un court moment, juste le temps d'arriver sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il entendit un craquement et une legère inspiration, la réaction typique du gars qui sait qu'il a fait une gaffe. Naruto disparut pour réapparaître derrière un ninja au masque d'anbu.

"J'en étais sur."

Le ninja sauta jusqu'au milieu du terrain d'entrainement. Naruto apparut derrière lui faisant mine de donner un coup de poing que l'autre anticipa en se baissant et en roulant vers l'avant.

"Tu n'aurais pas du me sentir si facilement!" lanca Naruto tout en jetant quelques Kunais en direction de son ancien poursuivant.

L'anbu sortit également un Kunai pour devier ceux qui le menacait mais les nombreux sifflements qu'il entendit autour de lui, lui fit comprendre la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

En bon anbu, il s'était informé sur la cible qu'il devait suivre au cas. Or, il s'avèrait qu'Uzumaki Naruto maitrisait la technique du clonage de l'ombre. L'anbu ne savait pas quand sa cible s'était clonée, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il était incapable de voir où se trouvaient ces clones. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de nombreux projectiles autour de lui qui sifflaient l'air dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas le choix.

"KAITEN: LE TOURBILLON DIVIN!" Cria l'anbu tandis que sa technique repoussa tout les kunais et les shurikens qui lui étaient destinés.

"Ah! Tu es une femme!"conclut Naruto après avoir entendu la voix de la Hyugga.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Malgré son Byakkugan, elle n'arrivait pas à localiser les clones de Naruto. Ce n'était pas normal, rien n'échappait aux yeux d'un Hyugga.

"Tu es aussi une Hyugga!"sourit Naruto "Mais ca, j'avais déjà des doutes..."

"Bravo, tu es perspicace même si je ne sais pas comment tu as pu deviner avant que je n'execute ma technique."

"Tu n'es pas Hinata!"devina Naruto en se frottant les mains comme si ce jeux de devinette était particulièrement amusant. "Qui es-tu?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Malgré ton masque, je te sens soucieuse..."

"Si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je serais obligée de..."

"Tu ne les vois pas, n'est-ce pas? Je parle de mes clones. Sinon tu serais déjà partie. Qui es-tu?"

"Ce ne sont pas des clones qui m'empêcheront de m'enfuir."

"Tu es sûre que tu es une Hyugga? Peut-être que ton Byakkugan est incomplet?"demanda Naruto un peu ironique.

"Rien n'échappe à l'oeil d'un Hyugga!"se raidit-elle

"Alors ta conclusion?"

"Pardon?"

Naruto disparut de son champs de vision un court instant avant d'apparaître derrière elle.

"Conclusion: Il n'y avait pas de clone." termina Naruto.

La Hyugga se retourna et voulut enfoncer son index et son majeur dans le plexus de sa cible mais elle du s'abstenir car la main de Naruto, armée d'un Kunai, fusait vers son visage. D'un brusque recul, elle évita le Kunai, mais elle ne pu éviter l'autre main de Naruto qui lui arracha son masque. Il fut un peu surpris de se retrouver face à face avec une jeune fille qui devait avoir au grand maximum 17 ans. Elle avait tout d'une Hyugga, ces long cheveux d'ébenne, ces yeux tellement caractéristiques, ce maintient fier, ce visage lisse affichant cet orgeuil et cette morgue sans pour autant en altérer la beauté. Une vraie petite Hyugga en herbe même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

"Tiens? Je ne te connais pas..."s'étonna-t-il.

"Tant mieux!"lanca-t-elle en essayant de s'enfuir vainement. Naruto lui bloquait à chaque fois le passage.

"Tu as recu comme ordre de ne pas me blesser, je me trompe?"

D'un bond, la Hyugga se placa à une distance assez respectable de Naruto.

"Bien vu!"souffla-t-elle.

"Et si j'essaye de te tuer?"

"Laisse moi partir!"

"Je crois que je vais essayer de te tuer." Prononca Naruto d'une voix claire et forte.

Il se volatilisa une fois de plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était anticiper. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il apparaisse derrière elle comme la dernière fois. Pas le temps de réflechir plus en avant. Elle se retourna et frappa de sa paume.

Naruto fut projeter à deux mètres d'elle avant de se relever immédiatement, souriant d'un rictus féroce, et de se ruer sur elle.

"Je vais vraiment te buter maintenant!"cria-t-il.

L'affaire se corsa méchamment pour l'anbu. Par où allait attaquer Naruto? Comment se faisait-il qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision? Elle se retourna à nouveau et frappa dans le vide cette fois ci.

Naruto était à coté d'elle, armé d'un kunai, il allait lui trancher la gorge. Elle le voyait mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'y pourrait rien. Le mouvement était trop rapide. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit la morsure de la lame. Morsure qui ne vint jamais. Juste une puissante secousse. Puis plus rien.

Quant elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Naruto étalé sur le dos à une bonne distance d'elle. La hyugga nota qu'elle avait été également deportée de plusieurs mètres.

"Ca va Hanabi?"demanda un autre Anbu juste à coté d'elle."Je suis désolé, il y avait un peu de file chez Ichiraku."

"Hanabi?"demanda Naruto en relevant la tête. "T'as grandi!"

"Ta gueule, toi!"intimma l'équipier "Ou la prochaine fois je te bute vraiment!"

Naruto se releva lentement.

"Tu sais, je me doutais qu'il y avait un autre gars dans le coin. Elle est trop faible pour s'occuper d'un cas comme moi. Il fallait un ninja plus fort."

"Je t'ai dit: ferme ta gueule!"

Naruto éclata de rire: "Tu faisais moins le malin que je t'ai fait mordre la poussière devant Jiraya."

"Tu m'as reconnu alors."

"On est que deux à maitriser le déplacement scintillant, crétin." dit Naruto en faisant mine de s'en aller.

"Une minute! Tu vas où comme ca?" demanda l'élève de Jiraya.

"Je rentre chez moi, maintenant que je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer."

"Attend! On a un compte à règler!"

Naruto se retourna:"Tu veux encore mordre la poussière?"le provoqua-t-il dans un sourire.

"C'est toi qui va mordre la poussière, connard!"

"Tu t'appelles?"

"Obayashi Tenchi."

"Alors, Ten-chan, je viens souvent m'entrainer ici. Si ca te chante d'en prendre plein la gueule, passe de temps en temps. En fait, Hanabi, t'es une femme de ménage géniale, repasse quand tu veux!"

Et Naruto disparut.

Tenchi soupira:"Il m'a appellé Ten-chan, l'enfoiré!"

"On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Tu lui as même donnée ton nom et ton prénom."déclara Hanabi en remettant son masque d'anbu.  
"Manque plus qu'à faire notre rapport."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de femme de ménage?"

"J'en sais rien."répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il restèrent un long moment dans un silence un peu lourd. Silence que Tenchi brisa le premier.

"T'as entendu? Il a dit que j'étais plus fort que toi."

"Non, j'ai rien entendu."répondit-elle en s'en allant.

"Attend! Je suis sur que si!" insista Tenchi en la suivant.

"J'ai rien entendu, je te dis! 'Ten-chan'!"ironisa-t-elle.

"Menteuse!"

"Arrète de me coller, tu saoules!"

Et ils continuèrent de se disputer tout en se dirigeant au bureau de Godaime pour faire état de l'echec de leur mission.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Il était l'un des nombreux ninjas qu'elle avait sauvé d'une mort atroce. Il s'était pris de nombreux kunais dans le dos et avait été amené en urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha dans un état critique, à moitié exsangue. Sakura l'avait soigné en même temps que d'autres ninjas. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas rappelée de lui quand il s'était présenté cette nuit. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas vexé et lui avait rafraîchi la mémoire. Elle lui avait demandé comment il allait, s'il s'était bien remis de son opération. Il répondit que son rétablissement avait été rapide grâce à elle. C'était une simple conversation comme Sakura n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Le plus marrant c'était qu'il s'appelait Sakurai.

C'était la première fois qu'un patient venait la remercier pour ces soins attentionnés. Elle s'en sentait flattée.

Ils parlèrent alors des différents types de missions qu'ils avaient faits. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait été aussi l'élève de Kakashi et lui raconta qu'il avait eu la chance de faire une mission avec lui. Ils rirent de l'inexpressivité abusive de leur 'sempai'. Elle se sentait importante et au fil de la discussion, Sakurai lui montrait à quel point elle était exceptionnelle. Il la draguait un peu et elle ne trouvait pas ça vraiment désagréable. Elle se sentait appréciée et désirée à en juger de la façon dont le regard de son interlocuteur la regardait parfois. Elle avait 21 ans, et tout ce qu'elle avait eu en tête se résumait à trois choses: Sasuke, Ninjutsu, Sasuke. Sakurai lui changeait les idées.

A évoluer parmi des êtres exceptionnels, on en vient à se sous estimer. Sakura avait fini par se prendre pour quantité négligeable dans le monde des ninjas, elle oubliait qu'elle sauvait des vies et faisaient de dangereuses missions.

Au bout d'un laps de temps trop court à ses yeux, elle vit Sakurai se lever en déclarant qu'il devait partir en mission. Il la salua, paya la note et s'en alla, lui disant qu'il venait souvent manger ici, mais qu'il ne serait pas contre l'inviter dans un restaurant plus chic.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle était souvent de garde à l'hôpital, mais qu'il n'avait qu'à la demander pour arranger un dîner quand elle serait libre.

Quand elle sortit du restaurant. La sensation d'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là fût balayé par un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer clairement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait qu'elle avait l'impression de tromper Sasuke, mais plutôt de dévier de sa ligne de vie qu'elle s'était forgée depuis toute jeune et qui pouvait se résumer à un nom: Sasuke.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sakura?"

Sakura s'extrait de son mal-être et fut surprise de voir le visage de Naruto.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais toi aussi ici? Surtout si tôt..."

"J'allais chercher un bol de ramen avant d'aller me coucher! J'ai eu une nuit difficile. Investigation, tu comprends?"

Sakura soupira de manière peu discrète. Naruto continua:

"Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tes valises dans les rues de Konoha à une heure aussi matinale?"

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle ne le sentait pas de déclarer que Sasuke l'avait viré de chez lui et qu'elle attendait qu'il soit assez tard pour frapper à la porte de la maison familiale.

"Tu n'as nulle part où aller?"Devina-t-il.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que..."

Elle s'interrompit, que pouvait-elle bien raconter de crédible?

"Tu veux dormir chez moi?"Proposa Naruto.

"Hum, non, ne te dérange..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Naruto l'avait prise par le bras et la tirait en direction de chez lui.

"C'est bon, viens alors!"

"Non, Naruto, laisse-moi..."

"Sakura! Tu n'as nulle part où aller cette nuit, non?"

Elle ne répondit pas, un peu soulagée qu'il ne cherchait pas à savoir le comment du pourquoi de l'histoire.

"Mais..." tenta-t-elle.

"Tu sais, ça fait aussi partie de ce travail d'équipe dont vous me rabâchez tant les oreilles! Allez viens! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire un truc louche."

Sakura sourit, elle était épuisée, après sa mission, elle avait du travailler à l'hôpital jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et pour couronner le tout, elle déambulait dans les rues de Konoha avec ses bagages. Elle n'avait plus la force de refuser l'aide d'un visage amical. C'est pourquoi elle se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il marchait le plus droit possible alors que sa vue était complètement brouillée. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir malgré son épuisement. Il sentait dans sa main droite la douceur du tissu d'une peluche qu'on lui avait donné il y a longtemps lors d'une de ses missions. Il marchait le plus droit possible mais il sentait qu'il titubait de droite un gauche comme un bateau qui tangue sous la pression d'un vent trop fort. Et sa vue se brouillait, à chaque fois que la tolérance de ses yeux à la vitesse, altérée par le trop plein de saloperies qu'il venait d'ingurgité, était dépassée. Tout ça lui faisait mal à la tête, et par-dessus tout il avait mal au ventre. Il essaya de marcher les yeux fermés mais il s'écrasa lourdement sur l'herbe humidifiée par la nuit. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que prendre l'air le revigorait un peu de l'insupportable état dans lequel il s'était mis? Sa respiration était trop courte et ne lui rapportait aucun réconfort. Que du contraire, chaque inspiration semblait l'approcher de ce qu'il redoutait un peu même si cela lui semblait maintenant inévitable. Difficilement, il se remit à quatre pattes et vomit longuement dans un bruitage guttural peu ragoûtant même si son apparence était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. Cela fait, il se releva et essaya de placer un pas devant l'autre sans se casser la figure. Tentatives qui fut couronnées d'un succès incertain les dix premières fois. Il se retrouva à nouveau à terre à déglutir tout ce qu'il restait dans son estomac et plus encore si c'était possible.

Renonçant à lutter, il se coucha dans l'herbe approchant son lapin en peluche contre sa joue et ferma les yeux. Quand, dans un sursaut de lucidité peu courant, il se fit remarquer qu'il était incapable de dire où il était et qu'il devait réfléchir pour se rappeler qu'il était sur une pelouse humide qui trempait ses vêtements, Sasuke toujours les yeux fermés, se dit que cette fois-ci, il avait touché le fond pour de bon.

"Galèèèère!"

C'était à lui que s'adressait cette voix? Peu importe, il ne répondrait pas. Il se contenterait de garder les yeux fermés.

Il se sentit remis debout de force tandis qu'on passait son bras sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état?"Demanda une autre voix paresseuse qu'il parvint à identifier après un puissant effort de concentration comme était celle de Kakashi.

"Vaut mieux pas le savoir. Heureusement que l'Hokage ne l'a pas vu comme ça!"

Sasuke eut un haut le coeur et s'écroula à nouveau en vomissant.

"Espérons qu'il y aura pas de séquelles, surtout!"Soupira Kakashi.

Il se sentit à nouveau transporté.

"Jamais je ne comprendrai comment un ninja pareil puisse tomber aussi bas. D'après nos rapports, sa puissance est..."

"Mettons le d'abord dans son lit avant qu'un autre ninja le repère."

"On était pas censé l'amener chez Godaime?"

"Vaut mieux pas... Je crois qu'elle va devoir venir d'elle-même."

"Vous voulez que j'aille lui demander?"

"Ouais... Ce serait sympa de ta part."

"Galèèère..." entendit Sasuke tandis qu'un de ses bras tombait dans le vide.

"Shikamaru?"Demanda la voix de Kakashi.

"Ouais?"

"Prend ton temps pour la prévenir..."

"Qu'est ce que vous croyez?"

Être porté n'était pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait, pensa Sasuke au bout d'un laps de temps qu'il ne saurait définir. C'était un peu comme s'il volait, comme si sa tête flottait...

Il ne put penser plus en avant car il fut jeté sans délicatesse sur quelque chose de moelleux, ce devait être son lit.

"Sasuke, ouvre les yeux!"

Non, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Son lit était confortable, il sentait son visage sécher peu à peu grâce aux draps dans lesquels il s'emmitouflait. Non, vraiment, s'endormir lui paraissait bien plus séduisant que d'avoir à écouter le probable sermon de Kakashi. De toute façon, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Il l'entendit émettre un gros soupir.

"Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix"entendit dire Sasuke.

Enfin, il s'en allait. Il entendait les bruits de pas de son maître s'éloigner et la porte de sa chambre se fermer dans un claquement sourd.

Sasuke savoura le silence qui l'inonda par la suite. Comme si il s'agissait d'une entité dans laquelle il se retrouvait plongée avec délice. Ses membres étaient engourdis tandis qu'une sensation de bien être de plus en plus agréable s'emparait de lui.

Il aurait pu dire qu'il était dans un cocon, un endroit duquel il ne voulait absolument pas sortir.

"Sasuke, tu me pardonneras..."entendit-il tandis qu'une sensation glacée lui mordait le visage et l'empêcha de respirer un temps tandis que par réflexe il se redressa en crachotant.

"Tu es réveillé maintenant? Ca va faire plus d'une heure qu'on ta trouver dehors."

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inexpressif de Kakashi, ses cheveux blanc, son bandeau.

"Encore un..." demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi se leva, sortit de la pièce et revint avec une bassine d'eau froide.

"Merci."Marmonna Sasuke tandis qu'il plongeait sa tête dans l'eau froide.

"Pas de quoi... Ca va aller pour la mission?"

"Quelle mission?"

"J'avais fixé un rendez vous à l'équipe sept dans exactement deux heures."

"Quel heure est-il?"

"Sept heures du matin."

Qu'est ce que Sasuke avait bien pu foutre cette nuit? Il n'avait même pas dormi et se retrouvait avec une gueule de bois sévère. Beaucoup de choses lui revinrent en tête. Sa dispute de hier, sa réaction plus que gamine juste après. Quel idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une bête dispute. Il irait parler à Sakura, il s'excuserait même. Il avait été idiot. Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours sans réfléchir? Ca ne lui causait que des ennuis.

"Tant mieux" marmonna-t-il.

"Mais avant, il va falloir que tu ailles voir Godaime, elle a des choses à te dire."

"Ouais, c'est normal."

"Pardon?"

Sasuke hocha la tête pour signifier de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Kakashi haussa simplement les épaules.

"Tu sais Sasuke, ce que..."

"Oui, Je sais."

"Oui mais..."

"Je sais... Ca ne se reproduira plus." Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui montre à quel point son attitude était stupide.

Sasuke crut distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire derrière le masque de son professeur.

"Tant mieux."Déclara se dernier légèrement soulagé."Je peux m'en aller rassurer."

Les dix minutes qui suivirent le départ de Kakashi se déroulèrent dans le silence. Un silence juste perturbé par le bruit de l'eau quand Sasuke y plongeait ses mains pour tremper son visage. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte sans ménagement.

Sasuke se leva péniblement tandis que sa tête raisonnait un peu des bruits sourds qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fut étonné quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade en personne.

"Je peux entrer?"Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle se fichait éperdument de la réponse à sa question.

Sans un mot, Sasuke se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle principale de sa demeure. Celle qui servait au réunion que sa famille tenait parfois, il y a fort longtemps.

"Sakura n'est pas avec toi?"Demanda Tsunade après s'être installée.

"Non."

"Tant mieux, on ne sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai une mission à te confier. C'est à propos de Naruto."

Sasuke haussa légèrement les sourcils.

"Mais je croyais que..."commença-t-il.

"Quand tu me disais que tu doutais de Naruto, il était dans la pièce d'à coté. Il pouvait tout entendre. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé si durement."

"Mais, que voulez vous exactement?"

"Deux anbus chargés de le surveiller ont échoué dans leur mission..."

"Vous le surveilliez aussi? Comme moi?"

"Evidemment! Que crois-tu, il réapparaît au bout de trois ans, refuse de dire quoique ce soit sur ses agissements et tu crois que je vais le laisser errer dans Konoha librement? Seulement, à la différence de toi, il a tourné mes deux anbus en ridicule."

"M'étonne pas..." marmonna Sasuke.

"Je voudrais que tu le surveilles. Sans te faire repérer."

Sasuke toussa.

"Vous n'êtes pas censée me faire confiance."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Seulement, je te fais plus confiance qu'à Naruto."

Sasuke digéra cette révélation avec réserve. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire que Naruto paraisse si suspect à Godaime?

"Contrairement à toi, on ne sait pas où il était, ni avec qui il était et encore moins ce qu'il a fait. Ces trois dernières années ont été riches en rebondissement dans le monde des ninjas, et je ne compte plus le nombre de rapport sur des actions individuelles menées dans on ne sait pas trop quel but. Ni les organisations qui ont été créent et qui ont été dissoutes durant ces quatre dernières années. Or depuis que toi et Naruto êtes revenus. Plus rien. "

" Celle des douze shinobi et celle nommée **yaban'jin'**? C'est à ces deux organisations que vous pensez? C'est cela?"

"Celle des douze shinobi a été dissoute, il y a de cela plus d'un an. Et c'est le feu village caché du son qui s'en est occupé."

"C'est vrai, il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant."

"L'autre était beaucoup plus vaste, et on connaît le nom du dirigeant, un certain Ukida Kitarou."

"Et vous croyez que Naruto est en rapport avec..."

Tsunade leva la main:"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça! J'ai dit juste qu'il fallait être méfiant envers tout nouveau venu. L'organisation **yaban'jin'** concerne la mission que vous effectuerez avec Kakashi tantôt. C'est pour ça que je l'ai prise comme exemple."

"Mais pourquoi m'accordez vous plus de confiance qu'à Naruto alors?"

"Tu n'as nulle part d'autre où aller, le son n'existe plus, Orochimaru est probablement mort. Il ne te reste plus que Konoha. En plus nous savions plus ou moins ce que tu faisais au son."

"C'est vrai." concéda Sasuke. "Et à partir de quand ma mission commence?"

"Quand l'équipe sept se sera réunie à nouveau. Pour l'instant, d'après mes informations, c'est Sakura qui est chez Naruto. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre pour ces deux là."

Sasuke ne voyait pas cette information du même oeil mais bon...

"Que dois-je faire si il s'avère que Naruto est responsable de quelque chose qui ait été à l'encontre de Konoha?"

"Tu m'en informes et tu en informes Kakashi. Si c'est trop grave, je te laisse aviser. Ce sera ton test d'acceptation au sein de Konoha."

Et tu penses que je vais te croire, idiote? pensa Sasuke.

"Très bien."Dit-il

Sur ce, Tsunade se leva pour s'en aller. Sasuke se leva également pour rejoindre son lit.

"Sasuke?"

"Oui?"

"Si il s'avérait que tu devais combattre Naruto, quel serait le résultat, à ton avis?"

Sasuke se concentra un petit moment et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un piège dans la question.

"Pourquoi cette question?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir si tu saurais arrêter un Jinchuuriki à pleine puissance."

"Naruto est fort, plus que vous et plus que Sakura. Dans ce village, je ne crois pas connaître quelqu'un qui puisse l'égaler. Même sans son démon, je suis persuadé qu'il est bien plus fort que ce qu'il ne montre."

"Sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer cela?"

"Naruto a toujours eu l'art de montrer l'étendue de sa force dans des combats difficiles. Je crois qu'il est très fort."

"Plus que toi? Même sans son bijuu?"

"Dans un combat, l'issue est toujours incertaine, on a vu des Jinchuuriki perdre contre des gens moins puissants mais qui avaient les techniques pour les vaincre."

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bijuu. Arrête de contourner ma question, Sasuke et réponds franchement. Serais-tu capable de le battre si jamais Kyubi prend l'ascendant sur lui?"

"C'est donc cela qui vous tracasse, vous aussi vous avez entendu parler de ses sautes d'humeur et vous avez eu rumeur de ses derniers combats."

"Sasuke..."

"Je vous l'ai dit, l'issue d'un combat est toujours incertaine! Mais, si on venait à combattre et que Kyubi prenait l'ascendant sur lui, le démon sera probablement libéré."

"Mais..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai le pouvoir de brider Kyubi."Dit-il en montrant son oeil du doigt "Et si jamais Naruto allait trop loin et se laissait dominer par le chakra maléfique du bijuu, je suis assez fort pour l'éliminer si c'est ce que vous désirez."

"Donc tu es plus fort que Naruto."

"Je pourrais le vaincre, mais l'inverse est également possible."

"Et..."

"Mais je crois que la balance aura plus de chance de pencher en ma faveur."affirma-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

"Et que penses-tu de Naruto?"

Sasuke ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et réfléchit un long moment.

"Je pense qu'il me considère comme un rival."

"Et pas toi?"

"Non. Je suis un Uchiwa, ma pupille spéciale fait que me comparer aux autres n'a aucun sens. Et puis j'ai passé l'âge."

Tsunade acquiesça et s'en alla pour de bon. Sasuke soupira longuement. Mais quelle poisse, devoir veiller sur Naruto maintenant! Vraiment pas de chance.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, sortit sa boite de dopant, l'ouvrit, avala une pilule et jeta le reste dans les toilettes.

Je risque de le regretter, pensa-t-il en tirant la chasse d'eau.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller s'écrouler sur son lit, histoire de mettre à profit son heure de sommeil.

Ce n'était qu'une mission comme les autres, pensait-il. Pas de quoi se sentir excité! Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de payer la dette qu'il avait envers le monde et Konoha en particulier pour être enfin libre. Tsunade avait malgré elle ravivé de nombreux souvenirs. Ses combats contre Naruto, son idiotie d'autrefois mais le souvenir le plus vivace étaient encore celui de la chute de l'organisation des douze shinobi dont il avait été l'instrument presque malgré lui. Il y avait eu tant de violences, tant de cruautés, tellement que sa peau en devenait moite quand il y repensait.

Surveiller Naruto. Ce n'était pas à lui d'accomplir cette mission. Ce n'était pas juste. Ni pour lui, ni pour Naruto.

Etait-ce de la transpiration? Il avait l'impression d'être gelé et mouillé.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sakura. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait chez Naruto?

"Merde!"jura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Ses draps étaient encore trempés du réveil brusque de Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'appartement de Naruto était minuscule comparé à la demeure de Sasuke. Mais c'était assez grand pour qu'un ninja célibataire puisse y vivre bien.

"Ce n'est pas gigantesque..."s'excusa Naruto.

Sakura hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en fichait un peu de la taille de son appartement.

"Tu as faim?"Demanda Naruto."Parce que moi j'ai vraiment la dalle."

Naruto en avait oublié d'acheter ses ramens journaliers chez Ichiraku.

"Non je n'ai pas faim!"Avait-elle répondu.

Naruto voyait qu'elle était vraiment crevée. Il la fit s'assoire sur son lit qui servait également de divan et lui tourna le dos pour se cuisiner un petit quelque chose.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"Proposa-t-il encore.

Nouvelle réponse négative.

"Hum, enfin fais comme chez toi. La salle de bain est à coté."

Elle le remercia sans pour autant bouger.

Naruto se tut pour se concentrer sur sa casserole d'eau qui n'allait pas tarder à bouillir.

"Tu sais, Sakura si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, je peux t'écouter tu sais."

Il entendit un faible et distrait "mmmh mmmh".

"Ouais, je sais ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Et puis, il y a eu Sasuke qui est revenu alors on a pas eu le temps de vraiment parler mais je voulais juste te dire que pour moi, ça n'a pas changé. Je te considère toujours comme une amie."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse alors Naruto se concentra de nouveau sur sa cuisson.

"Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais que tu saches. Parce qu'on quand même pas mal changé tout les deux et que tu pourrais croire qu'on..."

Il s'interrompit, la respiration de Sakura s'était faite plus profonde, plus régulière.

"Tu t'es endormie..."murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle s'était vraiment assoupie à moitié assise tandis que le haut de son corps était tombé sur le coté contre son matelas. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de l'écouter?

Il soupira et dégagea du doigt les mèches rebelles qui recouvraient le visage de Sakura. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. En dormant, Sakura ressemblait bien plus à l'adolescente qu'il côtoyait il y a quatre ans.

"Je pensais que tu pourrais imaginer qu'on avait sans doute plus rien à se dire..."termina-t-il.

Il en avait oublié des choses quand il était parti de Konoha. Il avait cultivé une rancoeur envers le village et le genre humain qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était juste un sentiment qui avait grandi et grandi durant ces trois dernières années. Cependant, la présence de Sakura l'apaisait. Tout comme l'impulsivité du nouvel élève de Jiraya, Ten-chan, l'amusait. Tout comme la présence de Sasuke le rabaissait. Toutes des sensations qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'éprouver. Pourtant la conclusion n'en était que plus difficile à admettre. Il était différent et c'était un sentiment très douloureux à éprouver.

Naruto haussa légèrement les épaules. C'était comme ça après tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une sonnette le fit un peu sursauter. Bruit qui se fit encore entendre plusieurs fois dans un laps de temps très court.

"J'arrive, j'arrive!"Murmura Naruto.

Nouvelle sonnerie. Et Naruto ouvrit la porte sans aucune délicatesse.

"T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir m'emmerder de grand matin sinon je te..."

Un visage sévère, une poitrine plus qu'opulente.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Allons faire un tour Naruto, je dois te parler. Ce ne sera pas long!"

Naruto sortit en fermant discrètement la porte.

"Vous auriez pu me convoquer, ou me dire ce que vous vouliez la tantôt."

"Non, je passais par là alors je suis venu directement."

"Mais..."

"J'ai une mission à te confier."

"Oui mais..."

"C'est à propos de Sasuke. Je voudrais que tu le surveilles discrètement."

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être était ce de la joie car il s'agissait enfin d'une pure mission typique du shinobi, en plus c'était une sur-mesure! Peut-être était-ce le malaise car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsunade lui accorderait plus de confiance qu'à Sasuke.

"Si je te le demande à toi, c'est parce que je te fais plus confiance qu'en Sasuke."

Naruto haussa les sourcils, se retenant de demander pourquoi.

"Tu sais, Naruto, quand il a été du coté d'Orochimaru, nos informateurs ont gardé un oeil sur lui. Or il s'avère qu'en plus d'être haut placés parmi les ninja du son, il a dirigé l'organisation des douze shinobi."

"Je le savais, et les rumeurs disent qu'il y a lui-même mis fin. Comme les rumeurs disent qu'il a détruit le village caché du son de la même manière. A savoir, seul et dans un bain de sang."

"C'est pourquoi je..."

"Pourquoi moi? Il y a Sakura, même Kakashi."

"Je crois que tu es le seul capable de l'arrêter s'il en venait à péter les plombs."

"Pourquoi vous me faites confiance?"

Tsunade le regarda dans les yeux avec tellement d'insistance qu'il eut du mal à ne pas détourner le visage.

"Parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es le prochain Hokage."

"Mouais, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

"Tu as tout compris, Naruto. Tu peux retourner te reposer."

Naruto se retourna mais la main de Tsunade le retint par l'épaule.

"Une dernière question, Naruto! Que penses-tu de Sasuke?"

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne et regarda un court moment le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

"Pour l'instant, Sasuke dort! Je veux le voir quand il se sera réveillé." déclara-t-il avant de rentrer chez lui pour commencer son repas...


	8. Chapter 8

Couché sur le lit de la chambre de son minuscule trois pièces, Konohamaru s'alluma une cigarette d'un geste négligé par l'habitude. Il n'était plus sorti de chez lui depuis son sauvetage, se contentant de puiser dans les maigres réserves de nourritures de ses dernières commissions. Quand Moegi était venue frapper à sa porte la tantôt, il avait fait semblant de ne pas être présent. Un tout petit fragment de sa conscience lui disait qu'il était mauvais de négliger son équipière de telle manière car elle avait probablement autant besoin de réconfort que lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de qui que ce soit si ce n'était de sa propre personne. Le fiasco de sa dernière mission lui avait fait comprendre la vérité comme on ressent la douleur après avoir reçu un puissant coup de poing, il n'avait pas le niveau d'un Jûnin et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

ll se demandait s'il ne devait pas son grade et son prestige uniquement à sa parenté, ce qui était inadmissible pour un vrai ninja. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de lui, aussi entêté, aussi idiot, il n'aura pas perdu son compagnon d'arme et ami. Il était faible.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit, après cinq minutes de recherche dans tout ce fouillis, il retira d'un grand geste son sac de voyage et se mit à le remplir de diverses affaires. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il savait remplie de billets. Il s'agissait de toutes ses économies, l'équivalent du salaire mensuel d'un employé de bureau à savoir 15000 ryos en coupure de billets de 150 ryos. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit cinq billets qu'il mit dans son portefeuille, avant de la refermer et de la ranger dans son sac de voyage.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur son lit dans un soupire de lassitude avant de s'amuser à contempler les ronds de fumées qu'il faisait.

Il sursauta légèrement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte sans pour autant émettre le moindre son.

"Noa?"demanda la voix hasardeuse de Moegi.

Konohamaru ne put s'empecher de sourire. 'Noa' était le nom que ses proches lui avait donné parce qu'il détestait son vrai prénom. Konohamaru était vraiment trop long, trop ridicule, trop n'importe quoi. Mais il devait avouer que Noa n'était pas bien mieux que son prénom initial.

"Je sais que tu es là."

"Entre, c'est ouvert!"Soupira-t-il.

Il l'entendit entrer dans son appartement sans pour autant détourner les yeux du plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il était.

"Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger!"

"J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut."

Il l'entendit s'approcher et sentit qu'elle lui enlevait sa cigarette des lèvres.

"C'est mauvais pour la santé, tu le sais pourtant."

"Ce n'est pas ton problème."

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de tabagisme passif?"tenta-elle.

"Je ne t'oblige pas à rester."lanca-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Il n'y eut pas de réponses.

"Noa?"

"Mm mm?"

"Tu crois que tout est de ma faute?"

"Rien à voir..." pouffa-t-il d'exaspèration.

"Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si c'était le cas?"

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête pour la dévisager, elle avait une mine à la fois soucieuse, chagrinée et comble du comble, elle était en train de terminer sa cigarette à lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas mesuré. Arrivé à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, il passa ses pouces du coin extérieurs des yeux de Moegi et traça lentement le sillon qu'aurait du creuser ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et il en profita pour reprendre sa clope.

"C'est mauvais pour la santé" dit-il avant d'en tirer une grande bouffée et de l'écraser dans le cendrier sur la table juste à coté de lui.

"C'est pas ton problème."répondit-elle en souriant.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du tabagisme passif?"

"Non, jamais."mentit-elle en souriant.

Lentement, il la serra dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Noa? Tu réagis bizarrement..."

Il ne répondit pas tout suite, se contentant d'étreindre son amie.

"Je vais quitter le village un petit moment..."

Il la sentit se contracter dans ses bras. Jamais Konohamaru n'avait vu d'équipe aussi soudée que la sienne. Jamais, une équipe ne s'est autant entendue que la sienne.

"J'ai été un très mauvais leader..."expliqua-t-il.

"Alors tu vas tout abandonner? C'est lâche..."lacha-t-elle d'une voix chagrinée.

Konohamaru enroula son bras autour du corps de Moegi pour prendre le paquet de cigarettes qu'il y avait dans sa poche, en retira une et l'alluma avant de recracher une grande bouffée de fumée.

"Je n'ai pas dis que ce serait un adieu. Je vais m'entrainer seul."

"Est-ce que l'Hokage a été prévenue?"

Il hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

"C'est de la folie, Noa, repose toi ce soir et repenses-y demain, s'il te plait."

"Pourquoi ce serait de la folie? Mon oncle a fait pareil dans son jeune temps et il est parvenu à se hisser au niveau des plus puissants jônin mais surtout il est devenu le plus respectable des shinobi que j'ai eu à connaître."

"Mais..."

"Je deviendrai bien plus puissant, laisse moi quelques mois. Essaye de me comprendre."implora-t-il.

"Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?"

"Non, tu seras mise un peu de coté pendant quelques temps par l'Hokage et puis tu recommenceras de difficiles missions. Tache de rester en vie, d'accord?"

"Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas si je te demande de changer d'avis et de rester..."

"Tu as parfaitement raison." confirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

"Alors pars! Et reviens moi vivant et plus fort, moi aussi je serai plus forte, je te le promet."

Konohamaru releva le visage de Moegi et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Les clef de l'appartement sont sur la table de chevet, je te le confie le temps de mon absence."

Il se détourna d'elle sans même s'assurer de son approbation et quitta sa demeure sans plus de cérémonie.

Les rues de Konoha étaient déjà en pleine agitation, les enfants et adolescents se rendaient en cours, les adultes se dirigeaient vers leur lieux de travail. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espèrer. Quitter le village en plein milieu de la nuit ne rimait à rien, d'abord c'était fatiguant, ensuite c'était le meilleur moyen de d'attirer les suspicion d'autres ninjas.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller maintenant..."soupira-t-il après s'être rallumer une cigarette. Il se demandait juste si les gardes n'allaient pas se douter de ses intentions en le voyant quitter le village avec un sac de voyage aussi fourni. Konohamaru hocha de la tête en soupirant. Qui serait le débile qui essayerait de le retenir juste parce qu'il avait un sac de voyage trop rempli?

Le long du trajet qui le menait aux portes de Konoha, il se demandait où pourrait-il bien se rendre et pour combien de temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment reflechi à cet aspect là de son futur ermitage, il sentait juste qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qu'il connaissait pour tout reprendre à zéro.

Arrivé à quelque pas des portes ouvertes de Konoha, Konohamaru tira une dernière bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette puis la laissa tomber négligemment avant de l'écraser du pied pour l'éteindre complètement avant de les passer d'un pas tranquille.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru?"

Il se retourna pour voir un chûnin un peu plus vieux que lui marcher dans sa direction.

"Oui? On se connaît?"

"Je n'ai reçu nulle part d'indication de ton départ pour une éventuelle mission."

Konohamaru sourit franchement:

"C'est que je ne suis pas en mission, alors."

"Mais..."

"Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'aller un jour ou deux dans la ville voisine?"

"Si mais..."

"Mais quoi?"

"Vous n'avez pas de permission..."déclara le chûnin sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Écoute moi bien, tu sais qui je suis?"

Le changement de ton avait semblé frapper de stupeur le garde qui hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

"Et tu crois qu'un chef de clan a besoin d'une permission? J'ai à faire et si je veux être de retour avant trois jours, j'ai intérêt à partir tout de suite..."

"Mais..."

Konohamaru posa ses mains sur les épaules du garde et dans un sourire féroce lança sa dernière argumentation:

"Écoute, soit tu me laisses passer et tu fais comme si de rien n'était, soit tu me gardes ici, tu me fait patienter des heures que l'Hokkage daigne se bouger jusqu'ici parce que moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller lui rendre visite juste pour lui demander si je peux partir un jour ou deux mais si tu me gardes ici, tu auras fait perdre du temps précieux à ton Kage et tu m'auras vraiment contrarié. Sais-tu ce qui se passe quand un chef de clan est contrarié? Tout son clan, ses amis et ses alliés sont contrariés alors me laisseras tu passer oui ou non?"

Il avait veiller à prononcer tout ce monologue d'une traite sur le ton le plus réaliste possible, le garde semblait avoir été soufflé et ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Quelque part Konohamaru le plaignait un peu, il l'avait mis dans une situation vraiment stressante.

Le garde dévisagea Konohamaru et haussa les épaules comme pour témoigner de son impuissance à gérer une situation qu'il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer.

"Tant que ça reste entre nous deux..."

C'est ainsi que Konohamaru quitta Konoha...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, préférant de loin les garder fermer afin de mieux savourer la sensation que lui offrait un doux réveil. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide appareil qui l'arrachait des bras de morphée avec une brutalité inouïe, ni les brusques sursauts de Sasuke qui sortait d'un des cauchemars qu'il faisait fréquemment. Sa nuit avait été tellement calme et reposante qu'elle ne se sentait nullement fatiguée. Elle voulait juste, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, garder les yeux fermés et savourer la délicieuse chaleur de son édredon, d'écouter Naruto aller cà et la le plus discrètement possible un peu partout dans la pièce, s'interrompant dans son mouvement quand il jugeait qu'il avait fait trop de bruit. Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin et la douce somnolence de Sakura ne fit pas exception.

"Sakura, reveille-toi..."fit Naruto d'une voix douce.

Renonçant à faire semblant de dormir, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour voir Naruto à nouveau occuper à mettre des affaires dans un sac.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

"Je prépare mes affaires pour partir en mission. Je t'ai préparé un autre sac pour que tu puisses faire pareil."répondit-il en levant un sac identique au sien en guise de preuve.

Elle le remercia avant de se diriger vers la table où il y avait une boite de céréales et un carton de lait dont une partie avait certainement servi de petit déjeuner à Naruto.

"Ça te dérange si je me sers de quoi déjeuner?"

"Pas du tout, fais comme chez toi."avait lancé Naruto comme si la question n'avait même pas besoin d'être posée."Je vais prendre une douche en attendant."

Quand Naruto fut parti, Sakura trouva rapidement un bol dans l'armoire au dessus de l'évier, se servit des céréales avec beaucoup de lait et déjeuna tranquillement.

"C'est bizarre, cette pièce est vraiment bien rangée."pensa-t-elle avant d'émettre des suppositions sur la raison de ce changement.

Peut-être qu'il avait appris à être ordonné? Sakura hocha de la tête. Impossible, ce Naruto là n'était pas plus ordonné que le gamin turbulent qu'il était auparavant.

Peut-être avait-il une petite amie qui se dévouait à la lourde tâche de rendre son appartement présentable? Possible, pensa-t-elle songeuse après avoir écarter rapidement l'hypothèse qu'en fait Naruto n'était pas le vrai Naruto, mais un ninja espion qui avait pris son apparence.

Elle prit une douche rapide puis se présenta à Naruto séchée et habillée.

"Parfait!"fit Naruto en frappant énergiquement à deux reprises des mains. "On peut y aller je crois!"

Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et s'apercut que les deux bols qui avaient servi au déjeuner était toujours sale dans l'évier alors qu'ils allaient partir pour plusieurs jours.

"Dis moi Naruto..."lança-t-il en allant rapidement faire le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait.

"Mmm?"

"As-tu une petite amie?"

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de Naruto, elle se retourna vers lui. Naruto avait baissé les yeux comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'observer ses doigts pieds, puis en y faisait plus attention Sakura s'apercut qu'il fronçait les sourcils et qu'un étrange rictus déformait son visage.

"Naruto? Est ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"s'inquièta-t-elle alors que l'anxiété menaçait de s'emparer d'elle.

Naruto se redressa brusquement en éclatant d'un rire gêné.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Sakura-chan? Tu es intéressée?"lanca-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"N'importe quoi!"soupira-t-elle en se lavant les mains.

"Dépèche-toi, Sakura, on va être vraiment en retard."la pressa gentillement Naruto.

"On a rendez vous à quel heure?"

"Neuf heures. Ça devrait aller, on n'a que deux heures de retard, ce sera..."

Il n'est pas nécessaire de décrire le sursaut que fit Sakura en entendant qu'elle allait arriver en retard à une mission, ni de décrire la vitesse qui leur ont permis d'attérrir littéralement sur leur terrain d'entraînement en dix minutes à peine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seul Sasuke était présent quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez vous. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Sakura et son asocial préféré mais au vu du visage de ce dernier, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et semblait très incommodé par le fait que Sakura débarque en même temps que Naruto même si il tentait de paraître le plus neutre possible.

Sakura quant à elle, se contentait d'arborer un sourire de jeune femme heureuse et épanouie ce qui acheva de faire naître un rictus sur le visage de Sasuke.

S'installa alors un silence pesant que Naruto se fit une joie de balayer:

"Alors Sasuke? Tu as passé une bonne nuit?"demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

L'interessé le regarda avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à trouver une allusion cachée derrière ces quelques mots et d'en saisir le sens.

"C'était une nuit paisible, _pour une fo__is. _"mentit Sasuke sans même accorder un regard à Sakura.

Naruto n'avait jamais su très bien sur quel pied danser avec Sasuke. Il y avait même beaucoup reflechi cette nuit, comment se comporter avec cette peau de vache sans paraître monstrueux de froideur. Il en avait débouché sur une reflection plus générale sur son attitude par rapports aux autres et plus précisément envers ceux de Konoha. Il en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas cherché à être particulièrement sympathique et sociable et ce, sans raison. Il avait décidé de se montrer plus ouvert.

Naruto s'assit tranquillement par terre pour attendre l'homme qui avait été plus en retard que lui. Il fut imité immédiatement par Sakura qui pour une raison, se posa un peu trop près de lui à son goût, surtout que Sasuke, qui s'était repris en affichant un self contrôle assez extraordinaire, était témoin de la scène.

Naruto sursauta quand Sakura lui prit la main avec douceur. Il regarda un instant Sasuke qui lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût et, gêné, voulut demander à Sakura de prendre ses distances mais la Kunoichi s'était déjà approcher de son oreille en susurrant, menaçante:

"Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je te frappe."

Il se retourna pour observer la kunoichi qui affichait toujours un sourire de jeune fille heureuse et complètement amoureuse.

Un peu choqué par les extrémités jusqu'où certaines femmes étaient prêtes à aller pour se venger des hommes qui les ont fait souffrir, Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke qui s'était replié sur lui-même en fermant les yeux.

"Kakashi n'est pas encore là?"demanda Sakura.

"Il est en retard, comme d'habitude..."marmonna Naruto.

"On aurait pu rester plus longtemps chez toi, quel dommage!"Soupira-t-elle d'une fausse frustration.

Naruto essaya de la faire taire de son regard le plus convaincant possible mais Sakura s'extasia, clamant haut et fort à quel point Naruto était mignon quand il boudait.

Renonçant à faire entendre raison à Sakura, d'autant plus que cela rendrait service à Sasuke, Naruto subit la demi heure qui suivit ou Sakura jouait les amantes trop convaincantes pour ne pas instiller le doute parmi les témoins, à savoir ici Sasuke et plus tard, Kakashi.

Les êtres humains sont étranges, pensa Naruto. Si Sakura n'avait pas agit ainsi, Naruto se serait contenter de chambrer Sasuke jusqu'à ce que Kakashi vienne. A croire que le destin du dernier des Uchiwa était de se faire emmerder par ses équipiers.

"Yo!"fit Kakashi en apparaissant au milieu de tout ce beau monde."Je suis un peu en retard car j'ai dû régler quelques problèmes administratifs à propos de notre mission."

Kakashi ferma les yeux et afficha un visage souriant, s'attendant à se faire copieusement reprocher son manque de ponctualité mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit d'un coté Sasuke qui gardait une mine impassible et de l'autre une Sakura qui collait Naruto.

"Ah d'accord..."fit-il en pensant à toutes ces entités plus ou moins divines qui semblaient s'acharner à lui refuser une fin de vie ninja pépère ainsi qu'une équipe constituée de ninja au mental équilibré.

"Quel est notre mission?"demanda Sakura qui se leva et proposa sa main à Naruto pour qu'il fasse de même. Ce dernier jugea préférable d'ignorer la proposition tacite et de se relever tout seul, comme un grand.

"Retrouver et capturer Ukita Kitarô..."

Sasuke sembla se renfrogner encore plus, Sakura afficha une mine surprise.

"Ça existe vraiment un nom pareil?"demanda-t-elle.

"Disons qu'il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt, c'est quelque chose de courant chez les ninjas."Expliqua Kakashi.

"Pourquoi?"

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto qui venait de lui poser la question.

"Sans doute pour qu'on ne puisse pas trouver sa véritable identité et donc ses proches..."

"Non, pourquoi chercher un gars qui n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis des lustres..."

"Des lustres, c'est un peu exagéré. Quelques semaines, tout au plus. Sans doute que Tsunade pense que lui et ses fameux yaban'jin préparent une opération qui portera préjudice à Konoha."

Naruto observa Kakashi d'un air incrédule.

"Vous n'avez pas posé de questions?"

"Non! Je suis un ninja, j'accomplis mes missions. Ça s'arrète là."

"Et comment on le retrouve?"marmonna Sasuke.

"On remonte à l'origine..."expliqua Kakashi.

Seul Sasuke sembla comprendre alors Kakashi expliqua simplement qu'ils devraient se rendre au village qui avait vu naître leur cible.

"C'est un petit village du pays de la terre, à une centaine de kilomètres aux nord ouest du village caché de la pierre. On s'y rend et on cherche jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moindre petit indice sur notre cible."continua le ninja copieur.

"On pars quand?"demanda Sakura.

"Quand les deux membres supplémentaires se seront joint à l'équipe."

Naruto et Sakura affichèrent une mine surprise.

"De qui il s'agit?"demanda Naruto.

"Vous le verrez bien assez tôt."

Ils se turent tout le quatre en guettant l'arrivée des renforts qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer au loin.

"Si si, je te jure qu'il a dis que j'étais plus fort que toi." Lança la voix éloignée d'un jeune homme blond que Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu reconnaître.

"Mais oui, c'est ça, cause toujours, 'ten-chan', je veux pas entendre de quoi tu as revé cette nuit."rétorqua avec toute l'incrédulité et l'ironie dont elle était capable, la voix d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ébenne et au regard caractéristique de son clan.

"T'es jalouse, en fait. Qu'une Hyugga de la branche principale se fasse éclater par un mec qui n'appartient à aucun clan, tu ne pourras jamais l'admettre."continua Tenshi.

"Qui a éclaté qui? Je maîtrisais la situation jusque quand tu te la ramènes..."expliqua Hanabi Hyugga.

Naruto lança un regard à son sensei qui signifiait quelque chose comme:"non, pas eux!", Kakashi haussa simplement les épaules comme pour répondre:"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'y suis pour rien!".

"Oh non, pas lui!"s'écria Tenshi en pointant Naruto du doigt.

"Génial..."soupira Hanabi d'un air complètement las en observant les anciens membres de l'équipe sept.

"Vous vous connaissez déjà?"demanda Kakashi à la Hyugga.

"J'en ai vaguement entendu parler..."répondit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Kakashi dut quand même présenter Sasuke et Sakura à Tenshi qui ne les connaissait pas avant de répéter l'objectif de leur mission. Seul Tenshi semblait se réjouir d'avoir à accomplir une mission de rang supérieur à A.

Ils partirent de Konoha presque aussitôt, s'ajustant à la vitesse de Kakashi qui était assez soutenue mais tout de même assez lente pour que les deux plus jeunes puissent suivre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre et prochain chapitre, retour au pov de Naruto.Du moins principalement...


End file.
